


Give me some of that sugar~

by comic4244, gaylie



Series: comic & gaylie's RPs [5]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, CEO Boss, Cheating, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sugar Daddy, i call it sugar daddy AU but Red hasnt even bought Sans shit yet ITS GONNA HAPPEN THO, i swear its not as bad as it sounds like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Red is a CEO boss of his father’s company, hard, cold and serious. He meets the new customer support employee, Sans. Charmed by Sans’ cute nature, the more time he spends trying to win Sans over, the more he realizes the nightmare that is Sans’ life.





	1. hey kid, are you supposed to even be here?

**Author's Note:**

> the kustard queens present you this new fic! links to our discord and tumblrs (hopefully) in the end notes!

Sans took in a deep breath, before letting it out, looking at the big, tall intimidating building in front of him. His hands were constantly twitching and shaking, he had his hands together, playing, pulling on fingers in a veil attempt to stop the fidgety movements.

 

Today, was his first day at his new job. Sans, was going to work at this very big and high rank company. He worked up to this very position for a very long time, finally, his hard work will finally pay off.

 

The company he will be working for is SoulFell. The SoulFell company. They have a lot of great products in the medical department, selling it off to doctors and even some civilians who wish to have it for emergency reasons. Their most iconic and best seller product is the Laser gun, a product doctors use to carefully cut into the soul. For surgeries, along with their combo product, the Maginac. A special magical drug that is a stronger, safer version of narcotics. You use it on the soul so it is numbed to the point that it can’t send signals to the body, preventing the person from dying during surgery. 

 

It was a really big and very important company, it made  _ history _ !

 

And now Sans was going to work there!

 

The small, pudgy little skeleton finally walked into the building, his legs shaking only slightly. He walked towards the desk, getting the lady’s attention, giving her a shy wave.

 

“uh… h-hi? ‘m s-sans, ‘m… new… mmh. today is m-my first day?” Sans tried, but really, he doesn’t know what to say. He feels awkward, he doesn’t want to sound rude or demanding, but it just ended up with him stuttering and tripping up on his words. His voice was soft and quiet, gentle and a little wobbally with uncertainty.

 

The lady gave him a smile, taking pity on him, before going to her computer and typing in something. She stayed quiet for a moment, checking the files, before turning back to him and smile at him. “Hello Sans Gaster, nice to have you on board. You will be working on the twenty-fourth floor, your boss is in the twenty-fifth floor, but he will be coming to your floor in a bit.” Her voice was soft and gentle, like she didn’t want to scared Sans away.

 

Sans nodded, grateful. “thank ya so much.”

 

The lady nodded, brightening at Sans’ behavior. 

 

Sans went to where the elevators are, four in total, and pressed the button to go up. He didn’t have to wait long, one of the elevators opening for him, Sans got on and pressed the correct floor. There, he waited, alone in his thoughts, his worries, his doubts, fears. 

 

Oh boy, this was really happening, he was actually here. He was going to work for this company, he was going to have a job with this company. Sans was trying to keep his breathing calm, try not to have a panic attack in the elevator of his new job’s building. 

 

Sans was going to be a customer support agent. He would be taking calls about the products they sell, provide advice and help to fix whatever problem the customer had. Given, the customers would mostly be doctors or nurses, maybe even some civilians that so happened to have the equipment and is looking for help.

 

Would Sans do good? Would he crack under pressure if he is dealing with a rude or mean customer? If the customer is unsatisfied, would Sans get punished in some way?

 

Would he get…

 

a  _ disapproving look  _ from his boss…?!?!

 

Sans just barely was able to stop himself from hyperventilating. 

 

The elevator stopped halfway to Sans’ floor, the door opening to reveal a large figure. A large, broad skeleton, in a black suit with red trim and a black hat. The aura they gave off was scary and intimidating, like they could crush anyone in their path.

 

Sans looked down, so he wouldn’t be rude. Staring is wrong, he didn’t want to insult or offend the other. They look important, Sans wouldn’t want to be enemies with  _ them.  _ He didn’t want to assume all these things about this monster either, they could be very nice for all Sans knows. 

 

It was very impolite to think about something like this to someone you just met, Sans. Shame on you, Sans scolded himself mentally.

  
  


Red knew there would be someone in the elevator from the way it was already moving up when Red had come to catch it. Yet when the doors opened, he didn’t see anyone. It actually did take him a few, surprised moments, before he realized there was someone. Someone  _ very _ short. Someone very pudgy. Dressed in a way oversized sweater.

 

He looked young, he looked… oddly cute. Red couldn’t remember seeing his face here before, which, usually, he wouldn’t be too surprised about. Red didn’t usually bother to remember his employee’s faces or names or anything like that. But someone like this guy? They looked like someone he  _ should _ remember. Someone he  _ would’ve _ remembered. Someone as small as him, not to mention another skeleton…

 

A new intern? Maybe he was here on some kind of school project?

 

“yer lost, kid?” Red asked as he stepped into the elevator alongside him. Seeing he was heading to the support department. Odd. They usually didn’t take interns in the support department.

  
  


“n-no. ‘m n-not!” Sans scrambled to reply, fidgeting on the spot. “thank ya for yer concern though!” Sans bowed his head a little, not knowing how to tell someone as big and mature looking that he now worked here. That this ‘kid’ was actually an adult that was going to his new work place.

  
  


“er… alright…” Red was actually genuinely taken aback. Why would a kid like him want to go to the support department? Red sure hoped he wasn’t one of those troublemaker teenagers trying to get into the building to cause chaos.

 

“yer mind tellin’ me what’re ya doin’ here? never seen your face ‘round before.”

  
  


Sans’ face brighten in embarrassment, feeling like he may have come off as snarky and rebellious by not telling him the reason. Not that he minded telling Red, he just didn’t think to. “today is my first day… of my job… as a customer support agent.” 

 

Sans was looking at his fingers, that were curling around each other and pulling, like they were tiny hooks and he was trying to connect them in different, unique ways.

  
  


First day of his  _ job? _ “how old  _ are _ ya, kid?” Red asked him before he could even quite think about it. Before he actually noticed how timid the monster was being, how shy and nervous they looked.

 

Red has met nervous workers before. Scared ones even. But never, not once, has one of them caught Red’s attention quite like this one did. Never had Red looked at them and just thought about how… cute they looked. Felt like he wanted to comfort them, wanted to assure they felt safe. Hell that was the  _ opposite _ of how Red usually worked!   
  
But this guy, this guy was making him  _ weak _ just by looking at him.

  
  


Sans looked to the side, away from Red, to avoid eye contact. Why does everyone like to ask that question? If he had a nickel for every time someone asked that, he would be a millionaire by now. “‘m… twenty one, sir…” Sans said dejectedly. 

 

Sans didn’t want to say how he wasn’t a kid when Red first called him that, he was far used to it to call it out. But it still didn’t feel good when someone asked that, it always made him feel small and weak. He didn’t doubt he might look it, but he still didn’t like it. It was like they looked down at him, made fun of him for his height, something he couldn’t control.

  
  


Twenty-One. This shrimpy little guy looking like a young  _ teenager _ maybe, was actually… twenty-one.

 

“wow. uh.” Well. That sure made things awkward. And Red was sure this guy wasn’t exactly feeling too great about his assumption either. And oddly enough, that actually bothered Red.

  
“my, uh. my bad. i didn’t mean ta be so rude…” Red told him awkwardly. He… really did not know how to act in situations like this. “didn’ know there was a, uh. new guy comin’...” He probably  _ had _ been told, but, you know… it was  _ customer support. _ Not exactly the field Red had his most focus on… usually.

  
  


“oh! it’s okay, thank ya for apologizing. it means a lot.” Sans finally looked up at the monster and gave him a warm smile. At that moment, the door of the elevator opened, revealing the support department.

 

Sans’ head snapped towards the new floor, his new work floor. “oh!” He exclaimed, a little bit excited, moving forward to explore the new area. But before he went to far, he turned back to the skeleton that was still in the elevator. “it was nice to meet ya.” Before he continued on, heading to the closet desk, that looked to be the head desk of this floor.

  
  


“uh. yea. ‘t was nice ta meet ya,” Red muttered a little awkwardly, unsure of how to act around people he didn’t try to scare into submission. He waved after the other skeleton a little, watching him leave into the customer support department and look around, until the elevator doors closed again, the elevator starting to move.

 

“...wait, no,  _ fuck! _ ” Red quickly began mashing the button to the customer support again, remembering that’s  _ where he was supposed to be heading _ , but nope. It was too late. The elevator was already moving up again. To the topmost floor.

 

-

 

Sans talked with the head of the support team, being given a smile as they got up to show Sans where he would be working. They showed Sans his station, letting the small skeleton put his bag there as they continued to explore Sans’ new environment. 

 

They showed Sans the break room, telling him the simple rules they had set to keep the area clean and respectable. Then they showed Sans other rooms like the breaking room.

 

Breaking room?

 

Apparently, this job can be very frustrating, more so than usual. So there was a breaking room where employees can throw and break stuff. There was also a room for screaming, to let out all the anger after dealing with an unreasonable or dumb customer.

 

After the tour, Sans was led back to his new station, that was surrounded around many, many other stations, all with monsters talking into their headset, typing away on their computers.

 

Sans was going to be one of them soon, Sans thought.

 

Before a piece of paper was almost slapped into his face...

 

-

 

The interaction had been oddly bothering Red for the next few hours. He felt awkward, he felt like the new guy was thinking he was a dick now and he  _ really didn’t like that thought. _ It’s never bothered him before. People  _ always _ thought he was a dick.  _ Red was a dick. _

 

But with this guy… he just wanted to be on good terms with him. He really didn’t want him to… not like him.

 

And that was kind of pissing Red off, which the poor customer support managers had to suffer from as they were giving Red their monthly status reports.

 

That didn’t help him feel better either, though. It was still bothering him after the reports. And it was still bothering him during his work.    
  
This wouldn’t do. He had to do…  _ something. _ At least something to make it up to his new employee, make sure he wouldn’t think too badly of him.

 

Red went over to his personal secretary in the next office, the middle-aged monster looking up immediately as soon as she heard Red come in. “send over the new kid for me, will ya?”   
  
“The… ‘new kid?’” The secretary repeated, clearly confused.

 

“the new guy. customer support?”   
  
“Oh! Gaster Sans?” She asked, only to get a shrug from Red. He didn’t actually know his name.

  
“yea, sure. send ‘im ta my office.”   
  
“Of course, sir. Right away.”

 

-

 

Sans was at his new desk, having finished getting the rundown of what he would need and how to use the computer. Today he won’t be taking any calls, his orders were to get used to the computer and the basics. He had a sheet of the tasks he would need to do, so he can find his way around as he looks for the things he or the customer needs.

 

But he wasn’t able to do much, because a female monster came up to him and told him his boss wanted to see him, and gracefully added that said boss was in a bad mood.

 

Sans trembled in his seat, looking up at her with fear. “i-i-i-i d-d-didn’ do a-anything wrong, d-did i?” What could he have possibly done? He wasn’t here long enough to have done something wrong already, right?

  
  


The secretary just sighed in sympathy with the young monster, unsure of what to tell him. 

 

“He didn’t say why he needed you. I’d just… try to stay on his good side,” she tried to tell him. “Maybe he just wanted to see who the new employee actually is…” She knew as well as anyone did, that Red would not care about his new employees. But there was no reason in making the poor guy even more afraid than he already was.

 

She told him the floor and the office number Sans would have to go to, before heading back to her own office, wishing him a nice day and good luck. Oh, he would need that luck.

  
  


Sans was practically shaking in his shoes, getting up gently and making his way to the elevator. Some co workers were giving Sans a sympathetic look, which made Sans want to turn around and run.

 

But he didn’t, he got into the elevator and punched in the correct floor, feeling like he was going to lose this job before he even started it.

 

Would that be fair? If the boss just fired him, just like that? Would he even get an explanation? Due to the expressions he was given, he doubted it.

 

He hesitantly got off the elevator when the doors opened, looking for the number he was given with dread. He felt like he was being met with his impending doom. For his future, for his job, for everything this stands for.

 

There. This was the door, this is it. He just had to go inside.

 

He softly hit the door with his knuckle, his hand feeling cold and wet, as he waited for permission to enter.

  
  


“come in,” Red said, trying to make his tone sound nonchalant, though he was kind of tense himself.

 

He watched the new employee enter shily, relieved that the secretary must’ve gotten the right guy. He was worried they might’ve hired several new customer support employees, and he doubted his secretary had ‘the cute short one’ noted in her files…   
  
Red had a little platter with a steaming cup on his deck, one of those little milk cups, and a jar of sugar cubes.

 

“i, uh. i didn’ know how ya’d like yer coffee, so… i got everythin’.”

  
  


Sans was gently closing the door behind him, looking from the platter, then at Red, then back to the platter, then Red. “mmh?” He was confused, his brain needed a second to compute what he just found out, before…

 

“oh! yer my boss!?” Sans exclaimed, looking slightly embarrassed and overwhelmed. He had talked with his boss unknowingly in the elevator! He had actually talked with the owner of the building! The co founder of the  _ company _ !

  
  


“oh, uh. yea,” Red replied, a little surprised at the question. But he figured he shouldn’t be. “i’m yer boss. didn’ want us ta start off on the, uh, wrong note so i gotcha coffee.” Was that inappropriate? He had just wanted to make up for being kind of rude earlier…

  
  


Sans slowly walked up to the desk, looking at the platter a little shocked, then looking at Red for confirmation. “for… me?” When he got a nod in response, Sans smiled at his boss sweetly. “dats so sweet of ya, thank ya very much!”

 

Sans seemed very hesitant in touching either the creamer or the sugar cubes, feeling like he shouldn’t be the one touching them. But his boss encouraged it, so he very gently picked up the creamer, feeling a little awkward in serving his own drink in front of his boss.

 

He tipped the creamer, calculating the amount he is pouring to the normal amount he would usually put. When he thought it was close to what he usually put, he set the creamer down. His face going bluer as he slowly went for the sugar. 

  
  


Wow, well. This was awfully awkward. And Red wasn’t exactly having an easier time than Sans was, his fingers awkwardly tapping together. He’s never just had someone in his office like…  _ this _ before. If someone was here it was either work related or work related with his family, and it went pretty straight to the point.

 

“so, uh. i hope yer not upset ‘bout callin ya a kid earlier…” Red began a little awkwardly. 

  
  


Sans put down the sugar scooper, finally finished making his coffee and is now mixing it gently with a spoon. His free hand went to wave off Red’s comment, Sans himself looked a little sheepish. “no, no, it’s fine. ‘m too used to it to be upset about it, but most don’  _ apologize  _ like ya did.” Sans’ voice had a different tone in the last part, showing his gratefulness and joy to Red.

  
  


“heh, uh, ‘m glad,” Red replied, his hand going for his own cup of coffee which he had prepared beforehand, taking a small sip to kill off some of the awkward silence. Not very successfully. 

 

“ya… had a nice, uh… start off?” Red decided to ask. “i hope yer co-workers were bein’ nice.” He didn’t actually know how the work atmosphere was between employees. If there were issues between co-workers, they had people assigned to settle those, Red usually had as little to do with that as possible.

  
  


“oh yes, everyone was very nice, a bunch of them came and said hi to me!” Sans said gleefully, picking up his coffee and blowing at the steam. “dey invited me to come to some bar with dem on friday, something dey said dey do every friday!”

 

Sans looked at the ground bashfully, his smile easy and soft. “dey told me… i was a part of da family now.” Sans’ face couldn’t get anymore bluer, but it did, but this time out of joy. “‘m excited to work here mr…… uh…. mr…. boss…?”

  
  


“red,” the bigger skeleton supplied. “well it’d, uh. it’d be mr. fellster, but ya can call me red.”    
  
He was glad Sans was welcomed so well, though he… wasn’t sure how he felt about them inviting Sans to a  _ bar _ out of all places. Really, Red couldn’t be the only one who could see how sweet and innocent Sans was, a bar sounded like a pretty shady place to take someone like Sans to. 

 

He wondered if they had some kind of… bigger motives, but… Sans also seemed so happy about all of this. Red didn’t want to be the one to ruin it.

 

“ya should be careful when goin’ ta the bar, though,” he decided to supply. “not that ‘m sayin’ yer co-workers aren’ trustworthy. yer, uh. should jus’ be careful in bars…” Okay. That might’ve come off as weirder than intended.

  
  


Sans giggled lightly, hiding his mouth with a hand. “i didn’ know my boss was dis nice and considerate. from wha’ da others have told me, ya were in a bad mood. guess i was scared for nothin’!” Sans sipped at his coffee, marveling in the taste.

 

It tasted so high class and rich! Better than normal store bought or the coffee in the break room!

  
  


“heh, ya don’ ever gotta worry ‘bout that,” Red promised him with a little dismissive wave of his hand. “i wouldn’ let my bad mood out on ya even if i had one.” How could he? How could anyone be mean to such an innocent, cute guy?   
  
“i hope i didn’ interrupt ya durin’ somethin’ important. ya can get back ta work now, if ya want,” Red finally told the other, no longer feeling like Sans would think badly of him. But… he also didn’t want this to just be… the end of it. “yer, uh. yer always welcome ta come here, though. if ya need help or, uh. good coffee.”

  
  


“i will! thank ya for the coffee!” Sans gulped down the rest of the coffee, placing the cup back on the little plate it was on.

 

Sans waved goodbye to the other skeleton before going to the door, opening it and leaving.


	2. two sides of one coin

Sans made it back to his station, barely sitting down completely before his co worker that worked next to him asked how it went, worry clear on his face. A few other co workers turned their heads and voiced their worry as well.

 

Sans smiled brightly at the others, his smile like a mini sun. “oh? he invited me in for a little chat, he gave me coffee and he was very nice.”

  
  


The coworker that first asked the question almost wanted to laugh at Sans response. Not laugh at  _ Sans, _ just at him, sort of sad and sympathetically. Before he realized he was  _ serious. _ His smile was genuine and Sans was  _ not _ being sarcastic.

 

“Are… you sure you went to the right office…?” They asked him quite warily.

  
  


Now Sans looked unsure, doubts that he made a mistake starting to sprout. What if he went into the wrong office and the one who called him was still waiting for him? Sans would be in so much trouble!

 

“is it… the big skeleton man? mr. red?” Sans asked, looking like he feared he might have made a grave mistake, scared he will have to face the wrath of the already angry superior. 

  
  


Mr.  _ Red _ already sounded so…  _ off. _ So wrong. But they knew it was  _ him, _ they knew it was their boss. And even if Mr. Red was not clear enough for them, ‘big skeleton man’ was kind of a giveaway.

 

Coworkers began mumbling to each other, talking, puzzling over what their boss’s scheme was, if Sans might’ve been just too innocent to realize he was being yelled at, or if Mr. Fellster had something bad in mind.

 

“Listen… you should probably stay as far away from that guy as you can,” one of the coworkers finally told Sans. “Even if he seems nice right now. He’s… bad news.”

  
  


“but…” Sans looked confused, and a little surprised that his co workers  _ all  _ seemed to be wary about Mr. Red. “but how can he be mean? he called me up to  _ apologize  _ to me, just for accidentally callin’ me a kid.” Sans was genuinely confused, how can a person like that be bad news? He was nothing but kind to him, the only ‘bad’ experience he had was when Red called him a kid and asked for his age, and the guy apologized. He  _ realized  _ he acted a little rude, and he gave him coffee for it.

  
  


But to everyone else, this sounded very shady, very very bad. “That sounds a lot like he’s just trying to win you over. Don’t trust him. He has  _ something _ bad planned, I can assure you that much.”   
  
The other coworkers easily agreed with them, nodding their heads or even adding their own comments, their ideas or theories. But as much as those might’ve differed, they all agreed that Red was clearly having some kind of bad intentions.

 

“I really wouldn’t advise you to get too comfortable with him…”

  
  


“okay…” Sans mumbled, looking down at his lap a little disappointedly. 

 

-

 

The following week had been… stressful for Red. Not because of work, no no. But because he very quickly realized that… he was not satisfied. Sans hadn’t shown up to his office again, which was to be expected, honestly. But Red  _ wanted _ him to. He  _ wanted _ to see him.

 

He also couldn’t grasp too much attention from his other employees, though. So Red asked the only person for help in this company that he actually could trust.

 

His secretary.

 

He asked her to monitor Sans. Not enough to be illegal, certainly not enough to be considered stalking. Just a little bit. Just enough for her to be able to tell him when he would take his break and where he would take it, what he would eat.

 

And then, once Red felt like he had the kind of information he needed, he asked his secretary to fetch Sans once more.

 

“tell ‘im ta see me in my office at twelve. it’s important.”   
  
“Sure, sir,” the secretary replied, clearly knowing that it was not ‘important,’ you couldn’t have important business with an employee as new and fresh as Sans, but that's none of her business really. She could call the police once she’d hear Sans calling for help. Until then, live and let live.

  
  


To say the least, when Sans was called once again to Red’s office, his co workers were quite worried. Sans waved at them as he got up and left, heading to his boss's office.

 

Like before, Sans knocked softly, waiting for Red to give him the go ahead to come in. When he did, Sans poked his head in just like the first time.

 

“‘ello?”

  
  


When Sans showed up to Red's office, there was once more, a tray. Again with steaming coffee, but this time also two muffins and a piece of pie, all still nicely warm, freshly bought from the best closest bakery by an intern who's name Red couldn't bother to remember.

 

“hey. i hope i didn’ interrupt ya durin’ anythin’ important.” Red told the other skeleton, a lot more confident than the first time. At least this time he had a bit of a plan… 

 

“i wan’ed ta check on ya a bit, ask how yer first week's been. come in, have a bite.”

  
  


Sans closed the door behind him, walking in and taking a seat on the opposite couch from Red, both facing each other with a table in between them.

 

“is dis for… me?” He eyed the food in front of him, looking at it longingly.

  
  


Red chuckled, easily being able to tell how much Sans wanted the food. Nice, jackpot. That part was a success.

 

“sure is,” Red assured him. “take all ya want. i ate already earlier so don’ worry ‘bout me. i also sweetened the coffee for ya already. i hope s’ how ya like it.”

  
  


Sans looked happily surprised, not hesitating as much as he did before, grabbing himself a plate and digging right in. 

 

When Sans took a bite of the pie, his eyelights literally widened and almost sparkled.  “oh wow! dis tastes  _ so  _ good! thank ya mr. red!”

  
  


Oh, Red could've cooed at that sight, probably already had a bit of a faint flush on his cheeks. He hadn't been prepared for how cute Sans would be, how happy he would look over some pie and coffee.

 

“no need ta thank me. ya meet someone sweet, ya get ‘em somethin’ sweet.” Crap. Dammit. Red could've kicked himself as soon as those words left his mouth.  _ He needed to keep an image! _ But he didn't react on it any more, hoping he could just play that last comment off…

 

“do, uh. sans - ‘s it fine if i call ya that?”

  
  


“of course.” Sans chirped. “yer very sweet too! it takes someone as sweet to see someone sweet!” Sans quoted a quote his father used quite often, but his father’s line was a bit more of dry humor. ‘It takes someone as annoying to see someone annoying’.

 

His father was a smart man.

  
  


Red actually flushed surprised at the comment. Damn, why does this sweet as peaches guy have to be smooth, too. Easy Red. Play it cool.

 

“ya been adjustin’ well, sans?” Red finally asked. “i hope ya had a smooth start.”

  
  


“oh yes i did, everyone was very nice and helped me when i needed help.” Sans explained, a big happy smile on his face. He just can't believe how  _ nice  _ everyone was, his co workers, the security, the lunch people, even his boss! “i like dis place a lot!”

 

But… ever since that incident where Red called him in the first time, people won't stop warning him to stay away.

 

“but… uh…” How do you even tell your boss that his co workers are saying mean things about him? What if it hurts his feelings? Sans doesn't want Red to be hurt by the mean things everyone says.

 

Should he tell him after all then?

  
  


Sans seemed to be keeping something from Red, he could tell. Was something not alright with the workplace. Did one of his coworkers not treat him nicely? Red didn't know, but that alone stressed him out.

 

“‘s somethin’ the matter?” He decided to ask. “ya can tell me. don’ worry.”

  
  


Sans looked at his pie, debating if he should. On one hand, maybe it’s a misunderstanding and Red would fix it if he knew this whole thing was going on. Or it could hurt Red’s feelings and make the rift between himself and his employees even bigger. “i… i… just don’ want yer feelin’ gettin’ hurt…” Sans mumbled, his two index fingers now playing with each other nervously.

 

“i… um… it’s not something nice...” Sans looked up at Red, concern in his expression. But not for himself, it was aimed towards Red, Sans was concerned for Red.

  
  


Hurt  _ his _ feelings? Red had thought that someone might've hurt Sans, not that the sweetie pie was worried about  _ Red _ and  _ his _ feelings. 

 

“don’ worry ‘bout me ta much, sansy. ‘m a tough guy. give me the best ya got.” He grinned at him as he said that, trying to show confidence, that he wasn't worried at all.

  
  


Sans’ cheeks blossomed at the nickname, giggling lightly, feeling a bit more at ease now. “it’s just… everyone i met, says yer very….  _ mean _ . dat i shouldn’ get involved with ya and should stay away. it’s weird, because yer always so nice… so i don’ understand why people would…  _ say  _ such a thing.” Sans looked at Red, probably more upset about Red being talked about this way more than Red is.

 

“m-maybe… maybe it’s a misunderstandin’?! i really don’ think yer all those mean things dey say ya are…” Sans almost whined,  _ almost _ . But he was worried about the other, it mustn't feel good to know that almost your whole staff said all those things about you. Sans wouldn’t say hate though, even when a lot of his co workers said they hated Red.

  
  


To Red it didn't sound like a misunderstanding at all, though. It sounded about right. That… still didn't mean Red  _ liked  _ it. He shouldn't’ve expected anything else, really, but he didn't want  _ Sans _ to hear about all of this.

 

“oh don’ worry ‘bout them. customer support can get, uh… pretty stressful. they need someone ta let their frustration out at. ‘s only natural ta make that their boss, the guy that ‘is responsible’ fer their job. i, uh. i don’ mind, really.”

 

Well. That sounded reasonable enough. Would Sans buy it?

  
  


“b-but… da security… and lunch ladies… and i even heard it from people in other departments at lunch… saying the same thing.” Now Sans looked even more worried, like he wanted to do something for Red, but doesn’t know what. “-are ya s-sure yer okay?”

  
  


“ah, really. don’ worry ‘ bout it,” Red assured him, waving it off. “they're probably all jus’ goin’ with the, uh. the stream. ‘s fine, really, if it makes ‘em happy.”

 

He really hoped they wouldn't get Sans into all of this. Things were looking so well right now, and Sans was such a cute and sweet guy.

  
  


Sans still didn’t look satisfied, he still looked worried, still looked a little stressed. He struggled to say something for a few moments, getting a little frustrated at himself when he couldn’t form the right string of words. “ ya can-.... if ya want… i mean, if ya need someone d’ere… just call me. okay? ya don’ have ta… but if it gets to much, i would… like to be d’ere for ya…” Sans tried to tell him, feeling like his words were to scrambled to get his meaning well enough across.

 

“if ya want to, of course.” He added in the end hurriedly. 

  
  


Ah fuck. This guy really was too much for him. How did someone as sweet and perfect like him end up in a job as cruel as customer support?

 

“thank ya, sans. i really appreciate it.” He might just take him up on that some time, too...

  
  


Sans smiled warmly at the other, a weight on his shoulders being lifted. He put his empty plate on the table and grabbed his coffee, mixing it for good measure before taking a sip. “ya remembered…” Sans whispered.

 

Looking up at his boss curiously, his free hand reaching for a muffin. “do ya do dis for all yer new employees?” If he did, Sans has no idea how everyone could not like Red. He may look a little rough at first, but he is a big softy at heart. How sweet of him to remember how he likes his coffee, and probably the rest of the staff too if he really does this for everyone.

  
  


“ah, uh… sort of,” Red began to mumble a little awkwardly, unsure on how to make it not too obvious he was favoring Sans while also keeping the grave he was digging himself at a minimum. 

 

“i, uh… would maybe suggest not tellin’ yer coworkers all about this.” Red tried a little awkwardly, careful with his words. “jus’ ta, uh. avoid conflict. they might not like one a their own bein’ friendly with their scapegoat.”

  
  


“oh, okay…” Sans agreed easily, a little confused and curious. But he just looked down and bit into his soft muffin.

 

_ It's so gooood. _

 

“well, besides dat, i really like it here. i haven't gotten anyone that seemed rude to me, when i take calls i mean.”

 

Unbeknownst to Sans, there was a reason for that. He naturally had a very soothing  and sweet voice, pitch delicate. Combine that with his actually impressive knowledge about about magic, it was quite easy.

 

The products all involved magic, and Sans had offered solution after solution to his customers to try when a product wasn't working. Sans would usually use technological names when he tried to inform the customer of something specific,  and they would usually be able to know what he mean, he was mostly talking to doctors and other professionals after all.

 

But there would be that low percentage that was a amateur and wouldn't know what part of the product Sans meant, which Sans would just give a nice little but informative description about the piece. He didn't want his customer to feel stupid.

 

“it doesn' seem so hard.” Sans almost whispered, not wanting to jinx himself yet still wanted to tell. He would think his boss might worry for him if he actually struggled on it.

  
  


Red was positively surprised. It wasn't common for people in customer support to actually feel comfortable with their job, to have had positive experiences only. Hell, Red couldn't think of a single sane person that would  _ want _ to go to customer support. Yet Sans was here. And Sans seemed happy.

 

“‘m really glad ta hear that. i hope it'll stay like that, wouldn't wanna lose someone like ya from my company already.” He… should probably try to find a way to filter ruder customers from Sans’ line. Yes, he's been lucky so far, but Red doubted that would stay this way permanently.

 

And he wasn't lying. He didn't want Sans to leave because the job would turn out to be too stressful after all.

  
  


“oh… hehe, i don’ think i will. a lot of the customers left happy, hahaha one of dem even ask for my personal number!” Sans giggled, the memory was very amusing to him, always made him smile at the sweet young boy on the line, flirting with him after Sans helped him fix his problem.

  
  


Red’s eyes widened a little surprised at the last comment. Customers were asking Sans for his personal number now?  _ Flirting? _ He wasn't sure if that was worse or better than rude, angry customers, but either way, Red might have to keep an eye out for those, too…

 

“so sansy,” Red said though, deciding to move on for now. “tell me a little ‘bout yerself. i know ‘s a bit late for a job interview, but… i still like to just… get ta know my employees a bit.”

 

There, nice and reasonable. Only a little creepy and suspicious.

  
  


“hmm?” Sans hummed, caught a little off guard with the question. Before panic started to spread, dread at the pit of his stomach. “d-d-does d-dat me-ean i can g-get fired? i-if ya d-don’ like m-me?”

 

His hands were shaking, shaking to the point that Sans had to put the cup of coffee down in fear that he won’t spill it. Only for the very bottom of it to hit the table’s edge, spilling a little bit out from the cup and onto the table. Sans panicked even more, his whole body shaking now as he looked for a napkin, but there wasn’t any.

 

“i-i-’m  _ so s-sorry! i… i… ‘ll c-clean it! i-i-i….!”  _ The poor skeleton’s finger and face were starting to get a tint of blue from the rush Sans was having.

  
  


“oh, no, no, no,” Red said quickly, trying to somewhat, somehow calm Sans down. “yer fine! yer fine! i’ll let the cleanin’ lady clean it later, don’ worry!”

 

He hadn't expected Sans to panic like this, oh god, that hadn't been his intention at all.

 

“an’ ‘m not gonna fire ya, either! jus’ wan’ed ta get ta know ya a lil’, that’s it, promise.”

  
  


Sans held back a whimper, staring at the spilled coffee. It bothered him to see it still there, when he knew he did that yet he couldn’t do anything about it. His hands were on his knees, his little nubby fingers curling to make little fists, clenching his pants. “i…. um… i have a detective dad… and a police officer brother… i have bachelor's degree in physics and magic. um…”

 

Sans trailed off, unsure of himself anymore and feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.

  
  


Red could notice how uncomfortable he was. Of course he heard what Sans had told him, that his family was with the police, that he had a bachelor, two even, and he was nicely impressed. Well for the latter. The former would have its ups and downs. 

 

But what Red really mostly ended up noticing was just how uncomfortable Sans was all of the sudden. And he really did not like it.

 

“sansy. sans,” he said, trying to make his voice sound as soft as he could. Which was not a lot at all. “yer fine. relax.”

  
  


“okay.” Sans nodded, trying to calm down, taking deep breaths. “i um, i like to nap. a lot… i like to eat a lot of sweet stuff, i don’ like bitter or spicy stuff… um… quantum physics is my favorite subject. and….. hm.” Sans struggled to find something else about himself, raking all the things that were appropriate to say in a workplace.

 

“i really like comedy! i love puns and knock knock jokes the most.” Sans finished, nodding in satisfaction on the last little detail about himself.

  
  


“oh, so yer a pretty  _ humerus _ guy, aren’t’cha?” Red asked with a little pun of his own, pretty happy to hear that. He liked people with a sense of humor, they've always immediately felt a lot more sympathetic to him, unlike his own family and their dry as bones humor.

  
  


Sans’ smile widen the second he registered that Red had  _ purposely  _ made a pun. Sans replied easily, one eye closed as he fired back his own response. “no bones about it... or maybe there is? this lazy bag of bones must have at least one funny bone in him.” And to drive it home, Sans moved his collar away from him so he could look it to his shirt, before letting go and shrugging. “somewhere.”

  
  


“an’ here i thought a skeleton like me wouldn't find no  _ body _ ta joke ‘round with like that.” Red responded, a chuckle in his voice. “‘m sure ya got a skele _ ton _ a those, too, don’t’cha?”

  
  


“oh, i have an  _ arm _ y of dem up my  _ sleeves _ .” Sans laughed, leaning forward toward Red, holding onto every word Red said. 

  
  


“sounds like it,” Red chuckled back. “an’ here i thought ya weren't allowed ta enter this company  _ armed.” _

  
  


“ya caught me  _ red  _ handed, ya really are  _ sans _ ational.” Sans burst out laughing, his hands going to each side of him to hold himself up.

  
  


Red brightened up at the reaction, not having expected such a genuine laugh, so pure and joyful. He was laughing with him, for the first time in a long while also just genuinely laughing. And he was happy.

 

“yer really great! ‘m so glad i've got ‘cha in my company.”

  
  


“it’s so nice to  _ be  _ here!” Sans replied, “i actually wanted to work here for a long time.” He remembered when he was younger, he would have all these inventions and ideas he thought would fit perfectly in the company’s sales. 

  
  


Red was actually surprised, not even having expected  _ Sans  _ to be wanting to work for customer support. But he was glad he did. He was glad Sans was here.

 

Sans left after a little more, both of them deciding Red had already taken up enough of Sans’ time, not to mention that Red had basically occupied all of Sans’ break. Though Sans didn't seem to mind, and Red enjoyed it a lot as well.

 

As soon as he was alone in his office again, Red also called a cleaning staff to take care of the spilled coffee and maybe take the used dishes while they were at it.

 

Red meanwhile began thinking on what to do now…


	3. That looks like it hurts.

It was harder for Red to be subtle. He was convinced the secretary knew, and with how innocent and unfiltered Sans seemed to be, Red doubted that there weren’t at least  _ some _ of his coworkers growing suspicious either. But to make it even worse, Red wanted to do  _ more. _

 

He had already been so nice to Sans, called him into his office several times just to give him food or coffee and talk to him. But Red wasn’t satisfied. He just wasn’t.

 

He wanted to see Sans more, talk to him, hear him laugh. He wanted to… give him more than just muffins and coffee. Red had seen a coffee mug that said, ‘CALCULATING FREQUENCY? IT’S SO EASY IT HERTZ,’ and had immediately thought of Sans. And god damn it. He knew giving gifts to an employee, especially when he was only giving them to  _ this one _ employee. But this, this was too perfect. How often do you find physic puns on coffee mugs? He couldn’t just pass on an opportunity like that.

 

So Red bought a physics pun mug. And while he was at it, seeing a little confectionery store right next to the gift store he got a mug at. It offered several different kinds of expensive pralines, rum balls, marzipan potatoes, even going as far as to be with truffle and the kind. But Red doubted Sans cared about the fanciness, the class and price.

 

So he went with the sweetest looking ones he could find, placing the nicely wrapped pralines into the mug. Yes. This was the perfect gift for someone as sweet and fun as Sans. 

 

Damn it.

 

...He was in some real deep shit…

 

-

 

Red had made sure to ask his secretary to find out where exactly Sans’ working station was before he headed there. If he went there clueless, searching for him, it would’ve been all the more suspicious. But instead Red looked clearly like he had a goal, walking straight through the office until he found Sans’ desk.

 

The small skeleton was in a call, so for a moment Red just… stayed quiet. Listened.

  
  


Sans nodded understandingly, “oh yes, ya don’ need to call someone d’ere, it’s super simple. i would gladly walk ya through it.” Sans offered.

 

Sans stayed quiet for a few moments, most likely listening to the customer's answer. “alright, so in the back of the charger of your laser gun, there would be hatch. open it.”

 

The skeleton waited until they got a confirmation that it was done. “nice, now there will be a blue little box in there, it’s a little transparent, so you would be able to see the wiring. i want ya to take that out. and once ya do, ya would see a red button on the charger where the battery was. press it.”

 

“yes, it’s safe, ya can press it.”

 

“ok, just so we are safe, open the battery, d’ere should be something on it’s side that would open it in half. yeah dats right. now see dat green connector? attached to one of the walls? yes, dat one…”

 

Sans stopped talking, humming in understanding for a few seconds, before getting back into it. “it won’ hurt ya, no worries at all, it’s super safe. all ya need to do is unplug it and wait ten seconds, then put it back. and put everything back to where it was.”

 

“and then yer done!”

 

“oh, hehe, ‘m glad it works! no no, it’s my job, thank  _ ya  _ for lettin’ me help ya. it was my pleasure.”

  
  


Sans was… good. Not just did he know how to keep his own calm and talk to the customer friendly and politely, he also seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. More so than most customer support workers usually needed to, even, unless Red had missed out so much in the last few years that he didn’t even know the qualifications needed for his own employees anymore.

 

But listening to Sans was an experience in its own. His soothing voice, how easily he knew how to explain things, how he clearly understood every word he was talking about. There were professors out there far less qualified than Sans was.

 

Red realized, after a while, he was drawing attention. He stepped more into Sans’ space, the little dividing walls every employee had around their desk blocking off most of the sight to Sans, and Red’s broad body blocking the rest. 

 

He leaned over him, one hand gently on Sans’ shoulder, as the other put the mug filled with pralines on Sans’ lap, his hand barely touching his leg. 

 

“come ta my office when yer done,” Red finally told him, his voice softer than it would be with the other employees, but not whispering to raise…  _ too _ much attention.

 

He chuckled softly as he heard the other choke a little on his words, almost feeling bad. Before he just let his thumb stroke a gentle circle over Sans’ shoulder, before he took his hand back, leaving the smaller skeleton again to get back to his own office. He hoped Sans had heard him, despite being in a call. Red, meanwhile, would have a little something to prepare…

 

-

 

When Sans cut the call, he was holding the cup close to his chest with his free hand, still in shock. He could see some workers trying to peek into his station, but he had a feeling Red wouldn’t like that. So he quickly put the mug in one of the drawers, using his key to lock it, before getting up.

 

Some co-workers asked what all that with Red was about, but Sans shrugged. Saying Red only asked him to come see him when he was done, he didn’t know anything else.

 

So that’s what Sans did, go to Red’s office and knocked, letting himself in once he heard Red give the okay.

  
  


For once, Red was not expecting Sans with a plate of baked sweets and coffee - though he did have some cookies on his couch table - and instead had his desk covered in several files.

 

Red didn't beat around the bush. He cut right to the chase.

 

“ya applied fer the labs?”

 

Red had found the application folder while he was trying to prepare some papers. It had a post-it on it, saying ‘APPLICATION CANCELLED DUE TO APPLIERS REQUEST’ in big red letters. It… didn't make any sense to him.

 

The application looked completely valid, a good record, two valid bachelors, he could've easily gotten the job. He was more than qualified for it. So why was he in customer support instead?

  
  


Sans barely closed the door before flinching, hard. He looked at the ground and caved in, curling up a little to be smaller, like the smaller he was, the less he would take. Sans stayed in front of the door, not having the will to walk further into the room. 

 

“i-i….. i… did…” Sans’ voice died off before he could even finish. The skeleton looked like a kicked puppy, like he was caught doing something bad and was now going to be scolded for it. 

  
  


“i was lookin fer yer application ta see yer qualifications. wan’ed ta move ya ta the labs. but yer already applied?” Red closed the file again, looking away from it and instead at Sans, his eyes searching. Confused. 

 

Sans had a successful family. Sans had worked his own way up to two bachelors and could've  _ easily _ become as successful as his brother and father combined. So why was he not? 

 

“yer could've gotten the job easily sans. wha’ happened?”

  
  


Sans looked at the ground guilty, not saying anything. He didn’t have an explanation for him that doesn't reveal too much. Sans has a friend he tells his most troubling problems too. His pun pal. And she was furious, she didn’t stop ranting for hours about it.

  
  


When Red didn't get an answer, he just sort of… sighed.

 

“well. wha’ever the reason was, ‘m givin’ ya a second chance.” He told Sans, pulling up a contract, already signed on Red’s part, it only needed Sans’ signature.

 

“i can move ya ta the labs startin’ next week. it’d be an assistant job at first, but with yer knowledge an’ qualifications ya could build yerself up in no time.”

 

It would also keep him from potential rude customers, the payment was a lot better and so were a lot of the benefits. The labs and the IT department was what you would usually strive for when applying to SoulFell.

  
  


Sans looked at the contract with wide hopeful eyes, he wanted it, he wanted this so bad. It was within his reach, it was right there… but…

 

Sans looked away, tears in his sockets, threatening to fall. “i….can’.... ‘m sorry.”

  
  


Red actually looked at him shocked. Not because he declined, Red had expected that. But because he looked so  _ longing _ , looked so destroyed when he  _ still _ declined.

 

“why not!?” Red asked, his tone sounding more demanding than he wanted it to.

  
  


“i… he would be so mad… ‘m sorry ya wasted all dis time doing dis for me!” Sans whispered, before he bowed, the tears spilling from his face. “i just…. can’.”

  
  


“ _ who? _ ” Red asked, feeling almost like a fire was lit up in him. Who was keeping Sans from reaching his full potential? Who was making Sans feel like he couldn't take a job he clearly wanted so badly he’d spill tears over the missed opportunities?

 

Who would do such a thing and  _ how dare they!? _

  
  


Sans stayed quiet, his hands going to his face to hide, hide from Red. His shoulders were shaking violently. his breathing was starting to pick up. He just whimpered, whimpered until his legs gave out from under him.

 

He sat in front of the door, hugging his shoulders as he hyperventilated, choking and wheezing at random times when he didn’t get enough air. Before his body went forward and he face planted on the floor, trying to hold back his sobs and choking.

  
  


To Red, seeing Sans like  _ this _ , so hurt and scared and panicked, it was almost terrifying. It was painful to watch, was something that made Red feel like his soul just dropped faster than anything else ever had.

 

He almost  _ ran _ up to Sans, dropping to his knees before him. He picked him up gently into his arms, holding him to his chest. 

 

“‘m sorry sans, yer fine. yer fine. i didn’ mean ta scare ya,” Red tried, tried so badly to calm him down.

  
  


Sans’ hands clinged immediately to Red’s shirt, snuggling under the opened jacket like he could just disappear in it. The whole time, Sans tried everything to suppress his emotions, calm down, slow his breathing. But it was hard, it really was.

 

It was hard to remember who was holding him, where he was, what was going on. Just floods of  _ him  _ in his head wouldn’t stop. How he would see him after work, how he got upset with Sans for making him wait five minutes after work yesterday. How he was still mad today…

 

Sans just held on, focused on the warmth around him, the worried and concerned voice that tried to whisper things to him, rubbing his back. The voice was calming, grounding, making Sans lean towards it. Closing his eyes and concentrating, pressing his face to the silk shirt.

  
  


Red's own voice slowly grew quieter as Sans seemed to start calming down, though he still held him close. Still stroked his back gently. Still tried to give him comfort.

 

His shirt was a little wet from Sans’ tears, but Red didn't care about that at the moment. All he cared about was Sans slowly calming down, his breathing calming and his posture less as tense.

 

“yer fine,” Red reminded him once more. “‘m here fer ya. ‘m not gonna hurt ya.”

  
  


Sans only whined to that, rubbing his face into Red, his hands going to Red’s shoulders for more support. “‘m s-sa-sa-sooaarryyy!”

  
  


“what for?” Red asked, holding Sans a little closer. “ya did nothin’ wrong, sansy, yer fine. yer got no reason tibia-pologizin’.”

 

His smile was a little awkward, a little nervous when he made the pun, not sure how Sans would react to it in this situation. But he didn't know how else to lift his spirits either.

  
  


Sans thankfully, let out a watery laugh, pulling away from Red to sit on his own, his arms rubbing at his face to wipe the tears, while hiding his face so his  _ boss  _ wouldn’t see it. “sorry… i guess i got a little  _ rattled  _ on ya… ‘m okay now.” 

  
  


“like i said. ‘s alright, yer fine,” Red still assured him. He got up quickly, but only to grab a packet of tissues, handing them to Sans as he sat back down on the floor to be at his height again.

 

“are ya feelin’ a little better?”

  
  


“yeah, thanks.” Sans murmured, gratefully grabbing the tissue packet and taking one, rubbing his eyes until the tears finally stopped. “ i uh…. sorry, but no… on da job…” His face was looking straight down, his body still shook, but at least he wasn’t having a panic attack anymore.

 

He felt sleepy, but that was expected. Sans always gets sleepy after an episode. “i… think i should go home… to nap…” He wished there was a room where he could nap, so he doesn’t have to leave so early before the end of his shift when he didn’t even work here for a month yet. But he can’t go out like this!

  
  


“oh ya, uh. ya can nap on my couch if yer want ta,” Red offered before he could even quite think of what he was saying. “‘s the least i can do after…” Accidentally throwing him into a panic attack.

  
  


Sans stared at the couch, debating if he should bother his boss anymore than he had. But… he didn’t want to leave this room looking like he had been crying, people would ask what happened, and would blame Red more than they already do.

 

So Sans nodded shyly, letting himself be led by Red to the couch, laying on it and just… looking at the ceiling. He felt a little awkward, just laying on his boss’s couch, planning to go to sleep.

  
  


Red, though, didn't mind at all. He let Sans to it once he was on the couch, going back to his desk to file back all of the files scattered around on his desk, mourning over the missed opportunity for Sans. But he clearly shouldn't be pushing it.

  
  


Sans turned around so he was facing the back of the couch, his back to the world as he hid himself in the cushions. 

  
  


When Red looked back to Sans a little later, having gotten into his work after putting back the files, he already saw the skeleton fast asleep on his couch. He looked so small, so fragile. So soft and innocent. Red wanted to hold him. Wanted to protect him.

 

Sans had felt so right in Red's arms earlier. Like he belonged there. Like a puzzle piece Red's been missing the whole time.

 

He got up, quietly and carefully, taking off his own big jacket and gently placing it over Sans as a blanket.

 

-

 

When Sans woke up, he was covered by something nice and warm he didn’t remember being there before. He sat up, the movement of the jacket falling to his lap caught his attention. Huh. That’s Red’s jacket.

 

Sans grabbed it, wanting the warmth it provided, throwing it over his shoulders so he was now wrapped around it comfortably. He looked around, seeing Red deep in his computer, doing work most likely. 

 

Red was too distracted to notice Sans get up, walking quietly to his side to gain his attention, only for his own attention to be swept away by the screen. Oh…  _ Oh. _

 

Well then.

 

_ Wow _ , Sans had seen a bit of porn before, but never like  _ this _ ! He didn’t even know how one could even fit that in themselves.

 

“dat looks like it would hurt.” Sans commented.

  
  


“ah,  _ fuck!”  _ Red cursed startled, almost jumping in his chair as he quickly scrambled for his mouse, closing the window.

 

“s-sans! i didn’ know ya were awake already!” His face was flushed in a bright, embarrassed red. He wasn't used to people being able to sneak up on him, dammit,  _ no one's  _ ever done this before!  _ He wasn't prepared! _

 

“i, uh. i wasn’ doin’ anythin’ inappropriate if, uh. if ya were worried ‘bout that! just… watchin’...” That… did not make things better, did it?

  
  


Sans’ eyes and brows furrowed, looking at Red sceptically. He  _ saw  _ what Red was watching, he saw the boobs, he saw the weapons and that big giant dick that was being slammed into her while she was being cut up. “are ya sure?” Sans asked, clearly not buying it.

 

Sans wasn’t even judging, he was mostly doing this because Red felt the need to lie about it.

  
  


Red, though decided to take a different path than the one of fibbery. 

 

“so, uh. ya seen the little gift i got ya?” He changed the topic instead. Cleverly to something he doubted Sans would like to ignore that easily. After all, Red had gone out of his way to get it for him, it’d be rude to ignore it now, wouldn't it?

  
  


And he got him, of course Sans wouldn’t be rude. “yes, it was very sweet, ‘m excited to use it. do ya want me ta leave ya alone so ya can….” Sans waved to the lower part of Red’s body. “uh… take care of yerself?”

  
  


“um…” Oh god, Sans, why couldn't you just pretend to not have seen anything. But Red figured this… might as well be the easiest way to end an awkward situation like that.

 

“i, uh… yea, i think that might be good…” He mumbled out, clearly embarrassed still.

  
  


Sans nodded, squeezing Red’s hand for a second before turning and walking to the door. “thank ya fer lettin’ me nap here.” His hand reaching for the door handle, looking over his shoulder for only a second to deliver his comment.

  
  


“ah, sans,” Red said, stopping the small skeleton right before he left. “i wan’ ya ta know yer… always welcome here. if ya need someone or just… a nap.” He wasn't sure if he liked the thought of Sans getting a panic attack again and Red  _ not _ being there to help him. He really hoped Sans knew he was serious…

  
  


Sans turned to look at Red, his expression a mixture of blankness and surprise. “uh… yeah… thank ya very much, i will mr. red. bye bye.” Before he opened the door and closed it soon after, gone.


	4. sans is like a onion, he has layers of abuse

The next day, Sans came to work with not so happy spirits, avoiding most people by saying he had to do something real quick or positioning his head at an angle. 

 

One of his already chubby cheeks bigger than normal, nothing looked wrong with it other than it made his smile look weird and his socket not being able to fully open. When people asked about it, he just said he had a hard candy he was working through. Which made people coo, Sans didn’t understand why, but it did. 

 

Oh well, at least he was given some privacy in his little station. 

 

Until he realized…

 

He needed the new headset that was being given to the customer support agents, but it was in the first floor.

 

Sigh.

 

Sans got up, moving to the elevator and pressing the button to go to the bottom floor. He was glad he was alone in the elevator, he didn’t know if he could handle being confronted in a area he can’t run fro-

  
  


The elevator door opened to Red.

 

Red didn’t even notice Sans at first, too occupied thinking about, well. Sans. He’s heard already that he was in an… odd mood today and it was worrying Red.

 

But now he was there, in front of him, and by the time he noticed Red was already in the elevator, the door closed behind them, the elevator moving. Sans’ cheek looked… off.

 

“are ya alright?” Red asked before anything else. He felt like he had to get that off his chest. He’s been having a really bad feeling ever since he heard Sans acting off, and it did  _ not _ get better when he saw Sans looking… like  _ this. _

 

Red couldn’t even point a finger at it. He didn’t look like he was in a bad mood, he didn’t look like after he’s had a panic attack. But he just sort of looked a little… dull. Less as bright and happy…

  
  


“‘m okay.” Sans looked down, his shoulders up to hide his cheek. “how are ya doin’ today?” His eyelights would glance to the number on top of the door, waiting for it to reach ground zero, hoping, praying, willing it to go faster.

  
  


Red didn’t want to say he didn’t  _ believe _ him, but… the way Sans held his body, looked away, it just didn’t seem right. It  _ didn’t. _

 

“hey, sansy. can ya look at me please?” Red asked, one hand gently moving to Sans’ cheek to move his face to look at him.

  
  


Sans yelped and flinched away when Red touched his swollen cheek, turning his head and hiding his face from anymore touches. Sans never got used to pain, he was so weak that barely anything can hurt him. Let’s not even  _ mention  _ a serious injury.

 

“ah, no!” Sans cried, moving to the corner of the elevator so Red couldn’t get close without Sans knowing.

  
  


Red almost froze up, startled, hand pulled up and close to his body. Had he…  _ hurt _ Sans? He was being  _ gentle  _ with him, how would’ve something like that hurt him so badly…

 

There was something white on Red’s hand and… He looked back at Sans, one part of his cheek looking smudged, showing a sickish dark blue color.

 

No, something was definitely wrong.

 

With one hand, Red subtly pulled his phone out of pocket, pressing the button to a personalized app, the movement already burnt into his brain as muscle memory. The elevator stopped seconds later.

 

“sans,” Red said, his voice clearly more serious now, though he still tried to keep it soft. He didn’t want to scare him. “wha’s wrong? are y’ hurt? was there an accident?”

  
  


“he didn’ mean it!” The small skeleton defended without thinking, regretting his words the second he realized what he said. But something else caught his attention, Sans looked around in shock, feeling no more movement. “mr. red, i think we’re stuck…”

 

Oh no. What awful timing! Why  _ now  _ out of all times!? Will they even be okay? What if the elevator starts falling?

  
  


_He?_ _He_ as in _he_ who also didn’t want Sans to work in the labs? _He_ who was apparently now hurting Sans. Oh, Red didn’t like this ‘ _him_ ’ guy. He didn’t like them at all, not one bit.

 

“don’ worry, ‘s fine. the tech staff’s been notified,” Red assured Sans almost dismissively. And they have. With a little message auto-sent by Red’s app to let them know the elevator was in personal use by him and not broken.

 

“sans… can y’ come ‘ere please…?” Red opened his arms at the offer, kneeling down on one leg to be closer at his height. He hadn’t approached Sans since he backed away, not wanting to frighten him even more, though he didn’t like him… hiding like that, either.

  
  


Sans shook his head violently, only to regret it later, holding his cheek close with both hands. “owwie…”

 

Sans’ back was to Red, not wanting him to see. Red already saw him in an inappropriate moment, he doesn’t want to do that again. He can’t keep doing this to his boss, he couldn’t bring so much drama into his workplace!  _ He hasn’t even been working here for even a month!! _

  
  


But all Red wanted was for Sans to be okay. He didn’t care about the drama or the extra care. He just wanted him to be happy and fine.

 

Red let out a tense sigh when Sans seemed to still avoid him.

 

“sans… yer hurt,” he muttered out carefully. “at… least let me bring ya ta the medical department. they could give ya somethin’ for the pain. we’ll…” Red tensed at that part, his own voice sounding strained. “we’ll… jus’ tell ‘em ‘t was a work accident. ya don’ gotta tell anyone wha’ happened.”

 

And really. He didn’t need to. Red already knew more than enough. All he had to figure out was who this mysterious ‘he’ was.

  
  


Sans’ head finally turned to him, his cheek all white except for the few streaks where the dark color was being exposed. Sans’ eyes looked tired and worn, like all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

“promise?”

  
  


Red still wished he would just tell  _ him _ at least. But he nodded. “i promise,” he said, subtly pressing something on his phone again. The elevator started moving again, and Red quickly pressed the elevator button to the floor with the medical department. 

 

“yer gonna be fine, sansy.”

  
  


Sans looked around in surprise, like he would figure something out if he looked to every corner of the elevator to see the reason for the timing. He gave up and looked to Red, giving him a wide smile, closing his eyes as he exclaimed. “thank ya mr. red!”

  
  


Red noticed now, with the big smile Sans was having, how much his cheek was actually bruised. His smile was a little deformed where the cheek would swell, his eye suffering from it as well. It wasn’t as noticeable before, but now that Red knew, he could see it clearly. And it looked so painful.

 

“no worries, sans. yer welcome,” Red mumbled out, trying to make the words sound friendly, but… they most likely just sounded sad.

 

-

 

They made it to the medical department, Sans wiped off the makeup so the nurses wouldn’t question why it was hidden in such a way.

 

Red explain how it was an accident, but that only caused the nurses to think  _ he  _ was the accident. Which Sans quickly told how much of a clutz he was, always getting hurt. That seemed to calm them down, and soon, ointment was applied onto the bruise, making Sans put ice in his mouth, in the bruised side.

 

They were finally left alone then, both of them sitting there in one of the rooms, the nurses left to go get more medicine for Sans to have.

  
  


Red should’ve probably gone back to his own office. But he hadn’t. He wouldn’t have been able to focus on work either way with Sans still here. He was sitting on a little chair close to the hospital-esque bed they had treated Sans on, his hands wringing a little awkwardly.

 

He really didn't know what to do or say now. What  _ did  _ you do or say in a situation like that? Sans was obviously getting hurt by someone close to him. And he obviously didn't want to talk about that.

 

“give me yer phone,” Red finally demanded, his voice a tense mumble. He didn't mean to sound demanding but it was just so hard to watch your words, when you already barely knew what to say.

  
  


Sans flinched, and immediately took out his phone and gave it to Red with a whimper, like if he didn't do what Red said then he might get punished. 

 

“w-why…?” But it still didn't explain why his boss would demand for his phone suddenly. Wait, is he gonna check his numbers and see who in his contact list could be the person who woul-

 

Sans didn't even finish the thought as he lurched forward,  hand outstretched for his phone. “wait no!” But he only managed to fall, fall straight into Red’s lap, on his  _ boss's  _ lap.

  
  


Red blinked twice, surprised when Sans was suddenly in his lap, looking almost panicked. Shit, shit. Of course he would. Red had just demanded his phone with no context whatsoever.

 

“ya, uh… ya wanna give me yer number instead, then…?” Red had only planned to give Sans his personal number. To have someone to call when he needed help or just… needed  _ someone. _

  
  


Sans looked up at him in confusion, before Red’s words caught up to him. “o-oh… oh! uh…” As Sans struggled to find his words, one hand went to his phone, unintentionally putting his small hand inside Red’s, his little fingers almost grabbing onto one of other's. 

 

“‘ll give ya mine.” struggling in the other's lap to get off, but he couldn't even right himself to a sitting position,  much less get off.

  
  


It was Red who had to help Sans up in the end, the large skeleton picking up Sans with ease. But instead of helping him get off, he simply put him to sit on his lap to the side, arm around his back to support him, hold him steady.

 

“thank ya, sweetheart,” Red replied, the nickname slipping out of his mouth without him even noticing. It was natural almost. 

  
  


Sans didn't say anything, his sockets were wide as he takes in what happened, a hand going to Red's chest and fisting the ironed fabric. 

 

He mumbled something under his breath, looking down and looking lost. He clutched his phone in the other hand, pressed to his chest.

  
  


Red couldn’t hear what he said, but it didn’t matter. He simply held Sans a little closer as he took out his own phone, unlocking it and already opening the app to add a new contact. He gently handed it to Sans, the hand that was around Sans’ back rubbing soft circled into his side.

 

Oh, Red loved holding Sans like this. Having him close like this.

  
  


Sans took the phone, but this time, he repeated himself, louder this time. “my… b-boyfriend will… be mad again…” Sans whispered, looking down at his lap, looking at himself sitting on his boss's lap. “just like how he got mad… about me comin’ home with another man's…. jacket.” Sans’ gaze moved over to Red, seeing Red without his usual jacket, while one hand went to his own cheek to cradle his bruise.

  
  


Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

One would’ve thought that Red would back up after this. After hearing of Sans’ boyfriend. After hearing he would be mad. But instead, instinctively, Red’s hold on Sans tightened even more.

 

Like he was expecting his boyfriend to show up  _ right _ now. Like he was getting ready to protect Sans from whoever was to come. 

 

But no, no. No. Sans had a boyfriend. Looked so scared and uncomfortable.

  
It almost hurt Red to let go, but he did. His hold on Sans loosened, only getting firmer again when he picked him up to place him back onto the hospital bed.

 

“...my bad,” Red mumbled out. “i didn’ know ya had a, uh… yea…”   
  
So  _ that _ ’s who was hurting Sans… 

  
  


“it's okay… i never mentioned him, ya couldn't have known.” Sans gave him a soft smile, while his other hand went to punch in the numbers on his boss's phone. He put the number under ‘snas’ by accident,  since he was dividing his attention with Red and the phone. 

 

And gave it back. “i saved yer jacket, i can give it back later.” He offered, because he just unintentionally stole his boss's jacket, the founder of this large company.

  
  


So that’s where his jacket had gone. Red had been frustrated in the morning, unable to find it anywhere. But… oddly enough, he didn’t mind the thought of  _ Sans _ having it rather than him…

  
“ya can keep it,” Red told Sans, taking back the phone and almost smirking a little at the cute typo. Yea. He was going to leave it like that. “only if ya want ta, of course. ‘s about time i get a new one anyway…”

  
  


Sans stayed quiet on that part, looking bashfully down at his lap. He didn't really want to admit that he wants to keep his jacket,  _ that  _ would be very embarrassing to say. So he didn't say anything, but he did have a small smile on his face.

 

He really needs to stop this behavior, these thoughts, this was not what he was supposed to be doing with another man, another man that wasn't his boyfriend and was his boss.

 

“thank ya, mister red.”

  
  


The nurse came back before Red could say anything else, eying Red suspiciously as she spotted the monster so close to Sans. She gave Sans a small tube of ointment to put onto the bruise every few hours, and a pain killer if the pain would actually be too bad for Sans to do his job. Finally she also gave him a cool packet, and with that dismissed them both.

 

Red still accompanied Sans to the elevator, both because he still had to get somewhere himself, but also because he didn't quite want to leave Sans yet.

 

He gave him a quick text, saying nothing but ‘hey,' making sure Sans had his number as well.

 

“if ya ever need someone ya, uh. ya can give me a call, k?”

  
  


Sans looked at his own phone, smiling at that one little text, before turning to the sender and giving him a bigger smile. “okay mister red!”


	5. forgotten dreams that were never forgotten

After that day, everything went back to normal, never speaking of Sans’ boyfriend again. The only real change these days is that Sans would come to see Red on his breaks. They would talk and laugh together, Sans’ bruise was now gone and his smile was no longer restrained. 

 

Sans was on his second month now at his job, and he loved it. “‘m finally goin’ with da rest of my co-workers to da bar tonight, ‘m a little excited!” He squealed to Red, a plate of cherry pie on his lap.

  
  


“ah, right!” Red reacted surprised. “tha’s taday?” He felt a little… disappointed. He wasn’t even sure why. Because Sans went there without him? Red  _ never _ went to his employee’s outings, and quite frankly, he wasn’t particularly interested in starting to, either. He wanted to go to a bar with  _ Sans. _ Not with his employees.

 

“well, i hope yer gonna have fun,” Red decided to tell him, trying not to show his unreasonable to begin with disappointment.

  
  


“i will! jenna promised dat me and her are gonna… uh… ‘tear da dance floor?... up’ together? but dat sounds  _ fun _ ! so yea, ‘m excited!” Sans was clapping his hands rapidly, giggling madly. He didn’t remember her words exactly, but he did remember that particallary part.

 

“oh, and dave said we gonna do a drinkin’ challenge with me too!” Oh, his co-workers were so fun and energetic.

  
  


Red was laughing softly at Sans’ excitement. Oh screw Red feeling left out. This adorable little thing deserved something good.

 

“well, be careful with the alcohol,” Red warned him, though his voice was clearly playful. “still wanna see ya back at work on monday. wouldn’ know wha’ ta do without by best customer support worker. th’ place would probably blow up in unhappy customers.”

  
  


Sans died the second he heard that, flopping on the couch while also being mindful of his pie. He was making unintelligible skeleton noises, his face bursting into a dark shade of blue as he laughingly squealed into his hands.  _ Best customer support worker _ ! His boss just called him the best!

 

He could just curl up and die right then, and he would be content. “eeeeeeeee _ eeeeeeee-he-hehe-heheheheeeeee!!!” _ Red was going to be the death of him, Sans knew this, and he couldn’t stop it. He had no choice, he was going to die, die of all these compliments and Red being the best damn boss ever!

  
  


Red was cackling proudly to himself, watching what he was doing to Sans with a misschievous glimmer in his eyes. Oh, Sans was too cute. Too easy to mess with. Hell, he wasn’t even ‘messing’ with him, Red was pretty sure Sans was easily the best customer support employee he had at his company. 

 

“‘s true,” Red decided to keep going. “yer such a natural at wha’ ya do, ‘s like ya’ve been doin’ that yer whole life.” Huh, that got Red thinking. What  _ did _ Sans do in his free time? What did he do before applying for his job, aside from his bachelor degrees, of course.

 

“yer don’ actually talk ta customers when yer at home… do ya?”

  
  


“haha, no. i just…” Sans shrugged, unsure what to say, “do it.” the small skeleton was rubbing his eyes as he got up, calming his face for the blush to go away. Until he realized he replied to the wrong thing, and Red might think Sans just takes customers numbers and talks to them. 

 

“wait, no! i mean talkin’ to dem! i don’ talk to dem at home! i- no- wait a sec, ‘m not doin’ dat!” Sans’ arms waved frantically, like he was trying to shoo the thought away form Red’s brain. 

  
  


Red was laughing at the adorable behavior, lifting his own hands to calm Sans down a little. “don’ worry, don’ worry. i got’cha,” Red told him with an amused smile. “so. wha’ do ya do when yer home then? aside from nappin’, that is.”

  
  


Sans looked thoughtly at the ceiling, thinking a little to hard on the question than he needs to. “i sometimes like to bake. and i… used to… invent things.” Sans shrugged, “but i haven't been able to do dat recently. i like to hang out with my brother, we would watch movies and sometimes try to reenact them. dats really fun. and…. hm… i like to put the glow in the dark stars in my room… even if there's no more space for dat.”

 

It doesn’t matter, he could replace the ones that are dying out, he didn’t mind his whole room being lit up everywhere to the point he didn’t need a lamp to see where he’s going. It made him think he was actually sleeping with the stars…

  
  


Red could’ve almost cooed at him. Sans was so sweet and innocent, it was like talking to a child, untouched by the cruelties of the world, but so much smarter, too. And unfortunately far too touched by the cruelties of the world. Sans just didn’t seem to let it show…

 

“ya invented things?” Red asked, clearly curious. “d’ ya mind showin’ me some thin’s sometime?” Red used to invent things himself. Little silly things most of the time, like his app to stop the elevator, or one to turn off his brother’s lights via wi-fi to piss him off. Oh, Edge still hasn’t figured out why his lamp kept doing the thing it does, despite him having changes the light bulb three times and even calling an exorcist on the lamp once.

 

His bigger inventions usually got taken over by his father to get developed in the company with little to no credit to Red himself. They were ‘a family,’ after all. They ‘shared’ their ideas. Everything Red came up with suddenly was a whole family effort, except when it was his little things, then they judged him for spending his time with useless things.

 

But Red still liked to see new ideas. It was inspiring sometimes, was interesting to see how other people thought. And sometimes there was some real good shit.

  
  


“oh yea, uh… i did say i wanted to work here for a while. “Sans said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “i used ta make all these ideas dat matched dis company’s style, but i was a lot younger and da ideas might be… a little stupid now. “Sans giggled, remembering his younger self writing down his ideas.

 

“but i don’ know when i can show ya, my break is a little short…” Sans muttered, but he wasn’t too sad about it, Red wouldn’t have to see the disaster that is his inventions.

  
  


Well wasn’t that just like another punch to his gut. Not just did Sans more than qualify for the lab job, he had apparently already dreamed about getting it beforehand, even when he was younger.

 

Oh, that only made Red want to see those ideas even more.

 

“when’s yer shift over, usually?” Red decided to ask.

  
  


“three thirty sir.” Sans giggled, finding it funny that his own  _ boss  _ doesn’t know the time he gets off from work.

  
  


“hmm… how ‘bout i could come over some time after yer work?” Red usually stayed at the company much longer, but he didn’t actually have any fixed working times. He left ‘early’ often enough for business reasons, stayed ‘longer’ to finish something important, it wouldn’t work out if Red tried to stick to a certain time frame each day.

 

And he was sure he could file ‘looking at Sans’ ideas’ as a business reason. Sans  _ did _ say they were with his company in mind after all…

  
  


“um… maybe… not my house, please. any other place ‘m okay with, just tell me when.” Sans fidgeted in his seat slightly nervously, while also going over which days he has free for the week and where he could meet with Red. 

 

A cafe? A restaurant? Maybe they’ll just stay here after Sans’ work hours and Sans would be able to show him? Sans wouldn’t mind bringing his ideas to work.

  
  


“we could also go ta my house, if that’s fine with ya,” Red offered easily. His place may not always be the tidiest exactly, but it was tidy enough to invite people over, and he doubted Sans would judge him either way. The only issue there might be would be if Sans got to see things… he may not be supposed to see. But even then, Red doubted Sans would pay too much attention to them.

 

This was about looking at  _ Sans’ _ ideas, after all, and nothing else.

  
  


“r-really?” Sans asked, looking up at Red with disbelief and wonder. “ i can go to  _ yer  _ house?” He didn’t know if he should accept, he didn’t think he can really go to the house of someone as great as Red. He was the damn co-founder of SoulFell, something Sans admired. Hell, Sans admired  _ Red _ . He was just so amazing and kind and sweet and wonderful and handsome and…. no Sans, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. No.

  
  


“‘course,” Red told him like it was no big deal at all. “i hope yer don’ mind if i’s a bit messy, though.” He was already writing down his address on a little paper, together with a time and date that would work just fine with him. Which would be next monday, after Sans’ shift.

 

He slid the paper over to Sans casually. “though i can also drive us both after work, if ya don’ ‘ave a car yerself.”

  
  


“my… boyfriend… actually picks me up. so i would like dat… goin’ together i mean…” This was the first time Sans’ boyfriend was even mentioned since the incident with Sans’ cheek. Sans grabbed the paper and held it close to his chest, like it was something precious he had to protect, smiling widely at the paper now in his possession. 

  
  


So his boyfriend picked him up usually? That sure was one type of information Red would like to file away for later. Who knew when that might get useful... 

 

“alright. jus’ come ta my office after yer shift then on monday, we’ll go tagether.” Red wondered if they should pick up something to eat as well, Red wasn’t exactly the best cook. Cooking was not a trait very pronounced in his bloodline.

 

-

 

It was monday afternoon, Sans was heading to Red’s office when he was stopped by his co-workers, all of them laughing. “Sans, oh my god, there you are you little goblin!” Sans laughing at the greeting and waved. 

 

“Damn Sans, you were a fucking  _ beast  _ on friday!!” One of them hollered, giggling excitedly at the small skeleton in disbelief. 

 

-

 

It was almost 4pm when Red checked the clock, starting to wonder where Sans was. His shift was supposed to end at three-thirty, did something take longer for him after all? Was he stuck with a problematic customer?

 

Red got up from his desk, turning off his PC and grabbing his things, ready to leave. He would just look for Sans himself if Sans wasn’t going to approach him. Maybe he needed some help.

 

Red was staring at his phone as he made his way to the customer support, seeing if Sans might’ve texted him at some point. Only to get distracted by the noise of many voices. He looked up surprised, seeing a group of employees in a circle, chattering excitedly about how ‘he’ had been a beast, about how ‘he’ had been unbeatable, how they wanted ‘him’ there again next outing. Until someone finally replaced ‘him’ with a name. 

 

With  _ Sans’ _ name.

 

Red circled the crowd quickly without barging in, until he could see the small skeleton in the middle of the handful of coworkers, looking so happy and friendly.

  
  


“Sans, you fucking had way more shots then all of us combined! How were you not even a  _ little  _ bit drunk?”

 

“I was watching you the whole time, you didn’t even seem tipsy!”

 

“He was so cute dancing, too. How can someone drink all that and dance like he did?”

 

Sans was giggling, looking a little overwhelmed but overjoyed. He looked around at the people around him, only to spot Red in the distance. He called out to him, waving at the other skeleton cheerfully. “mister red! hi!!”

  
  


Red looked like a deer caught in the headlights when not just Sans, but also his employees suddenly were looking at him, some startled, some glaring, and others even scared. But Red wasn’t here to bust them. Red only was here to pick up Sans. And now he was in the whole center of attention doing so, his face flushed in a soft shade of red, startled and surprised.

 

“uh…” Well. This sure wasn’t going to be very subtle anymore, not unless he quickly put on a persona and came back for Sans later, but… he didn’t want Sans to see him be rude to the other employees.

 

“i was jus’ headin’ out,” he hesitantly began to explain, trying to find a choice of words that would be unsuspicious, but also not too estranged to Sans. 

 

“are, uh…” Red cleared his voice a little. “are y’ ready fer our, uh. meeting?” Well. That wasn’t too far off the truth.

  
  


Sans brighten, smiling widely as he nodded violently. “yes, yes, i am!” He exclaimed, saying ‘excuse me’ as he moved through the crowd to get to Red. When Sans was about to be free from the crowd, he tripped on one of his co-workers feet, face planting into Red’s stomach.

  
  


Startled, Red reacted quickly, bending his knees a little to catch Sans, arms quickly looping around him to hold him upright.

 

“careful, there,” he huffed out surprised.

  
  


Sans looked up at Red, his chin now pressed to the other’s stomach, a lazy smile on his face, cheeks dusted blue with his eyes closed. “‘m so excited to see yer house! let’s go!” Sans cheered, his toes of his feet is the only thing that touched the ground, and even then, it was barely. 

 

Sans wasn’t surprised Red caught him, he wasn’t surprised that Red was holding him. He loved it, he enjoyed when he was wrapped comfortably in those strong, warm arms.

  
  


Oh and how Red loved to hold him, how much he wanted to pick Sans up and carry him, hug him close. But he could practically  _ feel _ the glare of his employee’s on him, not to mention the fact that Sans… had a boyfriend.

 

“le’s go then.” He gently put him back down, though he still kept a hand on Sans’ shoulder as he went to walk beside Sans. He wanted to leave this place ASAP, not liking the venomous glares his employees were giving him, the way Red couldn’t tell them to just…  _ fuck off _ when Sans was here.

 

But oh.

 

Oh, he wasn’t going to get out of this  _ this _ easily.

 

“Hey, hey,” one of Sans’ coworkers said, quickly hurrying over to the small skeleton. “Where’re you going? Didn’t you just get off work?” Their voice grew a little quieter as they continued, though Red could still hear them clearly. “You know, he can’t keep you here over your working hours.”

  
  


Sans turned to them a little surprised, but just smiled at them. “oh no, ‘m going cuz i want ta!” Both of his tiny little hands going to grab Red’s hand, holding it while he almost pulled the bigger skeleton forward. Like Sans was presenting Red in some way or encouraging his co-worker and Red to have a chat.. 

 

“mister red is gonna look at da ideas i had! he is  _ soo  _ nice! right, mister red?” Sans looked up to Red, his tiny hands squeezing Red’s big hand.

  
  


“Is he now?” One of the coworkers asked, clearly sceptical, arms crossed. “I didn’t know our boss was this personally interested in his employees. So we’re on first name basis now, Mr.  _ Red? _ ”   
  
Oh, that didn’t sound good. Not good at all, not when it was coming from anyone but Sans. But Red kept himself in check, his body tense, hand almost clenching around Sans’.

 

“‘course. i like ta keep my  _ good _ employees ‘appy an’ motivated,” Red grit through his teeth. 

  
  


“see!” Sans said, pretty much hugging Red’s arm now. “see how nice he is! i really don’ understand how ya can’  _ see  _ how soft and nice he is!!” Half of Sans’ face was pressed into the arm, almost cuddling it.

 

  
Welp. That was clearly enough. Red wasn’t even looking at the other employees anymore, avoiding eye contact like he was convinced that if he didn’t see them, they couldn’t see his bright blush either.

  
“we should get goin’,” Red finally said, guiding Sans along as he almost sped walked towards the exit. “c’mon, sansy-  _ sans. _ i, uh. i wan’ us ta have ‘s much time ta look at yer inventions as possible…”

  
  


Sans followed obediently, letting go of Red’s arm and following with no contact.


	6. lettuce bath ourselves in puns

Sans let himself be led to the private parking, where Red hurried him into the passenger seat. Sans looked around the car in utter amazement and joy. He was sitting in the car of his boss, he was sitting in the car of the co-founder of SoulFell, he was sitting in the car of his good friend and cru-  _ good friend. _ Yup.

 

Sans watched as Red got into the car and started it up, all while Sans just stared at him, admiring him.

  
  


Once Red was in the car, hearing the soft rumble of the engine, he let out a relieved sigh. This is how he liked it. Just him and Sans. No coworkers judging him, suspicious of him.

 

“so…” Red began, his voice a little softer than before. “should we get somethin’ ta eat first? some take-out? ya got anythin’ in mind?”

  
  


“mcdonalds maybe… please?” Sans asked a little bashfully, but he looked up at Red with hope.

  
  


Red chuckled softly, already driving out of the parking spot to head towards the closest McDonalds.

 

“sure thing, sweetheart. i like yer taste,” Red hummed a little playfully. “very classy.”

  
  


“ _ lettuce _ say it  _ mustards  _ up a new side of me~” Sans winked, his smile turning into a grin. “ya might be classy with all dat  _ dough  _ yer wavin’ around, but ya gotta do a lot to  _ ketchup  _ to my level!”

  
  


“oh? an’ who say ‘m all that classy ta begin with?” Red replied, his grin cheeky. “i’d say tha’s jus’ a  _ cheesy _ cliche yer puttin’ me in.  _ fry _ again, smart guy.” 

  
  


“i’ll  _ relish  _ it if ya showed me instead,  _ olive  _ it even.” Sans tried his very best not to burst out laughing, he really did. “but if yer nothin’ but  _ hot air _ , ‘m gonna have ta tell ya ta  _ socket _ !”

 

Sans wanted to cry of laughter.

 

Sans did.

  
  


Sans wasn’t the only one crying. It was almost hard for Red to focus on the street with how he was laughing, his chest hurting from it.

 

“oh god. oh,” he wheezed out. “ok, those were really  _ grape. _ don’ make me laugh ta much ta drive, or we might ‘ave ta get a  _ ube _ driver instead.”

  
  


Sans curled up on himself in his seat, one hand going to lay on Red’s arm as he let out a dying wheezing. “ _ kelp _ me!” The small skeleton said through a wheeze, his voice high and lacked any air. “‘m dyin’!”

  
  


Oh, and so was Red. He already almost missed a red light, having been busy trying not to choke at his own laughter.

 

“oh? but i thought y’ were  _ sans _ all this time,” Red responded, his voice sounding strained from trying not to laugh through his own joke. “‘ave i been callin yer the wrong name the whole time an’ ya just played alon’, mr. dyin’?”

  
  


“no, no! dat my middle name, my real name is bob.” Once that left Sans’ mouth, he lost it. Sans even saw his life flash past him and he figured, this wasn’t the worst way to die…

  
  


Red was wheezing. Oh. Oh, this was true bliss. He was going to die on these streets and he was going to love it.

 

Red had driven to McDonalds almost instinctively, surprising himself when they were suddenly there. Oh, and he didn’t even know what Sans wanted.

 

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, though his voice was still clearly strained from the laughter.

  
“wha’ would ya like me ta get ya, sweetheart?”

  
  


“no, no, i can pay for my own! i don’ wanna do dat ta ya!” Sans waved him off, calming himself down so he could sit up properly.

  
  


“nah, ‘s all right, i don’ mind,” Red assured him easily. Really, he had enough money to spend some on Sans every once in a while.

  
  


Sans  _ really  _ didn’t want to argue on who should pay for Sans’ meal, he was half dead right now and they were nearing the drive through speaker. So Sans gave in, but only this once. “big mac, no pickles. please…?” Sans wiped a tear from his socket, looking up at Red with a grateful look.

  
  


“how ‘bout this,” Red began. “i get ya one with pickles, an ya give yer pickles ta me. does that soun’ good?” Oh, he’d really like some extra pickles.

  
  


Sans made a face, but nodded in agreement. Ew, pickles, one of the only things he couldn’t eat. Nasty. “sure, take dem away.”

  
  


“nice,” Red said, already excited for his extra pickles. He drove up to the drive-in, ordering them both big macs, both with extra pickles. So he’d get extra extra  _ extra  _ pickles. Nice. 

 

He got them both fries and some nuggets as well, putting the bag on Sans’ lap and the drinks in the cup holder before he continued to drive. It was convenient, the McDonalds had already been on the way to his place, so they were already close and wouldn’t have to suffer from cold fast food.

  
  


That didn’t stop Sans from opening his own big mac box, taking out the pickles immediately and putting them on the other big mac. But instead of putting the pickles in the burger, he put them over the bun, arranging them into a smiley face.

 

Little surprise for Red for later~

 

Sans placed everything back in the bag right after, holding the bag to preserve the warmth and also to leach the same warmth as well. The whole time giggling and kicking his legs, excited for when they finally reach Red’s home.

  
  


They arrived a few minutes later, Red already smiling brightly. Having Sans with him truly was a blessing. His cute excitement, his adorable little giggles, his warm, welcoming scent all made Red feel so… comfortable. More so even than he did when he would be alone at home watching his favorite movie. 

 

“we’re ‘ere,” Red said as he parked and stopped the car, slowly getting out of it. His house wasn’t too big, though still a little over average. He lived alone, so he never bothered to get the overly expensive kind of buildings he technically could afford, like his brother or father did. Sure, he liked having space, but enough was enough.

  
  


Sans looked out at the house once he opened the car door. His eyes were sparkling and his mouth was slightly opened, admiring the amazing building that lay in front of him. He was going to be  _ in there _ ! He couldn’t even believe it!

 

Once Sans slid out the car, he noticed that the drinks were still in the car untouched. “can ya take da drinks?” Sans asked, holding the fast food bag in his hands, while he carried a heavy looking and big bag on his back. Something he had the whole day now. To say the least, Sans can’t carry anymore, he was so little and there was only so much he could take. 

  
  


“oh! ‘course!” Red replied quickly, unlocking the car once more to grab the drinks. “my bad. ya, uh. ya wan’ me ta help ya with that bag, too?”   
  
  


“no, it’s my pride and joy, only i can carry it.” Sans said proudly, marching his way to the front door.

  
  


Red snorted amused, but accepted that. He locked the car once more, following Sans to the front door and unlocking it.

  
“after ya,” he said, inviting Sans in.

 

The entrance hall wasn’t too showy. There were some shelves and coat hangers, two couches and some bookshelves filled with books. It had a few rooms connected to it, one where the door was already open, showing a regular living room with a big couch, a huge flat screen TV and an assortment of consoles and games. There were also two staircases leading up to the second floor, though Red was leading Sans to the living room.

  
  


Sans let himself be led, while he looked at every single direction he could, taking in everything he could possibly see. “wowie, dis place is  _ so  _ cool!” Sans exclaimed, acting like he was in a whole new wonderland, and that he might combust at any second.

  
  


Red was chuckling a little awkwardly, not having expected Sans to be this impressed. People would usually rather be surprised by how little Red kept his place.

 

“yea? ‘m glad ya like it,” Red told him, though, smiling softly. He sat down on the couch, quickly moving some stuff on the couch table away to make space for whatever Sans had to show him. “so. ya ready?”

  
  


Sans nodded excitedly, putting the food bag on the table before taking off his backpack, opening it and grabbing everything that was in there. Which was three two inch binders filled to the brim with papers. “i didn’ know how much ya wanted ta see, so i brought dem all for ya to look through.” 

 

He struggled to hold all three binders, but then he dropped them on the table, making a loud bang. “so heavy…” Sans muttered, motioning to the binders a little weakly. “feel free ta look at dem, and i’ll explain da ones dat catches yer fancy.”

 

Sans didn’t want to take full control on what Red sees, there is way to much for Red to go through, so it was better for Red to look at them himself and say his thoughts. Meanwhile, Sans reaches for the food bag, taking his own big mac and drink.

 

  
Red’s eyes almost sparkled as he saw the binders full of potential. He opened the first one at a random page, seeing both old crayon drawings as well as a newer, updated version. Oh that was actually absolutely adorable.

  
  


Sans had many inventions, some as simple as everyday items, to more complicated and life changing. There was one that was a container for more fragile parts of a body, if it were to be hacked off or badly damaged, Sans had invented a container that would preserve the body part and even repair. So it would be able to be reattached at any time. It consisted in a lot of power, but the repair of an organ, monster or human, was incredible. There was even notes on the side on how to do such a feat, all sounding so reachable and doable.

 

There were other ones like making a new kind of magical drug, one that relieves stress and calm your muscles at a healthy, even pace, all the knots on your body would untangle by itself. For patients that were scared and stressed beyond what is recommended for them. And the best part, it doesn’t hinder their thinking or make them half dead, drooling on their pillow. No, they can be fully awake and talk to anyone normally without a care in the world.

 

Or one that was highlighted and looked to be praised out of all of them… and it was for good reason. Sans… managed to find a way to  _ regrow  _ a soul. If a soul was damaged or missing a piece of itself, the invention Sans had made could make the soul regrow it’s damaged or missing part easily with barely any pain and so many positive effects. Of course, there was a list that said what the side effects could be, like the feeling of bloating, uncomfortable feelings in the chest, or an overheating sensation.

 

But it  _ regrows  _ the soul. Any part of the soul. Like a starfish, the missing part can regrow the rest, while the other soul can regrow it’s missing piece. This was  _ life changing _ . Never been done, never been  _ figured out _ . It can save so many lives, it could  _ create  _ lives. Let infertile people finally be able to make their own ‘kids’ by just taking a piece of their soul.

 

Meanwhile, the inventor of this invention was currently stuffing his face full of his big mac like an idiot…

  
  


Red though was too busy to even notice. He was looking through the inventions fascinated, one more interesting than the other. Of course there were some details striking Red as iffy, sounding impossible that exact way or maybe just not ideal. But all in all those were some solid plans that, with a bit of a work over, if they didn't already get one, could get some very solid results. Some very  _ impressive _ insults. And Sans had been keeping these ideas from the whole world for this long…

 

“ya could actually develop these y’kno-” Red froze as he glanced to Sans, seeing his face stuffed completely with burger, and Red let out an amused, surprised snort. 

 

“good idea actually,” Red told him, before reaching into the bag for his own burger. He opened the little paper box to… laugh even more at the adorable pickle face on it. 

 

“well ‘ello there, mr. burger. i hope ya aren’ scared of people eatin’ yer face, ‘cause that's ‘xactly wha’ ‘m gonna do.”

 

And he did, starting to pick up the pickle one by one, throwing them into his mouth.

  
  


Sans choked on his own burger, hitting his chest before he was able to swallow it. Before he laughed out loud. “nuuu, don’ eat me mister skeleton man, i have a wife and kids!” Sans’ voice was lower pitched, like he was trying to sound gruff and strong to fit the voice Sans’ imagined the burger to have. But his naturally soft voice wasn’t able to fully manage it.

 

But Sans didn’t care, he just smiled and laughed at Red’s behavior. 

 

“ya monster, how could ya!” Sans faked a gasp and a look of horror, watching the big mac get eaten. “big macintosh nooooo!”

  
  


Red laughed evilly like a villain as he ate more of the pickles until they were all gone. “an yer wife an’ kids are  _ next _ ,” he dared, biting into the burger next, assuming the pickles inside the burger would be the ‘family.’ All the while he was cackling between bites like a villain.

  
  


Sans giggled, the biggest smile on his face as he watched Red make a big show out of it. Sans leaned into the other, his head resting on the other’s side as he too, ate his burger, making little ‘num num’ noises just so he could join in with Red.

 

Sans found it quite comfortable, his head on Red’s side, feeling him close, feeling so comfortable with him like this.

 

It was like when him and his boyfriend were first in love…

 

Sans didn’t want this to end, he closed his eyes and cuddled into the other, munching on his burger. How? How can Red be so nice and amazing? He was funny and laid back, he was supportive and a worry wart, he was kind and cared so much. Sans can’t understand why a lot of people don’t like him. Sans  _ loved  _ him.

  
  


Red was surprised when Sans leaned into him, though he wasn’t going to stop him. Sans was… very affectionate today. And Red loved it. He put an arm around Sans, the other holding the burger he was eating with much gusto. Red was so glad Sans looked as comfortable like this as he did. That’s really all he wanted. For Sans to be comfortable.

 

“yer quite the smart guy, y’know?” Red eventually hummed out, as he was casually glancing over the folders again. “those are some really impressive ideas.”

  
  


“thank ya, it was really fun makin’ dem up.” Sans had stuffed the rest of his burger in his mouth, reaching for his drink and the nuggets while he chewed. Then drank his cola to wash it down, tearing the sauce packet and drizzling it on the nuggets. “it… really means a lot… comin’ from ya.” 

 

And it did, hearing Red praise him felt so good, felt so much better than  _ anything  _ his boyfriend did. Sans felt so safe, so loved, so comfortable. It was… nice.

  
  


Red’s laugh was soft but shook his body lightly for Sans to feel. “really now?” He asked, tone surprised. “some a those’re a lot more impressive than anythin’ i’ve ever come up with sweetheart, ya really shouldn’ need me ta tell ya that.” Sans had  _ so much _ potential on his own, Red needed him to know that. 

 

“if ya wan’ed we could send some a those to the labs, get ‘em developed, but… ‘m not gonna lie to ya, sweetheart, i wouldn’ wan’ that unless yer the one workin’ on ‘em.” It was another nudge. A hint that he wanted Sans in the lab team. He  _ really _ thought Sans could do so much there…

  
  


Sans looked at his feet dejectedly, feeling like he was disappointing everyone. “i...can’... ‘’m not allowed ta pass him… be more successful dan  _ him _ .” Sans usually doesn’t like talking about these things, realizing quickly that it makes people around him upset. But with Red, he feel comfortable enough to finally start opening up, tell him what goes on.

 

“he said it won’ ever happen…” Sans sighed, but he looked at Red with a smile and said. “but i still got to be in da company i wanted, bein’ in customer support isn’ bad at all!” He met such good people there, people he got used to and doesn’t want to particularly leave.

  
  


Red, though, wasn’t satisfied. Maybe that wasn’t entirely fair. This was Sans’ life, not his. But to Red it felt like… Sans didn’t live  _ his _ life either. He lived his boyfriend’s life. The life his boyfriend molded up for Sans, shaped and planned exactly how  _ he _ likes it, not Sans.

 

“ya don’ gotta do anythin’ yer boyfriend tells ya to,” Red mumbled out, clearly unhappy. “‘s not up ta  _ him _ ta hold ya back. shape yer future. if  _ anything _ it’d be a team effort.”   
  
He let out a tense sigh, his hand around Sans rubbing soft circles into his side, holding him close.

 

“‘s not up ta me ta shape yer future either, so… do wha’ ya think ‘s right.” Though Red knew  _ this _ wasn’t right. And if Sans couldn’t see it, he… might just subtly set things in place by himself.

  
  


“i tried to, i wanted to help, so i wouldn’ be so dependent on him… but den…” Tears started to form in the corner of his eye sockets, turning his head to hide his face in Red’s side. “he got mad… and burned one of my binders…” His little finger pointed to the three binders that sat innocently on the table, a fourth binder forgotten. At the spine of the binders, there were numbers with the order of ‘1’, ‘2’, and ‘4’. The third one nowhere to be seen.

 

“i don’ know if i was bad or not… but it still hurt…” It hurt a lot, seeing all his hard work go into flames, tears blocking his vision, not letting him see the destruction of one of his precious binders.

  
  


Oh, Red was furious. He quickly wiped his hand on a napkin, before picking Sans up, both arms wrapped around him, pulling him on his lap and close to his chest. He didn’t care the least right now if this was inappropriate, if Sans had a boyfriend. No. He  _ did _ care. He was doing it  _ because _ of Sans’ boyfriend.

 

He was holding the skeleton close, hugging him tightly, almost using Sans for as much comfort as he was trying to comfort him. Red was trying to calm himself. Keep himself from cursing that guy’s ass off.

 

“sans, yer amazin’. yer smart an’ sweet an’ carin’. nothin ya could’ve possibly done could’ve justified what that…” He paused, his voice very tense, almost growled out when he continued. “...that  _ bastard _ did to ya.”

  
  


Sans gasped, looking at Red in shock, whispering a disbelieving, “ya said a bad word!” To the other skeleton.

  
  


Red’s words were mumbled, sounding almost like he was pouting. Like he was embarrassed. But he said, “‘s not my fault. bad people deserve bad words.”

  
  


Sans shushed him, putting a small hand to Red’s mouth to quiet him. “shh, no one is worth ya soilin’ yer pretty mouth fer.” Sans almost scolded the other, but he was way too soft to have any sort of a scolding tone.

 

But then the small skeleton winked at him, forming a sly smile. “unless yer talkin’ dirty ta me~” He joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

  
  


And Sans did lighten something up, except maybe not only the mood, but also Red’s face with a vibrant, bright blush.

 

Red put one of his large hands over Sans’ tiny hand, keeping it over his mouth as he placed a gentle kiss on it. 

 

“this pretty mouth could do a lot more ta ya than jus’ dirty talk, ya’d jus’ have ta ask fer it, sweetheart~”

 

Oh and Red, he was not joking. Not in the least.

  
  


Sans smiled sadly at the other, the same way he looked at the contract to work at the labs. “hehe, i… would like dat… a lot.” He muttered to the other, gently taking his hand back and wiggling his way out of Red’s hold. “but i can’...”

 

“yer very nice mr. red, i like ya  _ a lot _ ... but i can’ do dis...” Oh, how Sans wanted Red. Red was so much nicer, so much more gentle, so considerate and caring. Something his boyfriend wasn’t for a long time. Their relationship died out some point during the years, the spark between them smothered out.

 

But with Red, Sans felt the same way he felt with his boyfriend in the beginning. Love. Compassion. Wanted.

 

But he can’t do that! He has a boyfriend, Sans wouldn’t ever cheat. Though, it could be wishful thinking and Sans is just seeing things. His boss is not offering something like that! Would he? No, he wouldn’t. As amazing as Red was, Sans didn’t deserve someone like him. And it was stupid of him to even think Red would like him that way either!

 

Sans laid his head on Red’s chest, wanting the little bit of contact he could get before he would have to pull away. He just… wanted. A. Little. Bit. More.

 

Just to survive…

  
  


Red had expected an answer like that really, at least something like that Sans  _ couldn't. Wouldn't.  _ Though he  _ wanted _ to, Sans  _ wanted _ him and that was both exciting and… all the more painful for Red.

 

He wished, wished so  _ badly _ Sans could just…  _ ditch _ his boyfriend. He didn't deserve Sans. Red  _ wanted _ Sans.

 

But Red couldn't do something like that to Sans. Couldn't push or even just ask him to end relationships for  _ him. _ Red would have to… take matters in his own hands. Or wait.

 

But waiting wasn't an option when Sans was getting  _ hurt _ . 

 

“‘s alright,” Red muttered out eventually, holding Sans close to his chest. “i'll wait fer ya. ‘m a pretty patient guy.”

  
  


Sans looked up in surprise, couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Red telling him… he liked him? And that he would wait for him? He’ll wait! Why else would Red say that? He…

 

Sans jumped into Red’s arms once again, cuddling into the others neck. “how… how can i just leave him after bein’ together fer so long? he does so much fer me… but he doesn’ make me feel special like ya do..” Sans’ face might as well just become a part of Red’s neck, by how much he was cuddling and rubbing his face into it.

  
  


“yer ta good fer ‘im,” was all Red could think. Could say. “‘e doesn’ deserve someone like ya. not when he doesn’ ‘ppreciate ya, treat ya like yer…” The best thing that could've happened to him. Like he was precious, worth every- and anything. 

 

“like yer worth the world,” Red finished off and, he  _ knew _ he was getting too into it, he  _ knew _ he had to control himself somehow, but he didn't. He squeezed Sans closer to himself, bending down a bit to leave a soft kiss on top of Sans’ skull.

  
  


Only for Sans to whine at the other, his hand going to cover Red’s mouth once again. “ah, no stop! stop saying da right words, it’s hard to not do a bad!” To resist doing said ‘bad’, Sans slammed his face into Red’s chest, so it was protected from anymore assaults, and also to stop him from leaning in and….

 

Damn, Red was doing everything right, and Sans could barely even restrain himself. 

 

He wants Red so much… but breaking up with his boyfriend seems so unthinkable...

  
  


“right,” Red muttered out, opting to just lay his forehead on the top of Sans skull, to at least be able to enjoy the closeness. “‘m… sorry.” He only really was… partially. Because he didn't want to push Sans to things. Didn't want to ruin Sans’ purity…  _ this _ way.

 

Though he did not feel bad about anything regarding Sans’ boyfriend. Hell, for all Red cared, the guy could get hit by a bus. Would make this world a better place.

  
  
“yer… amazin’...” Sans whispered, relaxing in the other’s hold, enjoying the warmth of the other. And for only just a second, Sans pretended that he wasn’t dating  _ him  _ and was dating Red, in his arms comfortably.


	7. did you just like my old posts?

It didn't happen often that Red would get a call from his secretary, not unless it was on his office phone. But Red wasn't in his office, had been in the labs to check for the newly arrived equipment, make sure it was getting catalogued and registered accordingly.

 

At least that's what Red  _ had _ been doing. Until he got a call from his personal secretary, saying she had let ‘Mr. Gaster’ into his office and that Red should come as well.  _ ASAP.  _

 

Of course Red's initial reaction was to panic. He quickly assigned one of the head laborants to take over the supervision before Red  _ ran. _

 

He didn’t even take the elevator -  _ at first  _ \- assuming it would take too long to go all the way down only to go all the way up again. But after around five floors and a lot of panting, Red had given in after all, taking the elevator for the rest of the way.

 

He arrived at the floor only a few minutes after his secretary had called him, barging into his office, his eyes wide with panic.

  
  


Only to hear gross sobbing coming from under his desk, a small skeleton wrapped in Red’s new jacket was curled up, balling his eyes out into the article of clothing. He clutched it so hard around in, it looked like he was a cocoon. 

 

When the smaller monster heard Red come in, he wailed for Red. His voice breaking off halfway as he called for his boss. “rrrreeeee _ eeeeeed _ !” He said it like Red was the only one that could help him, that he was the only one there for him. The only one that could make him feel better, the only one Sans was willing to go to.

  
  


Red’s soul was beating so hard he was sure  _ Sans _ could hear it. He was running to his desk within record time, the door closing behind him.

 

“sans?  _ wha’ happened!? _ ” He asked, his voice hurried, but hushed. He quickly knelt down to Sans under the desk, collecting him up into his arms to hold him close. Was it  _ him _ again!? Had Sans’ boyfriend hurt him  _ again!? _

  
  


Sans’ hiccups and hitches made it hard for him to talk, but he pulled out his phone and unlocked it, opening up to a text messaging app.

 

The most recent conversation wasn’t pretty.

  
  


bae: 

U were cheating on me, I know u wer e!

When i get my hands on u, u are gonna wish u never were even born

 

sans:

you knew i was with my boss

plz aaron, he wanted to see my ideas

 

bae:

oh, so u think ur better than me now? is that it? after everythin i do for u u act like that!

 

sans:

no, plz, i just want to get the job i always wanted. you knew how much i wanted this job for so long.

 

bae:

I bet u were fucking ur damn boss u whore! I WILL KILL HIM AND U

U CHEATING BITCH

I dont give a shit, i already have bitches with me

I dont need u

 

sans:

are yoou cheaatin g in me?

 

bae: 

What do u expect?

U never want to have sex for some fucking reason

I need to fuck dammit

 

sans:

so y ou chet on mee?

 

bae: 

Fuck yeah I did

Still am

 

bae:

Hey u bitch answer the damn phone

Sans u better fucking answer

I’m gonna fucking murder u when I find u

 

bae:

No more chances

Ur dead

 

Sans was balling into Red’s shoulder, curling up around the other while his hands went to Red’s shirt to clutch it close to him.

  
  


That bastard. That fucking bastard. Red had taken the phone from Sans at some point and almost regretted doing so, having a hard time not to just  _ crush _ it in his hands in anger. That fucking  _ bastard! _

 

He couldn’t let Sans get into that freak’s hands, he’d hurt him again. Fuck, he  _ threatened  _ him with  _ murder. _

 

“sans, please come home with me today,” Red muttered out, his voice strained and hard. 

  
  


“can ya… come ta my house… instead?” Sans was actually playing with the thought of inviting Red to his own house. He knew it wasn’t the safest move, but knowing his boyfriend, he would damage his things. Things that mean a lot to him, like his binders. He  _ had  _ to protect them, he had to do  _ something  _ so Aaron wouldn’t get his hands on it.

 

But he didn’t want to go alone…

 

“please…?” Sans whispered, having a small hiccup episode before it past a few seconds after.

  
  


“of course,” Red replied immediately, holding Sans close. “‘s long as yer not alone with…”  _ Him. _ God, Red wasn’t sure if going with Sans was actually that smart of an idea. He felt like he might just…  _ murder _ his boyfriend if he got to see him. But that was at  _ least _ a better option than Sans’ boyfriend putting even  _ one _ hand on Sans.

 

Red got up slowly, holding and cradling Sans to his chest. He sat down on his office chair, still keeping Sans close, on his lap.

 

“d’ ya wanna stay with me fer taday…?” Red asked, though the offer was also a plead. Right now, he didn’t want to leave Sans out of his sight. He wasn’t sure if he could bear not knowing if Sans was okay right now. What if his boyfriend decided to show up here and would hurt him? No. Red couldn’t let that happen.

  
  


Sans already got comfortable in the other’s lap, cuddling up to Red as he hummed in agreement, muttering something under his breath. His sockets were closed, tears stopped, and a hand gripping one of Red’s fingers. For some sort of support and comfort.

  
  


Red couldn’t help but to blush softly, though he hadn’t heard what Sans actually said. He was glad the skeleton agreed, was glad he was relaxing into him. 

 

Red’s hand gently encased Sans’, the other around him for support. “wha’ was that, sweetheart?” Red asked, his voice soft and curious.

  
  


Sans mumbled a noise of complaint, not liking that he had to repeat himself, but he did anyways. “i… love ya…” He whispered, before he went to hide his face once again.

  
  


Red’s face felt even warmer than before, soul almost leaping out of his chest. “...i love ya, too, sweetheart,” he replied quietly, as softly as he could, his hand rubbing soft circles into Sans’ side.

  
  


Sans sighed in relief, sinking into Red. It wasn’t long until the little skeleton finally fell asleep, clutching onto Red like he meant everything to him.

  
  


Red waited for a little while as he held Sans like that, just… watching the small skeleton sleep. Watching the way his chest moved as he breathed, the way Sans sometimes clenched his little hands, or nuzzled into Red’s stomach.

 

It was too cute. Too perfect. How could  _ anyone _ ever even  _ think _ of hurting someone like that?

 

Red moved his chair closer to his desk, starting his computer with one hand, while he kept the other around Sans. He knew he should be doing work, but… sometimes other things had priority. And right now that was finding out as  _ much _ about Sans’ boyfriend as he could.

 

Red found Sans’ facebook page easily. The only problem was that he had a hard time getting away from it from the very first second he  _ saw _ it.

 

Red just spent his entire time looking through Sans’ pictures, puns or jokes he shared, sometimes just pictures of him messing around, like when he was obviously touching a sign that said ‘do not touch.’   
  
Red had a hard time not to laugh, or at least not to laugh loud or hard enough to rustle Sans awake. 

 

Sans didn’t seem to share too many pictures or videos of himself, usually just said puns or jokes. With one exception…

 

It was a picture of Sans held up by another, taller skeleton, wearing a Stitch onesie. It must be child-sized, but even so it looked a little big on Sans. Though maybe that was just how the onesie looked in general.

 

Attached was a video as well, Sans still in the onesie, shaking his adorable little butt at the camera, talking about how his onesie had a tail.

 

Oh. Oh, Red stood no chance. He had to like this video, it was too perfect.

 

But it was also grounding as he saw the other skeleton. Right. Red wasn’t here only to see Sans, but to find his  _ boyfriend. _

 

Red scrolled up again to find Sans’ relationships, finding his father, his brother - whom Red remembered was a police officer, so he quickly noted down his number just in case… - and then his  _ boyfriend. _

 

Red immediately went to Sans’ boyfriend’s page, finding a certain ‘Aaron Zahhak.’ Oh, he looked like a douche. From the very first sight on, Aaron looked like the kind of person Red just wanted to  _ punch. _

 

But also like the kind of person that could  _ pack _ quite the punch.

 

Red was looking through his pictures as well, finding… more and more infuriating stuff involving Sans.   
  
‘What would he be without me?’   
  
‘He’s so lucky to have me.’   
  
‘So cute u just want to ruin him.’   
  
Oh, Red wanted to ‘ruin’ Aaron. Wanted to beat him to a pulp. Wanted to make him regret everything he’s done to Sans.

 

There were many pictures of Aaron and Sans on there, Sans smiling in almost all of them, though something looked… off. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it. Couldn’t quite tell what was unsettling him. But something just was  _ not right. _ And he didn’t like it. He didn’t like Aaron.

  
  


Sans’ phone chimed a few times, making Sans grumpily wake up. With the most displeased face he ever made, he reached for his phone and looked at what dared disturb his sleep. Only to see it was facebook, telling him someone liked his posts. He went to check, and instantly realized it was Red’s.

 

Sans put the phone down and looked at Red suspiciously. “are ya liking my  _ really  _ old facebook post?” Who even does that? His gaze glancing to Red’s screen for proof, only to see his boyfriend’s page instead. Oh no...

  
  


Red almost yelped surprised when he realized Sans was awake, quickly changing the window he was on.    
  
“wha-? o-oh, i, uh…” Ah crap. Busted. “i s’ppose i did… ‘t was ta adorable not ta…”

  
  


Sans made a face, a face of outrage and embarrassment, his face lighting up blue. Sans slammed his face into Red’s stomach, nuzzling into it. “no fair!” But it held no bite, he kicked his small little legs while his arms went around Red, trying to bring him closer.

 

“ya weirdo, why da onesie one!?” That was one of the most embarrassing ones on there, why that one out of all of them!? Why not the puns and jokes he posted, or even the little funny things he did.

  
  


“‘cause i got ta see ya shakin’ yet pretty lil’ butt at me,” Red hummed in a reply, his hand slowly, not-so-subtly moving to Sans’ ass. “an’ ya were ta adorable in that onesie. couldn’ resist.”   
  
How could he ever?

  
  


Sans’ voice hitched up a few pitches, his face growing even more blue. One of his hands going to Red’s, shooing it away. “no, no! i didn’ break up with aaron yet, and  _ we  _ never went on a first date either! dat place is off limits mister!” Sans huffed.

 

This was one of the main reasons Aaron was as mad as he was with Sans. No matter what he did, Sans never wanted to have sex, no matter how many dates he took Sans on, or all the gifts he gave him. Sans never felt comfortable enough to give his body to him, that was when things started to go downhill.

 

Stupid sneaky Red, making him  _ want  _ the other to touch him that way. No, they would need to go on their third date before anything more serious happens!

  
  


Red removed his hand, but it was slow, reluctant, instead moving to Sans’ back. God, he wanted him. He didn’t want to wait, he wanted Sans  _ now. _

  
“my bad,” he mumbled out still, though, instead holding Sans close and… clinging to that  _ ‘yet’ _ Sans had given him. “‘m sorry, sweetheart. ‘m sorry.” He needed to control himself more. He didn’t want to scare Sans away when he was…  _ so close. _

  
  


Sans hummed, wrapping his arms around Red’s neck as he snuggled into the other. “hmm, ya can… touch it… after our third date…” Sans mumbled, feeling embarrassed to even say that. But he wanted Red to touch him  _ now _ . He wanted…

 

Sans grabbed Red’s hand once again, moving it back where it was before. “only a lil’ bit,  _ just  _ a lil’ bit!” Sans exclaimed, curling his fingers around Red’s, unintentionally encouraging Red to squeeze his tush.

  
  


Red flushed surprised, but quickly realized what was going on. Oh. Sans was struggling as much as he was. Wasn’t that nice to know.

 

He gave Sans’ butt a nice squeeze, letting out a deep, pleased chuckle. “aren’ ya a little bad boy? lettin’ yer boss do this ta ya…” He was running the hand that wasn’t on Sans’ butt over his back, feeling him, keeping him close.

  
  


“my boss ‘s amazin’!” Sans exclaimed, offended. Like what Red said was insulting to himself, like it was bad getting touched by his boss. “how dare!” Sans pulled Red’s face close, pressing his fuming cheek to Red’s. But he couldn’t be to mad, his amazing boss was touching his bum, and it felt very nice.

  
  


This time Red’s chuckle was more light, more genuine, and he nuzzled his own brightly flushed cheek to Sans’.

 

“yer ta sweet ta me, sansy.” Red hummed so happily.

  
  


Sans humphed, liking the contact too much to try to act upset. Until his phone’s alarm went off, making Sans turn to it in surprise. “oh, my shift ‘s over!” He kicked his legs and wiggled around Red’s hold until he sat up properly, taking his phone to turn off the sound. 

 

He slid off Red’s lap and grabbed his arm, starting to pull. “let’s go home!”

  
  


Red snorted surprised, but he complied. He quickly turned off his PC, before getting up as well, taking his bag and… ah. Sans still had his new jacket. Again…

 

Well. It was warm enough to go out without a jacket anyway. And Sans looked so cute in it, too.

 

“a’right. le’s go,” Red agreed happily.


	8. i AM the authorities!!!

After Red got everything he needed and stepped away from his desk, Sans clinged to his side, arms around one of Red’s legs. Sans was very small, his face reaching Red’s stomach, so his arms were wrapped around Red’s thigh, close to his crotch. But Sans didn’t notice, he just wanted attention, he wanted love and positive reactions. 

  
  


But having a little skeleton around his leg made walking a little… subideal… So Red knelt down, arms outstretched to Sans.

 

“wan’ me ta carry ya?” He asked without hesitation.

  
  


Sans’ eyelights  _ sparkled _ , launching himself into Red’s arm and clinging to him like it was dear life. His head went to snuggled under Red’s chin, his arms around the other’s neck. Red’s jacket sleeves bunched up around Sans’ arms, to large to stay on those small bones. “yes! yes! carry me!”

 

Sans always loved being carried, he always loved being put on a pedestal and being told ‘That’s my babe!’ to everyone. He felt like he was being proudly held up, screaming the love towards him he oh so craved.

 

He wanted Red to love him.

 

Praise him.

 

Want him.

 

Accept every bit of him.

  
  


And Red did. All of these and more. Red did so much, loved Sans so much, wanted to show him off so much, that he forgot. Forgot that he had an image to keep up. That Sans was his employee and that…  _ anyone _ seeing them like this would get more than just suspicious. 

 

But Red  _ forgot _ , and he stepped out of his office and into the elevator, without a care in the world whether someone would see him or not.

  
  


Sans’ head was tucked under Red’s chin, his sockets closed and small smile on his face. His arms were lazily around Red’s neck, his legs dangling and moving with each step Red took. With Red’s arm under him, his hand holding onto one of Sans’ upper leg, while Sans’ bum was resting on Red’s lower arm.

 

Sans loved this, he loved being carried like this, not a care in the world. Feeling protected and loved, safe and happy. Even without Aaron forcing him to go into customer support, Sans would have still met Red even in the labs.

 

Sans was so happy.

  
  


“Sans!?” A voice exclaimed, though, startling Red to tense. One of the employees approached them, glaring daggers at Red. “What’s going on!?” They attracted more people, glancing towards them now, some concerned and some just shocked.

  
  


“hmm?” Sans asked, a little confused as to what could upset his co-worker so much. “wha’s wrong?” He only opened his sockets halfway, looking  _ down  _ at his co-worker and… oh lord he was high, he was higher than co-workers he would  _ literally  _ look up to. Sans can’t deny that he liked it, he liked it a lot.

  
  


The coworker seemed surprised at the nonchalant answer. But instead of assuming nothing was wrong, they gave Sans the benefit of doubt and instead assumed Red was doing something Sans didn’t know of.

 

“This is enough, Mr. Fell. Let him go, or I’m calling the authorities.”   
  
“i  _ am _ the authorities,” Red practically growled down to them, his hold on Sans tightening. “an’ b’sides. ‘m doin’ nothin’ wrong or illegal.”   
  
That part made the employee look conflicted. Glare at Red conflicted, before glancing back to Sans. “You don’t have to do what he tells you to, Sans,” they tried. “It’s not worth it. Don’t do this to yourself.”

  
  


“he didn’ tell me ta do anythin’...” Sans said, raising a brow in question at the other’s strange words. “red is really great, i don’ know wha yer even talkin’ about. even now, he ‘s helpin’ me with some serious problems in my life.” 

 

And Red was nothing but nice and careful. So Sans turned his head to snuggled into Red some more, his smile growing. “he is actually really sweet if ya get ta know him! i bet ya would like em!” Sans chirped, arms tighten around Red’s neck.

  
  


The coworker seemed about as confused to Sans’ words as Sans had been to theirs, and so did the other workers, some of them starting to whisper things to each other. Things Red didn’t like, things about both him, but also about Sans.

 

“Sans, don’t you see he’s  _ manipulating  _ you!?” His coworker finally said, and with every word it was getting harder for Red to not just snap at them. Or maybe snap something  _ of _ them. “Come  _ on, _ you’re going to regret this if you keep-!”   
  
They shut up as Red quickly grabbed both their wrists in one hand, having stopped them from reaching for Sans.

 

“the only thin’ bein’ regretted ‘s gonna be ya puttin’ yer hands on ‘im,” Red growled lowly. “‘m not hurtin’ sans, calm yer damn tits an’ go back ta wor- go  _ home _ i guess.”

 

Red turned before he could see the employee’s reaction, speed walking out of the exit silently.

  
  


Sans knew it was inappropriate, but he couldn’t help it, he left little tiny smooches on Red’s chin as he walked to the exit. Maybe to calm Red down, but also his way of saying thanks. Either way, Sans was leaving little butterfly kisses on Red’s chin and neck, all innocent and small. But to Sans, it held gratefulness and affection.

  
  


And it worked. Red relaxed slowly, no longer as tense. He hummed quietly at the soft kisses, small pecks, nuzzling into them.

 

Red carried him to his private parking spot, a bit off the public ones, which was probably pretty good for them, because unbeknownst to them, Aaron was already waiting for Sans at the public parking spaces. Not even able to notice him getting carried away by the boss he had accused Sans of cheating on him with.

 

Red barely even wanted to let go of Sans when they got to his car, but he had to, gently placing him into the passenger’s seat, before taking his own seat next to him.

  
  


Sans had whined when he was placed down, unhappy, he wrapped the jacket tighter around himself. Cuddling up into it like a cold person would to a warm fluffy blanket.

  
  


“so, uh. where ‘xactly do ya live?” Red asked, his tone holding curiosity. He already had his phone ready to use as a GPS during the drive.

  
  


Sans’ arm wiggled out of his little makeshirt blanket, gently grabbing the phone and typing in his address, before giving it right back. “it’s a dark blue house with stars on it. i painted it myself, can’ miss it.”

  
  


Red chuckled quietly, the idea of Sans actually painting his house dark blue with stars being too adorable to him. Let alone the idea of Sans  _ painting his house! _ Tiny Sans! Painting a big house! Probably even struggling to reach all the spots with a  _ ladder. _

 

Oh, he wished he would’ve been there to see it.

 

Red started driving, following the directions of the GPS. It was at a smaller neighborhood, one Red had barely been to so far, so he drove slower, looking out to spot Sans’ house.

 

“does… yer boyfriend live with ya…?” Red began hesitantly. He wasn’t sure what to expect if he went over to Sans’ place. Was Aaron the reason why Sans hadn’t wanted Red to come over before?

  
  


“no, but he stays at my house after work… but… i don’ think he will now. he doesn’ stay when he’s angry.” Sans’ face scrunched up at Red’s words, bothered. “don’ call him my boyfriend please…”

 

He doesn’t want Aaron to soil that word. He was already going to break up with him, and the moment Sans had the conversation with Aaron, he didn’t really see him as his lover anymore. Boyfriend was just a word that was connected to him, but it was slowly starting to fade away these past few hours, and become more connected to Red.

 

“i… don’ see em as my boyfriend anymore…”

  
  


Red didn’t answer immediately, the words ringing through his skull. So Sans was going to break up with him soon. “‘m glad,” Red muttered out. “‘e was… really bad fer ya…” Sans would be a lot freer once Aaron was gone. Would have a lot more possibilities. A lot more options. Things that Aaron tried to keep from him for selfish, cruel reasons.

 

Red’s eyes brightened as he finally saw it. A few blocks away was the house.  _ Sans’ _ house. Painted in a pretty blue and covered in stars, just how Sans had described it. Oh, it was adorable, the way it popped out compared to all the other houses, but in such a nice, welcoming way.

 

“well, ‘m gonna assume i found yer house?” Red said, his voice slightly amused. 

  
  


“how could ya tell?” Sans giggled, peeking out to see his house getting closer. Nice. He watched as Red parked in the driveway, backing it slowly. Sans thought it was a good idea to get his keys out now, fishing them out from his pocket easily. When the car stopped, Sans opened the door and quickly went to his door, unlocking it swiftly and stepping inside.

 

Sans kicked off his shoes and nudged them close to the door with his foot, then ran into the house, out of sight. “take yer shoes off and wait at da door!!” Sans called.

  
  


Red was almost a little overwhelmed with how quickly Sans had disappeared, but he listened. He closed the door behind him, taking off his shoes and putting them close to Sans’ as he waited by the door.

  
  


Sans’ home was oddly neater than it should be, but it was  _ very  _ fluffy. There a nice decent sized brown couch, that looked like you could sink right into it, the walls were a nice light blue color. There was a decently sized tv, with a few console attached to it, with  _ a lot  _ of movies scattered around. There was an open kitchen, and two doors that lead somewhere. Overall, it looked like this place was made with only comfort in mind.

 

Before Sans had even appeared, you could hear him coming. He had plush slippers on, ones that covered the whole foot with cushions. It was bunny themed, the color was white with dark brown, brown and black spots everywhere. Sans wore a matching onesie, a white bunny with those three colors all over. He even had a fluffy tail and ears.

 

But Sans’ slippers, it  _ squeaked _ . It wasn’t obnoxious or annoying, it was soft and quick, like Sans can’t press down enough to make the squeaker go at it’s full volume.

 

Sans ran to Red, putting slippers in front of him, it too, was the big plush kind. But these were bigger, dragon themed. With claws sticking out, dark green in color.

 

“wear d’ese, ‘m gonna make food!” Sans said, before he went to the kitchen to prepare some instant food for them both, his slippers squeaking the whole way.

  
  


Red put on the slippers with an amused snort, not actually having expected that, and even less so having expected to see Sans in a full bunny onesie. Oh, it was too cute.

 

It was a little awkward walking in slippers this big and cushioned at first, but he grew used to them quick enough, following Sans into the kitchen. 

 

“you’ve got a really nice place,” Red commented, stepping close to Sans once more, though he ended up taking a small step back to not be in his way. “‘s really comfortable. very…  _ you. _ ” It looked like the perfect place for someone as cute and sweet as Sans. The only thing that was missing would be sweets everywhere.

  
  


Guess again Red, because once Sans opened his fridge, it was stuffed full with cakes and pies, with lots of other sugary sweets inside. Sans took out the milk and butter, closing it right back up. Leaving them on the counter as he goes to one of the cabinets, Sans actually climbed on the counter to get to it, sitting on his feet as he opened the cabinet. Seeing nothing but sweet things. Going from sprinkles to icing, and all these other ingredients to make sweet treats.

 

Sans did say he liked to bake.

 

But he wasn’t going for any of those, instead, he grabbed the box of mac and cheese, before closing the cabinet and carefully sliding down the counter.

  
  


Red was chuckling softly. Oh. Of  _ course _ he would have sweets. How dare he assume otherwise?

 

“can i help somehow, sweetheart?” Red asked, already glancing around if he could spot any pots anywhere to get for Sans.

  
  


“i like to put ground beef in my mac an’ cheese, i forgot to grab it. can ya get it from da fridge?” Sans asked, bending down to open a lower cabinet, grabbing a pot, putting it in the sink and turning the water on, filling it.

 

When he deemed it full enough, he grabbed it and carefully put it over the stove. The whole time he was struggling, so much so to the point that he let out a frustrating tsk. Going to the corner to get a pink step stool with many stickers all around it, and placed it in front of the stove.

  
  


Red meanwhile looked through the fridge for the ground beef, glad over the distraction so he wouldn’t be constantly cooing at Sans, seeing him stretch and get onto his tippy toes, until finally grabbing the little stool. Oh. Oh Sansy. You do things to Red.

 

“here ya go, sweetheart,” Red hummed, handing him the ground beef.

  
  


Sans hummed pleased, grabbing the ground beef and setting it next to the milk and butter. While Sans waited for the water to start to boil, he opened the mac and cheese box and took out the cheese packet inside. Before he seemed to realize something.

 

“mr. red, do ya like ground beef in yer mac an’ cheese?? a-ah! do ya like mac an’ cheese at all? i can make ya somethin’ else if ya don’.” Sans hurried to the other, worried Red won’t enjoy his stay with Sans. Red had asked  _ Sans  _ what he wanted, but Sans had just started to make something without asking Red at all!

  
  


But Red only chuckled, placing a hand on Sans’ shoulder, gently rubbing it.

 

“mac ‘n cheese soun’s great,” he assured Sans. “never tried it with ground beef before, though i imagine ‘s good.” Honestly, how could anything with macaroni and cheese  _ not _ be good? It was impossible.

  
  


“oh, good.” Sans sighed, resting his head on Red’s stomach, he grew silent for a moment, thinking over his words carefully. “red… are ya mean ta everyone but me…?” He had heard stories of things Red did, and how he acted to everyone else. It was hard not to believe them when they all told the same stories and everyone was either scared or hated him.

 

But today was the first time he saw Red act that way in front of him…

  
  


Red had his arms around Sans when he suddenly tensed a little. He… should’ve expected that. Of course Sans wasn’t going to stay oblivious forever. It was too obvious for Sans to not notice…   
  
“‘m not plannin’ ta hurt ya,” Red muttered out quietly. “or… manipulate ya, or any of the stuff they say. i jus’ like ya a lot sans. i didn’ want ya ta… see  _ that _ side of me…”

  
  


“do ya… really love me then?” Sans asked, looking up at Red with tears in his eyes, his eyelights hopeful.

  
  


Red hugged Sans close to his chest, his face nuzzling into him. “‘course i do. how could i not?” Red said, like its the most simplest, obvious thing in the world. “yer sweet an’ adorable, yer fun an’  _ so smart. _ ”

  
  


“den… i want ta see  _ all  _ of ya… no secrets… please, i think ya understand why… i don’ want no more secrets…” Sans muttered, letting himself sink into Red’s touch, his arms. “or i don’ think dis will work… i need ya ta love me please, and trust me… something i wanted for a while now…”

 

Aaron never trusted him, never cared to fill him in, probably never loved him either. “ya understand… i can’ go from a bad relationship ta another… an’ how everyone says ya act… it doesn’ help. wha if ya suddenly aren’ nice ta me anymore… o-or, ya hit m-me or call me n-names!” Aaron was like that,  _ Aaron was like that _ . Nice at first, then suddenly mean the next.

 

“wha if ya get mad because i don’ wanna do naughty things!? w-wha… wha makes ya not gonna do da same thing dat aaron did!?” Sans was scared, Red was so nice. He didn’t want to lose him, but what everyone says about Red, and adding Red’s big shape. He could  _ crush  _ Sans so easily. Sans was just tired. Tired and scared of getting hurt again…

  
  


“sans,  _ sans,” _ Red said, his hands on Sans’ shoulders, trying to calm him. “‘s fine. sans, ‘m not gonna hurt ya. ‘m not gonna call ya names.” He was holding him close, kneeling down to be at Sans’ height, able to look him straight in the eyes.

 

“‘m not like aaron. ‘s true that ‘m… not the best monster.” Far from it even, but he didn’t have to pronounce that part too much. “but ‘m not gonna hit ya, hurt ya, insult ya.”

  
  


Sans looked at Red with teary eyes, his hands going to Red’s cheeks. “ya… promise…?”

  
  


“‘course i promise,” Red hummed quietly. He leaned in, wanting, wanting  _ so badly _ to kiss him. But he managed to stop himself, instead leaving the small kiss on Sans’ forehead.

  
  


Tears slipped down Sans’ cheeks, hiccuping a few times as he gave Red a smile. “i b-believe ya…” Before the sound of boiling water caught his attention. “oh!”

 

Sans gently slipped out of Red’s grip, going to his step stool to put the heat down, then add the noodles in the pot. He grabbed a spoon from the jar that was on the counter, stirring it for a seconds then putting it down.

 

Sans turned to Red, rubbing the tears away. “hehe… so… can i ask  _ why  _ yer mean ta everyone else?”

  
  


“‘dunno,” Red admitted as he got back up from his kneeling position, instead leaning against a wall, watching Sans cook. “‘s jus’... always been this way. either people ‘ve been hard on me or… i was hard on ‘em.”   
  
Of course he remembered a time as a kid, when he was younger, when Papyrus was still a baby, where Red had been nice. Where he was playful and loved making friends, where his pranks were meant to make people laugh and not make them want to murder him.

 

Sans was… probably the first person Red had met that… made him want to act this way again. Made him want to make Sans  _ happy _ instead of scared. Made him want Sans to  _ like _ him instead of fear him…

  
  


“i say da same thing, but for bein’  _ nice  _ ta people!” Sans chirped, “can ya get me a drainer from dat cabinet?” Sans point to one of the farthest lower cabinet, preparing to drain the noodles.

  
  


But being nice got Sans hurt in the end, didn’t it? Made him vulnerable to Aaron, made him stay with him when he shouldn’t.

  
Red wasn’t going to say that. He didn’t want to ruin Sans’ innocence. Didn’t want to hurt him. To change him.   
  
“‘course,” Red replied instead, already looking through the cabinet for the drainer, before handing it to Sans.

 

“i think… yer a lot stronger than me, sans,” Red eventually decided to say. “‘s hard ta be nice sometimes.”  _ Most  _ of the times. “i guess… i jus’ don’ do it ‘cause a that…”

  
  


Sans moved the pot to the sink, taking the drainer with him, pouring the hot water and the noodles into the drainer, waiting for all the water to pour out of the holes before grabbing the drainer and putting the noodles into the pot again.

 

Moving the pot back to the stove, he started to put the milk, butter, cheese and ground beef. 

 

“mister red, do ya think  _ anyone  _ can be a good person… if dey just try?” Sans asked, not looking at Red, but his tone held a sort of innocence to it, yet seriousness too.

  
  


Red hesitated.

 

“no,” he muttered out. “i ‘dunno. maybe.” Though he didn’t really believe it. That  _ anyone _ could be a good person. There were people out there that do horrible things. That won’t stop either. Things that are unforgivable. Things you cannot recover from.

 

At one point, Red believed, you’d just hit rock bottom so hard there was no way of going up anymore. Even if you try to amend yourself. Some things were too horrible to be forgiven.

  
  


Sans stirred the pot gently, thinking over his words. “so… would dat mean i shouldn’ fergive ya? we know ya did bad things, but does dat mean i can’ fergive ya, or ya don’ deserve happiness… or me…?” Red did say he wasn’t a good monster…

 

“if ya say no ta my question, why can’ my answer be da same ta ya…” Sans turned, his expression didn’t show anything, he was mostly… passive about it all. Curious of letting things take it’s course. “tell me why.”

  
  


“‘cause yer better than me,” Red muttered, before shaking his head a little. “i ‘dunno.” He was saying that a lot today. “maybe ya should. maybe ya should look at all da signs an’ see that ‘m a fucked up kinda person. maybe ya should run or throw me out right now.”

 

Red wouldn’t take offense if he did, really. And maybe, a small scared part of him was  _ hoping _ Sans would. Because Sans deserved better.

 

“bu’ maybe ya wanna hold onto that… that sickly sweet thought that anyone can be a good person. an’ ya wanna prove me wrong. .”

 

“i ‘dunno,” Red finally said again. 

  
  


“then… explain da ya dat ya showed me…” Sans said, watching the mac and cheese start going together nicely. “i don’ know if it’s just cuz i wanna see da good in everyone. but wha about da monster ya showed me since da day i known ya.”

 

“da monster dat gave me food and coffee, da monster dat held me when i was havin’ a panic attack, or was havin’ a episode. da monster dat cared and worried fer me, da monster dat shared puns with me or looked at my ideas… da monster i fell in love with…” Sans whispered the last part. “is dat monster bad? ‘m gonna be honest with ya… i don’ think i would a fell in love if ya weren’ nice…”

 

Sans pulled the pot off the stove, before turning to look at Red. “was dat monster i come ta know… a fake? da same one dat is warnin’ me now, just so i don’ get hurt?”

  
  


“i ‘dunno.” There it was again. Red was feeling uncomfortably in the spotlight and he just.  _ Didn’t know. _ “i honestly don’ know that monster myself. never seen that monster till i met ya. till i jus’ wan’ed ya ta… be happy. ta like me.”

 

Red walked up to Sans, putting his arms around him to pull him in close.

 

“‘m not gonna lie to ya. i want ya.” Red muttered, his voice quiet, almost a whisper, but it was close to Sans’ skull. “an’ i wanna make ya  _ happy _ . wanna make ya feel good. tha’s… tha’s all i can tell ya, sans.”

  
  


“dat just proves da monster i know isn’ fake.” Sans looks up at the other and gave him a big goofy smile, giggling lightly. “now da food is ready, let’s put dem in bowls and go watch a movie!” Sans reached up and booped Red’s nose, laughing a little louder now.

  
  


Red simply smiled at him softly, relieved. He picked Sans up swiftly, holding him with one arm. “where’s the bowls?” he asked, already looking through one of the cabinets.

  
  


“d’ere.” Sans pointed to the cabinet right next to the one Red was looking in. Sans laid his head on Red’s shoulder, smiling.


	9. my house isn't stupid, YER stupid!!

They had their bowls filled with food and some punch, sitting in Sans’ plush couch while Sans had the remote. He picked a movie for them to watch and snuggled to Red’s side, sighing in content.

 

The small skeleton looked up at Red, waiting for him taste his food, tell him what he thought. If it was good. If he liked it.

  
  


The food already  _ smelled _ great and Red was so excited to try it. And as soon as he did, he literally let out a moan at the taste.

  
“god, ‘s good,” he mumbled through his mouthful of mac and cheese. And holy shit. It was. It was like the best thing he’s ever eaten.

 

Alright, so maybe he was exaggerating a little, because he had been to many fancy restaurants before, genuinely good ones as well as just plain fake ones. But still. This was so good, and the fact that  _ Sans _ made it only made it so, so much better. He didn’t think anything Sans would make for him could ever possibly taste bad.

  
  


But it made the desired effect either way, because Sans  _ lit up _ , was looking at Red with the happiest expression he ever showed him. He was almost bouncing in his seat, making his slippers squeak with every bounce. “really!? ‘m so  _ so  _ glad ya like it! i love makin’ it, it taste so good!!” 

 

Sans himself was squealing, hooking one arm around Red’s as he started on his own meal, giggling the whole time. God, he was so happy! Aaron didn’t even care to try his cooking, and when he did, it tasted awful. But Red is so amazing, liking his home cooked meals, even if it was instant food.

 

Sans was so happy, he leaned up to give Red a smooch on the cheek. “if ya want, i can make ya any dessert ya want! cake, pie, chocolate, lollipops, gummies!” Sans offered.

  
  


“sweetheart, yer too good ta me,” Red chuckled out, but he leaned happily into the smooch. He couldn’t even think of what and if he wanted any dessert, he was too distracted by the great food he already had as well as Sans’ closeness. Sans’ warmth and presence and  _ love _ . And those adorable tiny hands, his welcoming scent, the soft, happy voice.

 

He truly was too good to him.

  
  


Sans smiled at him, just barely about to say something when there was a bang at the door, before the door opened with an angry muscular seahorse barging in, looking outraged. He turned to look at Sans, becoming even more furious when he saw Sans cuddled up to some other guy, and zoomed right over. Aaron’s hand was stretched out to grab Sans, talking through his grit teeth. “ _ You little mother fucking bitch _ !”

 

Sans  _ screamed _ , moving away from Red and Aaron, trying to put as much distance between Aaron and him, looking horrified. “ _ aahhh!  _ no, please!!” He yelled, his hands up in surrender and in attempt to calm the other monster.

  
  


Red reacted immediately, placing his bowl of mac and cheese aside and getting up, grabbing Aaron’s wrist, before pushing him back roughly.

 

“i wouldn’ do that if i were ya,” Red growled at the monster he  _ knew _ was Sans… ‘boyfriend.’ “in fact,  _ wha’ _ i would do would probably be ta  _ run  _ as fast an’ far as i could ta  _ never _ lay a hand on sans again.”

  
  


“The fuck, you asshole! You just don’t steal my bitch and try to order  _ me  _ around!!”  Aaron turned around, a fist ready to land on Red’s cheek. 

 

“You fucking asshole!” Aaron threw the punch, every bit of him was covered in rage, uncontrollable rage.

  
  


Red took the punch, only to deliver one back, growling loudly.    
  
“ya can  _ hardly _ call it stealin’!” Red practically roared, slamming a hand towards Aaron’s throat and ramming him against the wall, hard enough to make the ground shake. “more like  _ savin’ _ ‘im from a fuckin’ freak like  _ ya! _ ”   
  
  


Aaron choked, his hands flying to his neck as he was punched back. “Y-you…” Aaron needed a moment to hack some blood up before could continue. “He's….mine dic-ck….” He whispered, not able to say it louder. 

  
  


“ _ bullshit, _ ” Red spat out, throwing Aaron to the ground. “‘e’s not yours and neither is he mine. he’s his own fuckin person an’ ya-” Red paused to deliver a kick to the monster on the ground. “- better -” Another kick. “- treat. ‘im. like.  _ one. _ ” He kicked him with every word, his voice getting deeper and darker. 

  
  


Sans was watching this whole scene from the sidelines, his sockets wide and a hand to his mouth to cover any noises he was making. Aaron wasn't doing good, he was on the floor, coughing and wheezing as he tried to get away from Red. While Red… Sans would have stopped him sooner, would have grabbed him and pulled him back. 

 

But… Red’s words caused something in Sans’ chest to swell, his movements to stop and his thoughts to freeze. He stared at the monster that protected him, cared for him, loved him…

 

Aaron let out a cry.

 

Sans got up, he launched himself forward and clung to Red's back, his arms around him as much as he could, trying to pull him away. “red i think he had enough!” He called, hugging the monster close. “it's okay! ‘m okay!!”

  
  


Red didn’t  _ want _ to stop. He wanted this monster to pay for what he’s done, wanted this monster to think back to every single time he’s hurt Sans even in the least and  _ regret _ it. His foot was on Aaron’s side, pushing him to the ground. Before he kicked him away one last time, like trash on the sidewalk.

 

Red let out a sigh, turning to Sans and kneeling down to him, gently picking him up into his arms.

  
“‘m sorry ya had ta see that, sweetheart…”

  
  


Sans rested his head on Red's shoulder, pouting. “i didn't get ta tell him ‘we’re over’! geez mister red, now he wouldn't be able ta hear me.” Sans was a little mad, but barely.

 

For some reason, it actually felt good to see Aaron get his just deserts, what he deserved, what he did to him…

 

Sans snuggled his face into Red's neck so he wouldn't be able to see it…

  
  


“d’aww, ‘m sorry sweetheart. i… guess i got a little outta hand there…” Red hadn’t actually intended to beat Aaron…  _ unconscious _ . But he didn’t regret it. Not in the least.

 

He nuzzled into Sans, leaving soft kisses to his neck. “i can… stay ‘till he wakes up if ya wanna still talk ta him.”

  
  


“please… stay with me…” Sans never actually saw an actual fight break out, well… it wasn’t an actual fight… but it was still a first time seeing it up front. 

 

Sans didn’t feel safe being with Aaron alone, if anything, Red made him more safe. “uh… da ya wanna eat and continue da movie?” Was this cruel? Just leaving Aaron there as they both sat down again and ate their food, watching their movie.

  
  


Red snorted surprised, somewhat having expected Sans to get maybe a little worried about Aaron’s well being, but… oh, who cared about that guy anyways.

 

“sure,” Red hummed, carrying Sans back to the couch. He didn’t let go of him when he sat down, instead keeping Sans on his lap, putting his own bowl of mac and cheese on Sans’ skull, while placing Sans’ on his lap.

  
  


“i have a hat now…” Sans said, accepting his fate. There was nothing he could do, he might as well give in. As he grabs his spoon and stuffs his face in.

  
  


“it is the hat of love an’ respect,” Red said, his voice low, like he was saying something very deep and serious. Before he, too, began stuffing his face with food. 

  
  


“i love it.” Sans whispered, his face serious and focused on the screen. 

 

-

 

They had finished their food by the time Aaron woke up, Sans still in Red’s lap and playing with Red’s brows. Manually furrowing them and unfurrowing them, wiggling them around in different places to get a different expression from the other.

  
  


Red was watching Sans’ with a very focused and serious face, like he was doing a very complex and important artwork. It was so interesting to watch, just wondering what was going on in that cute skeleton’s skull.

 

“yer adorable,” was all Red could really say to him, grinning cheekily at the small skeleton, as he was still playing with his brows, probably making his expression look a lot weirder.

  
  


Sans tried to imitate Red’s natural scowl and said with the deepest voice he could. “no, yer adorable.” He said, but oh no, he didn’t leave it like that, he continued on. “‘m red, i love sans, huhuhuhuhu.”

  
  


“i don’ soun’ like that,” Red muttered with a pout, like an offended little child. “yer makin’ me sound way ta cute, an yer too squishy.” He tried to prove his point by putting his hands on Sans’ cheeks, squishing them, only to have his soul melt immediately at the sight, letting out a long d’awww.

  
  


Sans stuck his tongue out at the other, giving him a small ‘pfft’, before his hands followed Red’s, holding the larger hands in place while Sans’ head turned slightly to deliver a kiss to one of those fingers. “muah muah.” Sans said, still imitating Red’s voice, even when he wasn’t scowling anymore. But he couldn’t really hold that when Red was squishing his cheeks though.

  
  


“ _ muah, _ ” Red responded, his own voice deeper. He leaned forward to deliver an actual kiss to Sans’ cheek, then another and another, slowly wandering closer to his mouth, barely grazing it.

  
  


Sans giggled excitedly the whole time, letting Red smooch him all over. Sans’ laugh started to die down when he felt Red hovering over his mouth, realizing what Red was planning on doing.

 

But before he could, a voice cut through the air. 

 

“Hey, you fucking whore, don’t kiss another guy in front of me!” Aaron yelled at Sans. He had slowly woken up, silently watching Red and Sans together. But the moment Red was leaning in for that kiss, Aaron couldn’t take it, he wouldn’t allow it. Not with Sans, not in front of him. He knocked himself out of that haze and spoke, venom in his voice. 

 

“You little piece of shit, acting so innocent when your actually a fucking cheater!” Aaron spat from the ground. 

 

Making Sans flinch hard from Red’s lap, looking at his still technically ‘boyfriend’ and backed into Red’s body, trying to hide, like he could just merge into Red. Sans whimpered, quietly whispering out a soft, “no… it wasn’t like dat…”

  
  


Red instinctively held Sans closer, protectively, glaring daggers at the seahorse monster. “yer not actually expectin’ sans ta  _ stay _ with yer sorry ass after the shit ya’ve done,  _ are _ ya?”   
  
Oh, of course he would. He would probably try to trap Sans into a doomed relationship, try to guilt trip him or even just straight up threaten him. But not with Red here, no. He wouldn’t let that happen.

  
  


“He was mine since the beginning, and that’s how it’s gonna fucking stay!” Aaron yelled, his face starting to color in rage.

 

“actually…” Sans muttered, gaining the attention of the seahorse. “i want ta break up…”

 

Silence.

 

Sweet and suffocating silence.

 

Before Aaron roared, teeth bared and arms pushing himself off the ground. “What the fuck did you just say to me!? How fucking  _ dare  _ you say that to me!  _ How fucking dare you!?”  _ He was about to go up to Sans and put him in his place, but Sans was currently handled by a big, strong, _ angry  _ skeleton. So he decided to stay where he was.

 

But Sans still curled up in Red’s holds, turning around and hiding his face in his stomach.

  
  


“‘m not gonna let ‘im hurt ya, sweetheart,” Red hummed quietly, his face close to Sans’. “tell ‘im anythin’ ya feel like ya gotta tell ‘im. ‘e can’t hurt ya no more.”   
  
And also… Red was sort of hoping to agitate Aaron. Was sort of hoping to get him angry, as he was silently, absently looking for a certain number on his phone, waiting for the right moment to call it.

  
  


Sans held onto Red, as he tried to muster up the courage to say everything he wanted to say for a long while. “i… i really hate… when ya burned my binder… i never forgave ya…”

 

“You fucking deserved that, you slut!” Aaron roared, glaring daggers at Sans talking back to him.

 

“i hate dat ya called my room, and my house, stupid.” He loved stars…

 

“They fuckin’ are!!” The seahorse growled, leaning against a wall.

 

“ya don’ make me feel safe… mister red does… he is real nice and… he makes me feel loved…”

 

“You  _ were  _ fucking cheating on me you wench!” Aaron yelled in disbelief and rage, not having expect Sans to actually cheat.

 

“no, i was waitin’ til i broke up with ya… but now dat i have… mister red is my  _ new  _ boyfriend.” Sans said certainly, leaving no room for debate, making Aaron flinch.

 

“i hate dat ya hurt me so much… hit me… tell me i can’ do things…” Sans rambles on, holding Red close for comfort.

 

Aaron growled, hating how Sans clings to this other monster, how he is voicing his complaints with their relationship, calling him out. “You fucking deserved everything I gave you! I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me?!?” He yelled in outrage.

  
  


Red had put the phone on speaker a while ago, muting the sound to neither alarm Sans nor Aaron. A one-way transmission.

 

“repay  _ wha’? _ ” Red questioned, his own voice deep and daring. “the death threats ya send ‘im fer sharin ‘is interests with me? the bruise ya gave ‘im fer accidentially takin’ my jacket with ‘im?”

 

Red scoffed, loud, and clearly disgusted. “if i were in ‘is place i’d repay ya by  _ spittin _ on yer damn face.”

  
  


Sans whimpered, his arms going to Red, wanting the other to wrap his arms around him and just… engulf him. Keep him safe.

 

“i… ‘m… gonna date mister red now… and… a-and… ya can’ stop me.” Sans said, fearing Aaron’s reaction, needing Red close.

 

“You aren’t going  _ anywhere _ !!” Aaron roared, finally getting up fully, ready to come at Red again to get to Sans. Only for him to freeze, hearing sirens in the background, in the distance, outside…

  
  


Red got up as well, ending the call on his phone and taking a step away from Aaron. “‘e’s not. but  _ yer _ gonna,” Red growled threateningly.

  
  


And at that moment, Papyrus, Sans’ brother, barges into the house with other policemen behind him. He went straight for Aaron, knocking him to the ground and putting his hands behind his back. “YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT, ANYTHING YOU SAY COULD BE USED AGAINST YOU IN COURT!” Papyrus boomed, cuffing Aaron’s hands.


	10. red unleashed a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: sexual content**

More policemen went around Aaron, while some went to Red and Sans, asking if they were hurt and needed some medical treatment. But before Red could say no, Sans yelled yes. Pointing to Red, “he is hurt, please take care of him!” Pointing to the area Red was punched in the beginning of the fight.

  
  


Red didn’t know what Sans was talking about at first, before he put a hand to his face where Sans was pointing at, feeling the slight soreness and letting out a surprised chuckle.

 

“‘m fine, don’ worry ‘bout it,” Red assured him. Which was only partially true, though.

 

Like he already guessed, Aaron packed quite the punch. Quite the punch that  _ hurt _ , and Red was sure his face would be bruised by the next day, but… it was nothing he couldn’t deal with.

  
  


“no! help him!” Sans yelled to the police officer, kicking his legs and waving his arms.

 

The officer at first looked uncertain, seeing how a small skeleton in a bunny onesie was yelling at him to help someone that waved their injury off. But this was Papyrus’ brother, he  _ couldn’t  _ refuse him.

 

“Sir.” The officer said to Red. “Please sit down and let me treat you.” He just hoped Red didn’t fuss about this either.

  
  


“ah, well… a’right i guess,” Red muttered out a little awkwardly. But he did sit down for the officer to treat him, though still keeping Sans close as he did so.

 

“thanks fer comin’ on such a short notice,” Red finally said to the officer, though it was more directed to the entire police squad here. 

  
  


“Haha, of course we would come running for  _ Sans _ !” One laughed, picking up Aaron with another officer’s help.

 

“We know Sans from way back, thanks to Papyrus!”

 

The officer that was treating Red smiled, looking down at said skeleton. “When we heard the second Sans was in trouble. We came here so fast that some of us didn’t even pull up their pants on completely when they ran out their damn house!”

 

One of the police officers called out a offended “Hey!” Making the rest of them laugh.

  
  


Red was genuinely surprised. He had called Papyrus’ number, knowing he was a police officer, though he hadn’t actually expected him to bring a whole squad. Let alone for the whole squad to be friends with Sans…   
  


But… That kind of made Red feel a little better. It meant Sans was protected. And since they  _ knew _ about Aaron now, they weren’t going to let that  _ bastard _ hurt Sans ever again.

  
  


Papyrus walked to Red and Sans, sitting next to them, and leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Sans’ head. “I’M GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT, BROTHER.”

 

Sans grinned wide at him, pointing to Red, “all because of dis guy!” making Papyrus look up at Red curiously.

  
  


“‘t was nothin’,” Red assured them. “i wish i could’a’ve helped sooner. could’a’ve avoided…” All of this. All of the abuse, the hurt and trauma Sans must’ve gone through. Though Red had barely known Sans for a month, he truly wished he… could’ve helped him so much sooner.

  
  


“THANK YOU, IT MEANS  _ EVERYTHING  _ TO US. THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Papyrus gave him a beaming smile, making Sans giggle and snuggle up to Papyrus’ side, or just his head, since he was still in Red’s hold.

 

Papyrus patted Sans’ head, a look of relief on his face. “I DIDN’T EVEN LIKE AARON ANYWAYS… _ ” _ Only making Sans laugh out loud. But Papyrus got up soon after, saying. “I NEED TO CONTACT THE STATION, JUST RELAX WHILE WE TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING.” 

 

Before walking away, leaving the two alone. The officer that was treating Red had gone during their little chat with Papyrus.

  
  


With the officers distracted and Aaron seized, Red could finally pay all of his attention to just Sans again, immediately pulling him to his chest, nuzzling into him, leaving soft kisses over his skull.

 

“‘m so glad yer fine sweetheart,” he hummed so overly happy, overly relieved. “so proud a ya fer leavin’ ‘im. ya did so amazing.” He left a few more soft smooches on Sans’ face. “yer a free man now.”

  
  


“free…?” Sans asked, confused.

  
  


“ya can do wha’ever ya wan’ now, sweetheart. no one’s gonna stop ya.” 

  
  


Sans stayed quiet for a moment, playing with those words in his head now, feeling how they felt. “i… i can do anything? anything i want?” He asked, looking up at Red with something unknown in his eyes, something waiting to be unleashed.

  
  


Red was chuckling, both a little sad that the idea of that must seem so… strange to Sans, but also amused by his lover’s adorable behavior, the slow realization.

  
“any- an’ everythin’,” Red confirmed, nuzzling into him. “ya can go wild. go nuts, sweetheart.”

  
  


The demon has been unleashed.

 

Sans got up, wiggled his way out of Red’s hold and stood there, almost like he had to much energy and didn’t know how to use it. “i… i can…  _ i can _ !!” Sans yelled, gaining the attention of a few officers.

 

“i… i-i can… uh… i can say bad words!” Sans screamed, both his fists in the air. “fuck! bitch! motherfucking cocksucker! damn tittie twister!” Sans screamed out in the top of his lungs, which wasn’t loud at all.

  
  


Oh… Oh what had Red released. He was watching Sans with wide eyes, a smile on his face, though it was shocked and surprised.

 

God. He loved this ridiculous little skeleton.

  
  


“i can motherfuckin’ make a cock ton of a mess!” Sans looked around, only to go to a pillow on the couch and push it to the floor. “hell yeah!!”

  
  


“hell yea,” Red agreed with a little cheer, not quite as enthusiastic as Sans, but he was excited for him. He followed Sans’ example and picked up one of the pillows, dropping it to the ground. “rebellion! fuck the cops- no offense.”

  
  


But they couldn’t even be mad, they were either dying from laughter or standing there shocked at Sans behavior. Sans himself, looked around, before running into the kitchen, his slippers squeaking the whole way. He took a box of cereal out from a cabinet. “i can eat cereal straight out the box! with. no.  _ milk _ !” As he dug his hand in the box and stuff his face with colorful, marshmallow cereal.

  
  


This sweet, sweet skeleton. Red was so in love with him, chuckling the whole way as he followed Sans into the kitchen, only to find him stuffing his face with cereal. He just hoped Sans wasn’t going to get a bellyache later, but even so. It’d probably be worth it, just to let Sans taste his freedom exactly the way  _ he _ wanted.

 

“ya know wha’ else ya can finally do?” Red asked, his voice a little quieter, a little lower. But he put an arm around Sans quickly, pulling him close, before he bent down. Bent down to  _ finally  _ deliver a deep, loving kiss.

  
  


Sans gasped, but then went right for it, kissing back as hard as he could, before peppering Red’s face with many little kisses all over. Before Sans once again claimed Red’s mouth, sticking his tongue in and exploring it with no hold back or delay.

  
  


Red hummed into the kiss excitedly, finally getting to  _ taste _ Sans - and the marshmallow cereal on his tongue - finally getting to  _ kiss _ him, to claim his mouth as his. How long had he been longing for this? To finally  _ have _ Sans? To finally be able to kiss him, touch him, without having to worry about any ‘boyfriends.’

  
  


Sans pulled off the kiss with a loud pop, grinning wider than before. “yeah, i can pussy fucking do dis!” Before Sans’ hand flew up to grab Red’s junk, having a firm hold on Red’s crotch.

  
  


“o-oh.” Oh no. This was certainly not how Red had planned things to go. He put his own hand over Sans’ smaller one, genty moving it off his crotch, his face already in a heated shade of red.

 

“maybe ya… can do that one when we’re alone…”

  
  


“how dare ya try and  _ stop me _ !!” Sans said in outrage, snatching his hand back and grabbing ahold of Red’s crotch once again, a firmer grip now, with a squeeze. “ya can’ tell me wha ta do!”

  
  


“o-oh, uh… a’right…” Red muttered out a little awkward, his face probably feeling hotter than it’s ever been before, having this poor, tiny and innocent bean fondle his junk in front of a bunch of officers. Welp. He’s got no one to blame but himself...

  
  


The officers watching were  _ crying _ , bawling. Papyrus had walked in at one point and was confused, but at least one of the officers took pity on him and told him what’s going on. 

 

Oh boy, Papyrus thought, looking at the two.

  
  


Red just… looked back at Papyrus, looking at him almost apologetic. Oh. This might just be the most awkward day in his life. He loved Sans, so much, but hoohh boy.

  
  


Sans didn’t even care about everyone that was around, he just went ahead and did what his instincts told him. Which was to press his face to Red’s junk instead, giving it a firm wet lick. “dis is mine now! do ya hear me world?  _ mine!! _ ” As his hands goes to unbuckle Red’s belt.

  
  


“okay! ok.” Red exclaimed, quickly picking Sans up into his arms. And them quickly holding onto his slowly slipping pants. “i think. ‘s time to, uh… leave…?” At least to get somewhere where there  _ weren’t _ a bunch of police officers around watching them.

 

Oh, and the boner in Red’s pants probably was starting to get pretty noticeable, too....

  
  


Sans didn’t complain for long, before he moved to Red’s neck and pushed the collar aside, lathering it up before biting down hard into Red’s neck, sucking hard to leave a big mark. His mark. So the world knows Red is his.

  
  


“oohh fuck,” Red breathed out, only speed walking towards the door, holding Sans even closer to himself, like he wanted…  _ more _ of him. And he did. He did so badly. Just not. Here. 

 

“welp. we’re goin’. ya got the key. i trustyaguysbye.”

 

He sped walked out of the house and to his car and… oh no. He’d have to let go of Sans…

  
  


Sans humped into the other, leaving a trail of hickies all over Red’s neck, making sure they are high so Red couldn’t be able to hide it.

  
  


Red groaned quietly in reaction, not even  _ wanting _ to put Sans down. He wanted to bend him against the car, wanted to fuck him right here and now, but- no. No. Their first time should be special. It should be romantic.

 

Or in the  _ very least _ it should  _ not _ be outside in public against his car.

 

Red placed Sans in the passenger seat, but didn’t leave him without another long, wanton kiss, groaning quietly into it.

  
  


Sans had both hands on Red’s cheeks, pulling him in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. His tongue once again sneaking out and taking over Red’s, playing with Red’s tongue.

  
  


“fuck,” Red breathed out once he managed to pull off the kiss again, eyes hazy and wanting, breath heavy just from those few seconds. “i want ya so bad, sweetheart…”

 

But he couldn't. Not yet. Not here. They’d get home, to his place, where it wasn't crawling with cops and  _ then. Then _ they’d get to…  _ celebrate. _

 

Red quickly got into the driver's seat, starting up the car to go speeding as fast as he could.

  
  


But Sans didn't want to wait, he wanted Red right  _ now. _ So he leaned to the driver and moved his hands once again to his junk. Try to get under those pants, under those clothes. But he was having a hard time with his angle, and he didn't want to fix it, so he dealt. Where his hand could only make it past the pants and rubbing against the cock through the underwear. 

 

“hmmm, red, let me taste~” Sans moaned, his tongue hanging out and lolling to the side.

  
  


Red shivered at the touch, having such a very very hard time focusing on the road when Sans was rubbing against his pride zone so much, and he was breathing out soft moans.

  
“c-c’mon, sweetheart, ya only gotta wait… a minute…” Red breathed out, trying to convince Sans to just… let him drive them safely. And he lifted his hand planning to take Sans’, pull it out of his pants, before… slowly putting it back on the wheel after all, not even reaching Sans’.

 

It was just his hand… how bad could it be…

 

Sans’ found an awkward grip around the dick through the underwear, his hand not being able to fully grasp the shlong, but the article of clothing sure wasn’t helping. Sans still tried to pull it out, try to wiggle it out of the slit of the underwear.

  
  


Red was breathing heavily, hands so tight on the steering wheel, he might as well leave permanent imprints. Oh this devilish, little skeleton. How did he hide all this evilness for so long? He made Red think he was sweet and innocent for all this time and had him fall right into Sans’ little trap.

 

And oh, how Red loved him for that.

  
  


When Sans couldn’t manage to pull the dick out, he let go and instead moved his fingers inside the slit, his fingers touching and feeling  _ Red’s  _ slit, right at the very top of the head. His little finger dug into it, like he could stuff them into the hole.

 

Thankfully it wasn’t that forceful to be to painful, Sans’ movements getting weaker, his sockets getting heavier.

  
  


“ooh, sweetheart. sansyy,” Red hummed wantonly, wanting so badly for Sans to keep touching him, those lovely little hands feeling so good on his cock, so teasing and soft. 

 

_ Sans’ _ little hands.  _ On his cock. _

 

“ _ fuck, _ ” Red hissed out, suddenly hitting the break right before he could hit another car. Oh. This was not going as well as he had hoped.

  
And the fact that he was still wearing Sans’ dragon slippers didn’t exactly help his driving a lot either…

 

Why couldn’t they just already get  _ home. _

  
  


Sans made a quiet, sleepy humph of complaint from the abrupt stop. His body jolting, but it didn’t do anything to wake him up. His little fingers were barely moving now, his head resting between the two seats, his eyes finally closing.

 

And there he fell asleep, with his hand still in Red’s pants.

 

The whole day’s activities burning him out, all the excitement and crying, all the action when he was running around doing what he wanted. It was finally catching up to him now that the adrenaline was wearing off, now that he’s seated and staying in one place.

  
  


Red didn’t even notice Sans had fallen asleep, simply assumed he, too, realized that maybe they shouldn’t get too frisky  _ in the car. _ He only noticed once they  _ finally _ arrived, and Red looked over to Sans with a both wantonly loving, and excited look. Only to see Sans knocked the fuck out.

 

Aw man. And he was still so hard…

 

Red finally took hold of the tiny hand in his pants, for a moment considering to… just use Sans’ hands to rub himself off, but no. No. That didn’t feel right. Not when Sans was asleep.

 

So he pulled it out instead, getting out of the car and to the other side to gently take Sans out of the passenger’s seat and into his arm.

 

He carried Sans into his house and upstairs to his bedroom, pulling off his slippers, before placing him into his queen sized bed, tucking the small skeleton in.

  
And Red, well… He still had a little something in his pants to take care of. He could join Sans after that…


	11. stranded in a rich house.

Sans woke up feeling rested and… actually feeling great. He opened his sockets slowly, looking around to see what happened that could cause this, only to see he was in a unfamiliar room, next to a sleeping Red.

 

Red.

 

Oh Red, his  _ new  _ boyfriend!

 

Memories start to flood to him, his cheeks growing blue at his behavior. He was… a little excited yesterday. He was calmer now, but he still felt the same way, he wanted to explore, he wanted to do things without people telling him no. He  _ was  _ going to do them, and Red would support him all the way!

 

Oh, sweet Red~

 

Sans leaned towards the other, peppering his whole face in kisses, loving that he could do this, loving that no one can stop him,  _ loving  _ that Red loves him! Let’s him do what he wants, and the poor skeleton powered through everything Sans unleashed on him. Only for Sans to fall asleep, but Sans was planning to make it up, oh he so was.

 

As he slowly trailed off from kissing Red’s face to starting to leave open kisses on his neck, wet, open kisses, sucking lightly on the bone.

 

He was going to make it up, Sans swears it. Fuck the after three dates rule, he can do what he wants.

  
  


Red woke up slowly. Very slowly. He didn’t know what was going on at first, thought he was just having a… very vivid wet dream. Of adorable small Sans with him, loving him and letting Red love him. Kissing him, rubbing against Red’s body.

 

There was only one thing different than to his usual wet dreams.

 

Sans wasn’t an adorable, moaning mess underneath him, and instead towering over him, confident and demanding of attention. And oh, how Red loved it.

 

Red let out a pleased moan, rolling to his side in his sleep, only for his arms to wrap around something solid. Something real. And Red began opening his eyes… slowly.

 

And oh, the sight was too perfect. Sans in his arms, in his bed, flush against his body, looking like he had been caught during something very important. But Red had something  _ more _ important.

 

He leaned in a long, loving kiss, sleepy and uncaring of both their morning breath’s, just wanting to relish in the fact that Sans was  _ here _ and  _ his. _

  
  


Sans hummed into the kiss, his fingers gently caressing Red’s cheek slowly as lovingly as he could. It was a sweet kiss, innocent and loving. Until Sans broke it off to say, “good mornin’ mister red, i hope ya slept nicely.” leaving a small peck on Red’s nose.

 

His hands started to wander, caressing and gently rubbing at Red’s face, while the owner of those hands were smiling at Red lovingly, his eyelights could practically be hearts.

  
  


Red hummed lovingly, catching one of Sans’ hands in his own, holding it gently. “ya know, red’s jus’ fine,” Red told him, a hint of amusement in his voice. “i think we’re past the ‘mister’-part, sweetheart.” He held the hand close to his face once more, nuzzling into it for a moment, before leading it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on it.

  
  


“oh…” Sans said, looking down, feeling conflicted. Yes, Red was now his boyfriend… but he was still his boss. And wouldn’t it be a little rude to call your boss just his first name? “but… yer still my boss, is it appropriate?” Would Sans call him by just his name out of work? And call him by how he always called Red  _ at  _ work? Sans thinks he might get confused at one point and call the wrong name at the wrong place.

 

“wha about at work?” Sans asked, inching closer to lay his head pressed to Red’s chest.

  
  


“sweetheart, ya’ve been the only one ta call me ‘red’ ta begin with,” Red hummed, pressing a few soft kisses to the top of Sans’ skull. “‘s not gonna make ta big a difference if ya ditch the ‘mister,’ too.” That had been the offer to begin with, for Sans to call him ‘Red,’ not ‘mister Red,’ but the way Sans would always say it was too cute to stop him.

  
Though now that they were… a lot more than just boss and employee, it felt only right for Red to at least  _ remind _ Sans it wasn’t necessary.

 

“course ya can keep callin’ me that, if tha’s wha’ ya like.”

  
  


Sans’ smile got a little more malicious, a glint in his eyelights. “wha about a pet name? i always wanted ta call my boyfriend by a pet name!” 

 

He did, since he was small, he imagined he would have a cute nickname for his loved one, only he calls them. But Aaron never liked the names Sans came up with, said it made him sound to weak. So he refused pet names all together.

 

But Red was with him now, and Sans now had the opportunity to do it! Because Red was so great, he was so big and powerful that a nickname can’t make him even  _ seem  _ weak. He was too big and intimidating to be called weak, to gruff and rough looking.

 

Sans liked it.

  
  


Red hummed, very curious at the idea of a pet name. He’s never had one before, never had someone to  _ give _ him one before. But he… liked the idea a lot.

 

“i’d love a pet name,” Red hummed out, his voice going a little lower as he lowered his face close to Sans skull, holding the small skeleton close as he hummed. “ya could always call me  _ daddy _ if ya like~”

  
  


Sans made a face, like he just realized his boyfriend was  _ that  _ kind of guy. Sans gave him an unimpressed look, his one brow raising as his expression focused on the other.

  
  


Oh no. Red was beginning to grow a little nervous with how Sans was looking at him. Did he say something wrong? He had just thought he might like it...

  
  


“oh come on  _ daddy,  _ with all d’ose gifts ya got me, yer more like my  _ sugar daddy _ .” Sans teased, his smile turning to a grin. “and ya know how much i love sugar~”

  
  


Red shivered almost at the words, absolutely  _ loving _ the way the word ‘daddy’ sounded in Sans’ voice. Oh that evil little thing, getting him worried only to tease him later.

 

“mmhh, ya sure do,” Red hummed lowly. “an’ ya can ‘ave all the sugar ya wan’ from me, sweetheart~”

  
  


“den why don’ ya pucker up den?” Sans giggled, leaning in to get some of that sugar.

  
  


“everythin’ fer ya, love,” Red hummed back, welcoming Sans into a greedy kiss, arms around him to keep him close.

  
  


Sans moaned into the kiss, his arms went around Red’s neck to pull him closer, his tongue peeking out to lick against Red’s sharp teeth, gaining entry easily. “hmmmm, daddy~” 

 

They made out for a while, time passing by like nothing, everything meaning nothing. Just them in their own bubble, only them existing.

 

Until the phone rang and smashed that thought.

 

Sans whined when Red broke the kiss, not happy with the divert of attention.

  
  


“shh, ‘s fine,” Red hummed, leaving a few smaller ones. “jus’ ignore it. jus’ focus on daddy.”

 

But that was easier said than done, as the phone kept ringing and ringing and ringing. Until it went to voicemail. And Red could hear the voice of his secretary, sounding clearly annoyed, asking if he was still coming to work today. And then going on a rant about how the boss, too, needed to let people know whether or not he was going to come.

 

Red let out a groan of annoyance.

 

“i… gotta get ta work…” He muttered out, clearly not wanting to leave his little marshmallow. 

  
  


“oh! i have work too!” Sans sat up, sliding off the bed and landing on his bare feet, barely touching his slippers that were on the ground.

 

Sans went to get dressed when he realized… he was in his onesie… and he isn’t home… “um… oh…” He said, realization came to him as he looked down at himself. 

 

“oh…” Sans said again, not sure what to do.

  
  


Red didn’t notice what was wrong at first, simply getting dressed himself, realizing that… oh. Sans stole another one of his jackets. Huh.

 

He glanced over to Sans to mention it, only to see the small skeleton still in his onesie, looking a little lost. Oh, right.

 

“how ‘bout ya take th’ day off, sweetheart,” Red offered as he went back to Sans, bending down to give him a big kiss. “ya can stay ‘ere ‘till i’m back. an’ i’ll drive ya ‘ome in the evening?” He would usually just offer him some of his clothes, but… Red doubted those would fit Sans. By a longshot.

  
  


“miss work…? but i can’ really afford ta do dat!” As good as his skills were, and the things he accomplished before hand, he still had a shitty job and lived alone, paying his own rent by himself. His paycheck… wasn’t the best…

  
  


“don’ worry ‘bout it, sweetheart, i’ll take care of it,” Red assured him, leaving another loving kiss for Sans, before he went to his bag to see if he’s got everything. His personal and work phone, his files, ID card, keys…

 

Once he was satisfied, Red headed towards the door of his room, glancing back at Sans from the doorway, giving him a small wink. “i’ll see ya later, love.”

  
  


“‘ll be waitin’...” Sans waved, watching Red go.

 

Sans stood there, staring at the door, before he realized… he doesn’t have anything with him… no phone, no keys to his house, no money or anything. He was just in his jammies, with nothing but fluff.

 

He couldn’t even call his brother to get him his house keys or a change of clothes. Not until Red comes home...

 

Well damn. Exploring it is then.

 

-

 

Red on the other hand was fairly busy. He had a plan set in mind, and he was doing everything he could to get it moving ASAP.

 

His secretary had been pretty mad at Red for showing up that late, and seemed… kind of even more annoyed once she saw him. Though Red really didn’t care too much about it. He just grabbed a bunch of files from her and… basically locked himself up in his office for the rest of the day.

 

Red didn’t even notice how much time had passed by the time it was four pm. He hadn’t left his office once, had even skipped his break. His secretary had already left, and at least on this floor, Red would be alone.

 

He was almost done too, so he decided there was no more reason in staying longer. Besides. He had an amazing skeleton that has already had to wait long enough for him.

 

-

 

When Sans was walking out the living room, he saw Red closing the entrance door behind him, locking eyes with him.

 

Sans had been busy too, he was wearing a big, thick fluffy jacket, black in color, a red symbol on the back, with yellowish fluff in the hood and the inner side of the jacket. He just stood there, like a deer caught in headlights as Red saw him.

 

His clutched the jacket close to him protectively, like Red was going to take it away, before he turned around and ran, a trail of squeaks from his slippers left behind.

  
  


It took Red a moment to realize what he’s wearing. To realize he’s wearing  _ his jacket. _ Not just  _ any _ jacket, but  _ his jacket. _ His most prized jacket, the jacket that might be more part of Red than Red was himself.

 

He bolted after Sans quickly, crying out to him.

 

“nooo, i need this one!” Red cried out desperately. He knew Sans loved to steal his jackets, but oh. Oh, he really needed this one. “saaaaansyyyy!”

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, just continued to run, his squeaky slippers made it hard for him to be sneaky and hide from the other skeleton. But he did use his size to his advantage, when Red got close, he would duck under the dining table or slip between things.

 

At one point the squeaks stopped, Sans was out of sight, hiding. How he managed that, was unbeknownst to Red.

  
  


“saaaaans,” Red called out desperately, looking under shelves and couches, under tables, in closets. How could he just disappear like that? He wasn’t  _ that small! _

 

He looked around for at least… ten minutes before his eyes caught on something…  _ on _ the bookshelf? He looked up, surprised, seeing Sans  _ on top of the bookshelf, _ just hiding there. How did he get up there!?

 

“c’mon, love, come down here,” Red tried to coo, arms outstretched for Sans as he came up to the shelf. The top was just a  _ little _ bit too high for Red to reach…

  
  


Sans just snuggled into the jacket, his onesie hood up, as well as the jacket’s, so it looked like Sans had ears coming out from under the jacket. Sans stuck his tongue out, looking quite comfortable where he was. 

 

“dis jacket… da moment i saw it, it reminded me so much of ya. i missed ya so much when i put it on… i love it, it’s like always havin’ ya with me…” Sans buried his face into the fluff, taking in a deep breath to take the smell in, gripping it in a way so the jacket tighten around him.

 

“i never thought i could love a jacket so much… in only a few seconds. it’s kinda cool.” The jacket did look cool too, edgy and badass. It reminded him  _ so much  _ of Red.

  
  


Aww, now it just made Red feel guilty for wanting it back… But it was special to him…

 

“‘t was the firs’ real jacket i got fer  _ myself. _ ” Red began to explain, still trying to reach for Sans… unsuccessfully. “father didn’ like it. said ‘s ta unprofessional. ‘s ta shabby an’ not worth the money i spent. tried ta get rid a it. ‘t was kinda the las’ straw before i decided ta move out.” 

 

His father had always tried to be controlling of him, something  _ Red _ had always hated. So when he realized he wasn’t even allowed to have his own things for his own enjoyment, Red decided that this went too far. He moved out the next day, taking nothing with him but a few changes of clothes and his jacket, living in a mediocre apartment.

 

He didn’t get the actual house he had now until he took over one of his father’s companies, starting to actually make the money he had now.

  
  


Sans looked at Red sadly, tears in his sockets. “oh no… dat sounds awful. ‘m so sorry ya had ta go through dat, someone as amazin’ as ya shouldn’ ever have gone through dat.” He hugged the jacket closer to his person, like it was Red hugging him.

  
  


“‘s fine now. wouldn’ be where i am now if i hadn’. wouldn’t’ve… met ya…” And Red was so glad he had. So glad he had met Sans. He just wished… Sans wouldn’t be hiding on a shelf.

 

“c’mon sweetheart. come down ‘ere,” Red offered once more, his voice clearly pleading. “i’ll let ya wear my jacket, bu’ i’ll need it back… please?”

  
  


“can i wear it…  _ anytime  _ when ‘m here?” Sans asked, his still watery eyes looking down at Red pleadingly.

  
  


“‘s long as ya take good care of it,” Red assured him. The jacket had already gone through some shit, needed repairing a few times. Though he preferred to… not make it have to go through even more. A jacket could only take so much.

  
  


Sans nodded in agreement, but he still continued on. “even when i sleep??” He would  _ love _ to sleep in this jacket.

  
  


“‘t might get a lil’ hot, but… sure,” Red muttered out.

  
  


“when i eat here?”

  
  


“yea, ‘course.” Red chuckled softly at the many questions.

  
  


“durin’ sex?” Sans asked, wiggling his bone brows at Red rapidly. Only his eyes and up were visible, the rest of his face to far behind the corner to be seen. “ _ only  _ da jacket…”

  
  


This one got Red. His face was flushed in a vibrant red, surprised at the question.

  
“uuh…” Oh, but Sans would look so cute wearing nothing but his jacket. Just a tiny skeleton, engulfed by Red’s favorite jacket, flushed and moaning his name, begging for more…

 

His dick already replied before Red quite could. “mmyeah, i’d like that…” 

  
  


Sans smiled, before he rolled off the shelf, falling down like a ragdoll, with little to no care in the world. “okay!” Sans chirped.

  
  


“ahh!” Red yelped, quickly moving to catch Sans. But once he did, he held him close, tightly to his chest.

 

“there’s my favorite monster~” He cooed happily and relieved into Sans’ face, peppering him with small kisses. “i missed ya.”


	12. pirate booty~

“i missed ya ta, welcome home!” Sans cheered, bringing Red’s face closer so he could smooch his dumb face. “how did taday go?” As his fingers drew little circles on the back of Red’s skull, not stopping his assault on Red’s face, though the long bunny ears sometimes getting in the way and stealing the kisses meant to Red.

  
  


Red was chuckling at the attack, but was giving in to his fate. Sometimes a monster just had to admit defeat.

 

“busy,” Red just told him. “been kinda cooped up all day today. ‘s wha’ i get fer oversleepin’ i s’ppose.” He gave that a quick laugh, before returning some of the kisses, smooching Sans’ face lovingly.

 

“no regrets, though.”

  
  


“hmm!” Sans let it happen, let Red do as he pleased, it was only fair after he let Sans do so too. “hehe, um… are ya hungry?” 

 

He didn’t really eat, there wasn’t much in the fridge, and when Sans got desperate and tried to make something, he found no ingredients to make something for himself. He starved off hunger so far by drinking a lot of water and Red’s ketchup.

 

“d’ere… wasn’ anythin’ ta eat here…” It wasn’t like he could go outside either, he had no money and no keys to Red’s house. He couldn’t leave the door unlocked  _ or  _ go anywhere without some sort of transport.

 

And no phone to call for delivery from his family or a fast food place, even with a phone he wouldn’t even have the money.

  
  


Red only now realized the torture he must’ve trapped Sans in all this time. He rarely cooked himself, so he usually got either takeout or delivery. 

 

“aw, sweetheart, ‘m sorry. we can go ta eat somewhere,” he promised.

  
  


“‘m in my jammies…” Sans muttered.

  
  


“don’ worry ‘bout that sweetheart,” Red hummed, kissing the skeleton softly once more. “i got ya a little somethin’ before i got home.”   
  
He carried Sans back to the front door, where Red had first ditched his bag to chase after Sans. He picked it up quickly, carrying both the bag and Sans to his room, only to place Sans down onto his bed. 

 

Once his hands were free, Red dug through his bag, revealing a… expensive looking dress.

  
  


It was a pretty pink dress, a nice light pink skirt, fluffy and frilly, with transparent layers behind it, each one getting longer until it would almost touch the ground. The top was a decent shape, sleeveless but the collar wasn’t too low. It was a nice hot pink with a white band that went around the waist, and then looped to the front until it made an ‘x’ shape, going over the shoulders and tying behind the neck. All around the dress little pearls were stitched into the silky fabric. 

 

It was made for a rich little girl in mind, the whole dress was a fancy causal and was fairly decent, to not whore off the child that would be wearing it.

 

Sans blushed, looking at Red surprised, and maybe a little confused. “ya… want me ta wear dat…?” He pointed from the dress to himself, his brain overloading that it was now lagging too much to process.

  
  


“i, uh…” Red had hoped Sans wouldn’t ask questions. Just give him either a quick yes or a quick no. He… wasn’t sure how to  _ answer _ questions.

 

“i...if ya wan’ to…” Red mumbled, his voice quiet, like he was embarrassed that he would like to see Sans in it.

  
  


“i never wore a dress before…” Sans muttered, sliding off the bed to walk over to Red, gently taking the dress off his hands, feeling it, touching it. “ya bought dis… just for me…”

 

Sans’ face grew brighter. This was definitely the most expensive thing he would own, maybe more than all his clothes combined! And here Red was, giving it to him, something  _ so  _ expensive.

 

“i don’ even know if thank ya is enough…” Sans muttered, feeling the little pearls embedded into it.

  
  


“ya bein’... mine… ‘s more than enough as a than’s, precious,” Red assured him, though he was still a little nervous Sans wouldn’t like it. Wouldn’t want to wear it.

 

No, this was a good sign, right? Sans looked happy… right?   
  
“do ya… like it?”

  
  


“i do… but…” Sans looked away, hesitating.

  
  


“...but…?” Red asked nervously, hands fidgeting as he was trying not to jump to any conclusions.

  
  


Sans looked at him with teary sockets, holding the jacket close. “i-i’m gonna h-have ta take da jacket off!!” Sans almost whined, hugging the jacket close to his person like it was now a part of him.

  
  


It took Red a moment to quite… compute what Sans had said. What he meant. Before he burst into a soft laughter.

 

“oh, sweetheart. ya can wear the jacket over the dress, no problem,” Red assured him. “‘s jus’ so ya don’ gotta go out in your… jammies when we get some food.”

  
  


Sans gasped in delight, going over to Red to give him a quick smooch before he went over to the bed. He delicately took off the jacket and set it down on the bed gently, before he unbuttoned his onesie carelessly, letting it fall and pool to his feet. Sans bent a little to grab the dress waiting for him on the bed, next to the jacket.

 

He pulled it up and looked for where it opened up for him to put it on, after a few seconds he found a zipper very cleverly hidden at the side of the dress. Ah ha!

  
  


Red flushed as he watched Sans undress, for a moment considering if… maybe he should give him some space. Before he decided, nah, if Sans would want space, he’d ask for him to leave. He could watch for a bit…

 

Besides, it almost looked like Sans  _ wanted _ him to see, those cute pirate undies, the skull on Sans’ cute butt, underlined by a cross of bones, looking awfully familiar to himself.

 

Oh, that was just adorable, the way it fit so tightly, perfectly on Sans’ squishy ecto body.

  
  


Sans put on the dress and zipped it up, making sure everything was correctly put on before reaching for the jacket, putting it on delicately once again. He stepped away from the pile that was his onesie, only to hear the tiny squeaks of his slippers. He looked down at them before looking to Red sheepishly.

 

“uh… did ya get shoes too?” He said hesitantly, maybe a little ashamed for asking.

  
  


“oh yea! ‘course,” Red replied, quickly getting the matching shoes from his back, handing them to Sans. He almost hadn’t gotten them, hadn’t thought to get shoes himself, only when the cashier girl recommended them to him did Red actually consider it. And he was glad he had.

  
  


Sans took the shoes gratefully, swapping the slippers out for the nice pearly shoes. Sans stood up, and twirled. “so, wha da ya think?” The dress and the jacket whipped around as he turned, the soft pink skirt with Sans’ thick light cyan legs made a cute cotton candy color.

  
  


Red let out a  _ very _ pleased hum at the sight, slowly closing the bit of distance between them to put his arms around Sans, holding him close. “yer absolutely beautiful,” he whispered out. “so amazin’. ya look like an angel sent just fer me.” And with the edgy black and red jacket, it really  _ did _ look like an angel just for  _ Red. _

 

It was absolutely adorable, breathtaking almost, the soft pink and the dirty black clashing strongly, but in a way that made Sans look so  _ special,  _ so  _ perfect. _ So adorable.

  
  


Sans reached for the other, like he wanted to be picked up, going on his tippy toes to get closer to his goal. He just wanted to hug Red, wrap his arms around his neck, nuzzle his face with his. “i am! ‘m here jus’ fer ya!” Smiling brightly.

 

He wonders where Red is going to take him. Will it be somewhere fancy? If the dress had anything to go by it… or is it more casual. And Red just wanted to buy him something nice?

  
  


Red  _ did _ pick him up, giving Sans a few kisses as he held him close. 

 

“le’s go then, my precious angel. ‘m sure yer starvin’.” He quickly grabbed his bag again, before carrying Sans down the stairs, out the door and to the car. He didn’t tell Sans even once where they were going, though he very clearly had a place in mind, looking like he was heading to somewhere specific.

  
  


Sans had stopped trying to look outside by now, just sat in the passenger seat while lightly kicking his legs, to short to reach the floor. He stared at the bottom half of his dress, even he had to admit that he liked the light pink color with his cyan legs.

 

Sans’ attention has once again been drawn to the dress and the jacket, feeling like both of them were precious… 

 

“red…” Sans muttered, holding the jacket close to his person. “thank ya… fer lettin’ me wear all dis… da dress, da shoes… da  _ jacket…  _ i promise i will try my best ta make ya happy.” Sans looked to the monster that gave him everything, that continues to give him everything. A wonderful man indeed. “i love ya, red. so much.”

  
  


Red almost died then and there, his soul swelling too much. “yer love’s worth so much ta me,” Red assured Sans, giving him a bright smile, while still focusing on the road. “an’ don’ worry ‘bout it too much. ‘m so glad ya… like ‘em.”   
  
He really loved seeing Sans happy, and seeing him in a cute dress, his favorite, way oversized jacket, was only an added bonus to it. Sans was too perfect for him… too adorable.

  
  


“heh…” Sans smiled, looking down at his shoes. “ya really are a good person…” His words certain, no room for debate. Those words were engraved into him, with all his soul, he believes his words true no matter what someone says.

  
  


Red was… not entirely convinced. But he wasn’t going to argue with Sans. The car slowed down as he started to pull over, parking close to a pizzeria. Red got out, quickly circling the car to open the door for Sans, holding a hand out to him.

  
  


Sans took the hand, letting himself be led out, looking up to see Red, but his attention got caught when he saw the sign. “pizza!” Sans cheered, going to hug Red’s leg like an excited child.

  
  


Red snorted surprised, but was petting Sans’ skull lovingly, guiding him along and into the pizza place. It wasn’t too fancy of a place, small and friendly, though it was a little more expensive than your common pizzeria.

 

Red led Sans to one of the tables outside, a waiter already following them to hand them both a menu, as well as a little menu for their special milkshakes, before they left again.

 

“hehe, i hope ya like pizza,” Red said as soon as they were alone again. “i wasn’ sure if ya’d wan’ somethin’ sweet fer dinner, too, but i figured if ya do, ya can still get a milkshake here…”

  
  


Sans wasn’t even listening, he was staring intensely at the pictures of the milkshakes on the menu, drool slipping down to his chin in desire. “look at all d’ese’ flavors…” Sans whispered to himself, lost in his own world.

 

It was to late for him, he was a lost cause. There’s no saving him now… Red has now become a widow...

  
  


Well. At least it looked like Sans liked milkshakes… Red was looking through the menu himself, wondering if he should get a milkshake as well. Before he moved over to the pizza menu. Hmm, he hadn’t actually thought yet about what kind of pizza he should get. Though it definitely had to be something with salami… maybe ham.   
  
“ya know wha’ yer gonna get yet?” Red hummed curiously after a little bit.

  
  


“milkshake?” Sans gave Red a big lazy smile, his sockets also closed lazily, hugging the milkshake menu close to his chest. 

  
  


Red snorted amused. “wha’ kinda milkshake, sweetheart?”

  
  


“hmm…” Sans looked back at the menu, so concentrated, like this was an important life decision. “umm, oreo…?” He is going to have to come back and try all the other flavors as well.

  
  


“‘course,” Red replied happily. The waiter also showed up again only a bit later, a notepad in their hands.

 

“Good evening, sir,” the waiter said politely. “Would you and your daughter be ready to order?”   
  
“yea, i’ll take, uh-” Wait. “w- _ what…? _ ” Red’s eyes were wide in surprise, unsure if he had even…  _ heard _ right. He glanced over to Sans, like he had the answers for him. 

  
  


Sans’ cheerful and happy mood was gone, replaced by a uncomfortable, meek and dejected little skeleton. He looked down and to the side, pulling the jacket around himself to hide more, shoulders hunched so he could disappear better into the fluff of Red’s jacket..

 

Was he really that small?

 

Why does everyone always mistake him for a kid…?

  
  


As  _ soon _ as Red saw the way Sans grew uncomfortable, the way he started hiding himself, he could feel himself growing angrier. He almost jumped up from his seat, slamming a hand to the table. 

 

“‘e’s not my  _ daughter _ , ‘e’s my fuckin’  _ boyfriend _ an’  _ of age! _ ” Red growled, absolutely frustrated with the waiter, who just took a very startled step back, looking absolutely shocked, terrified almost by the way Red was growling at him, glaring.

 

“O-Oh, I’m so s-sorry, sir!” They stammered. “I- I didn’t mean to offend you! O-Or your partner!”

  
  


But Sans waved it off, “it’s okay, i get dat often. even  _ he  _ made da same mistake when he first met me.” Sans reassured with a light laugh, but it lacked luster, his hand going to Red’s, encouraging him to calm down. Really, getting his age mistaken has grown to be very tiring.

 

_ Says the person who wears kid clothes, onesies, squeaky slippers and acts like a damn child most of the time… _

 

Sans decided to ignore the almost silent voice in his head.

  
  


Red was still unhappy, growling under his breath, but he sat down and began to order his pizza, as well as a soda to drink. Before adding Sans’ milkshake as well. He glanced over to the small skeleton, still looking sort of grumpy, but his face immediately softened as soon as he looked at Sans.

 

“ya wan’ a pizza, too? or anythin’ else, sweetheart?”

  
  


“can i get a pineapple pizza, please?” Sans asked Red more than he asked the waiter, mostly because Red would be the one paying.

  
  


“a pineapple pizza for ‘im,” Red told the waiter simply, getting a still nervous nod from them.

 

“Of course, s-sir! Right away!” They left the two alone again, hurrying, like they couldn't get away quickly enough.

 

Red was still grumbling a little, having wanted this to be nice… not for Sans to get uncomfortable like that.

  
  


To change the subject, Sans grabbed Red’s hand and brought it over to his person, pressing the hand to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. Like it was a precious artifact, fragile and beautiful. 

 

“mine.” Sans whispered, placing a quick and soft kiss on the longest finger. “my daddy.”

  
  


Red’s frown disappeared within record time, replaced by a small, still a little frustrated, but soft smile.

 

“all yers,” Red agreed with a soft tone. “an’ ‘m so lucky ta get ta be  _ yers. _ ” To have someone as precious and adorable as Sans. As playful and mischievous as Sans. Someone so perfect…

  
  


“no,  _ ‘m lucky _ . if ya never came inta my life… i would still be…” Sans trailed off, his head lowering to rest in Red’s hand, his forehead pressed to Red’s fingers and nose ridge poking the palm. “ya… gave me so much… made me so happy…  _ ‘m lucky,  _ yer my hero mister daddy, ya really are.”

 

Sans purred, nuzzling into the hand, feeling a swell of love and gratefulness towards the hand, towards the monster the hand belonged to. Sans  _ was  _ lucky, lucky Red came into his life and changed it for the better.

 

“thank ya so much, i mean it.” Sans whispered, kissing the palm of the hand.

  
  


Red let his thumb stroke over the side of Sans skull, humming happily, lovingly. He still was convinced he was so lucky. So, so incredibly lucky. To have him, to have Sans as his partner, his lover.

 

“ya deserve every little thin’ i gave ya an’ more,” Red assured him. 

  
  


They stayed like that, both enjoying the contact. Sans had his sockets closed, enjoying the quiet time he got to spend with his new and amazing lover.

 

Soon enough, the waiter came with their pizzas and drinks. Sans’ eyelights sparkled as he took in the tall glass of oreo milkshake. Oh hell yyeeeeessss!

 

Sans didn’t even noticed the waiter leave, the first thing he did was take the milkshake and take a long, hard sip. Oh sweet heavens Sans was in pure bliss, so much so he hummed happily, almost a moan.

  
  


Red smiled, a bright, wide smile, just happy to see Sans happy. Just happy to see Sans enjoying himself.

  
The rest of the day went fairly well. Sans didn’t get mistaken for a child or a girl again, or at least not called out for it, the food was good and they had a lot of fun. They couldn’t spend the night together this time, both of them having to go to work and having to get  _ ready _ for work, so Red had brought Sans back home, making sure Aaron wasn’t there anymore, before leaving him be with a soft goodbye kiss.


	13. red fired Sans' ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: explicit sexual warning**

Sans came to work the next day with his normal clothes, heading to the customer support floor like routine. He gave quick hellos to his co-workers, some of them giving him odd looks. Sans didn’t mind, he just went straight to his desk and flopped himself onto his chair. 

 

Sans peeked to the station next to his desk gave him a lazily wave. “eyyyy dave~ how’s da kids?” 

  
  


“Oh, uhm…” Dave seemed a little… taken aback. Surprised. “They’re… good? Sans, what are you doing here?” The last question was clearly confused, and other coworkers now were glancing at them, all apparently wondering the same question.

  
  


“uh… wha da ya mean…?” Sans asked, just as confused. Was he on holiday? Wouldn’t Red have told him if he was? “i…  _ work  _ here…?”

  
  


But that answer only seemed to confuse Dave even more. “They told us you didn’t work here anymore…”   
  
“You didn’t show up yesterday,” another coworker added. “And the manager told me to deactivate your employee account and reset your working desk… Didn’t you quit because of…” They couldn’t finish that last part.    
  
The whole previous day they had spent wondering over what Sans had gone through, what Red must’ve  _ finally _ done to him, picturing anything from employee abuse to straight up horrible, hurtful crimes towards Sans. They had thought Sans  _ ran _ after that, quit his job to never see him again, but… now he was here again.

 

Was it some kind of stockholm syndrome?

  
  


“because of wha?” Sans asked, more confused and slightly more panicked. What? Was he fired? Since when? What happened? Why wouldn’t Red tell him this? Red  _ would  _ have told him something like this! So why didn’t he?

 

“i didn’t quit! d-do… do ya mean dey….  _ fired _ me?” Sans’ breath was becoming quicker, he was standing up now, but a hand was holding onto the table for support.

  
  


The coworkers were utterly clueless themselves. Why, after everything Red must’ve done to gain Sans trust, would he  _ fire _ him? Sans quitting, albeit a sad thought, had made Sans, but the other way around…?   
  
“Hey, hey Sans, I’m sure it’s okay!” One of the coworkers quickly said, trying to calm the poor skeleton down. “Maybe you can ask the management about it? Or… the secretary?” They wouldn’t dare to suggest the boss himself. None of them would willingly send Sans to the boss…

  
  


“no, i need ta talk ta red!” Sans shook his head as he made his way out of the customer support floor, not bothering to hear what the rest had to say. He did fall straight on his face before he got to the elevator though, but he waved off everyone's concerns.

 

Sans waited impatiently in the elevator, hopping from one foot to another, looking at the number over the door. Willing it to go faster, but of course it wouldn’t it was taking it’s sweet time.

 

When the door  _ finally  _ took him to the floor he wanted to be on, he scrambled to Red’s secretary, almost tripping on his feet when he got to the opened door. He looked at the female monster a little frantic and out of breath, holding the door frame since it stopped his fall.

 

“is red busy?” Sans asked, hoping Red wouldn’t. Oh please, don’t let Red be busy.

  
  


“No…?” The secretary responded, sounding surprised. She knew, of course, that her boss and this little fellow were getting close, though even she hadn’t heard him call Red by simply his first name yet. This was certainly… new. Not to mention the fact that Sans looked like he had ants in his pants and only Red could help with that.

 

“He’s in his office, go right in.”

  
  


Sans nodded, barely giving her a smile as he scrambled to Red’s door. Right when he made it to the door before he tripped. He fell face first into the door, causing a few bangs. Sans was on his knees, one hand holding his hurting nose as the other knocked on the door weakly.

 

“reeeeeed….?” Sans almost whined, pained tears in the corners of his eyes.

  
  


Red flinched startled, his eyes wide as he heard the banging at the door. And usually he would just end up shrugging it off, letting his secretary take care of it, but… No. Not when it was  _ his _ voice following up the series of bangs.

 

Already sort of knowing what, or at least who to expect, Red quickly picked up Sans as soon as he opened the door, holding Sans close and closing the door behind them again.

 

“sweetheart, what did you do…?” Red cooed, his tone clearly worried.

  
  


“i fell on the door…” Sans muttered, rubbing his poor nose.

  
  


“awww.” Red gently took the hand that was rubbing Sans’ nose, placing a soft kiss onto the the ridge of the nose, soft and gentle, caring. “are y’ hurt?”

  
  


“yes!” Sans said, tears started to stream down his face. “dey said i don’  _ work  _ here anymore! did ya fire me, red?! after everythin’, did ya just cut me off with no warnin’? reeeed, i told ya i can’t  _ afford  _ ta miss work!” Sans was looked up at him with a hurt, betrayed expression, like Red just shattered his whole world.

  
  


“sansy,” Red said, the back of his hand running over Sans’ cheek as he was trying to calm the small skeleton down. “sans. ‘s alright, relax. yer not fired, sansy.”   
  
He moved over to the couch, placing Sans onto it, before he headed to his desk to grab a small pile of papers, as well as a pen. “i moved ya from customer support to the labs. everythin’s set up, the head scientists’re notified, ya only gotta sign ‘ere.” He sat down across from Sans, sliding one of the papers over to him, the pen on top of it. 

 

“yer gonna work as assistant first, but once yer trial phase ‘s over we can get ya certified an’ move ya up ta scientist, get yer ideas developed. uh…” He never actually asked for Sans’ permission. His opinion. He was allowed to move employees within his company, so long their qualifications fit, though employees were also allowed to decline an offer. In which case Sans would either be ‘fired’ or all the work Red had done would be for nothing and he’d put Sans back into customer support…

 

Sans  _ did _ say he liked customer support, but not as much as to…  _ actually _ pass down on the laboratory offer, did he…?

  
  


Sans looked at the paper in shock, like he was trying to process what was happening. After realizing what Red was doing this whole time, Sans shook his head slowly, giving Red a sad look. “i told ta, i can-....” Sans stopped himself before he even finished saying it.

 

Why was he saying he can’t?  _ Why  _ is he saying that? He… he wasn’t getting stopped by no one now. No one was telling him no.

 

He can finally do his dream job, it was right there, he only needed to sign.  _ It was right there. _

 

Sans’ hands went to his mouth, covering it as he looked up at Red in pure disbelief. “red…  _ i can _ …” Sans said, his voice sounded like he just found a new revelation. “i…  _ can! _ ” Tears started to fall from his sockets like waterfalls, the realization being too much for him.

 

“ _ red… _ ” Sans said breathlessly, looking at him like he just gave Sans the biggest gift of all time, like Red had all the answers of happiness of life. Like he was the key to that happiness.

  
  


And Red grew soft at the look, so soft, like his soul was melting with Sans’ tears. “oh sweetheart,” he cooed, his voice a soft chuckle. “don’ cry, please. ya don’ gotta cry, sweetheart.” Though he knew they were good tears, from the tone in Sans’ voice.

 

He was going to take the job, and he was  _ happy _ about it. And so was Red. So, so happy Sans could finally reach is  _ actual _ potential. So happy Sans wasn’t trapped anymore in a job that wasn’t fit for him. In a relationship that wasn’t good for him.

 

“ya gotta- the head scientist’ll meet ya later, ya… don’ wanna look like ya cried.” But Red’s voice wasn’t actually judgemental or warning or anything at all. He was just happy for Sans. So happy. And also didn’t know how to deal with Sans crying just yet, not without picking him up, cooing soft words at him to calm him down, but that wasn’t the appropriate reaction for  _ those _ kind of tears.

  
  


Sans nodded, rubbing his face with his sleeves, but the tears kept coming. “oh, g-gosh! red, i can do  _ anything  _ i want!” The sheer fact making strong emotions hit the skeleton hard.

  
  


“ _ anythin’, _ ” Red agreed, smiling brightly at the skeleton. “no one’s gonna stop ya no more.”

  
  


Sans got up to his feet, a glint of determination in his eyes. “i can do anything!” He yelled, cheering to the ceiling. Before he looked at Red, he looked ready, ready to do anything and wasn’t going to accept a no. He looked exactly the way he looked the day Aaron was arrested. 

 

“red, take off yer pants.” Sans demanded out of nowhere, pointing at the other skeleton. Sans had riled his poor boyfriend up, only to fall asleep on him. Like hell he was going to do the same thing again. He was going to make it up to him, he wasn’t going to fall asleep and he  _ wasn’t  _ going to take no for an answer.

 

There was no stopping him now.

  
  


“w-what?” Red asked surprised, his face quickly heating up, though his voice was a nervous chuckle. But Sans didn’t look like he was kidding, Sans looked  _ determined _ and… Well. Red did  _ certainly _ not mind  _ that _ development…

 

He got up slowly, hands on his belt to unbuckle it obediently, though he was still eying Sans with a slightly unsure look.

 

“are ya sure ‘bout this, sweetheart? ya know ya don’... owe me or anythin’.” It didn’t seem quite  _ like _ Sans to just…  _ demand _ something like this all of the sudden. But Sans  _ was _ still on that power trip of not being restrained anymore…

  
  


“i  _ want  _ to! ya said i can do wha ever i want, and  _ i  _ wanna fuck da livin’ daylights out of ya until ya see stars!” Sans declared, proud and tall as he moved around the table to get to Red. His small hands going to Red’s pants and pulling them down, along with his underwear. Not so gently, Sans tried to push Red back down, but the other skeleton was a little to big to be pushed around by someone as small as Sans.

  
  


But Sans didn’t  _ need _ to be able to push him. Red had already placed his hands around Sans’ hips, letting himself fall back onto the couch, pulling Sans with him. A shiver had run down his spine as he heard his little lover’s demands, his dick reacting immediately.

 

“ _ fuck _ sans,” Red whispered quietly, clearly wantonly, Red’s half hard dick fully exposed to Sans.

  
  


Sans shimmied his way out of his own pants and underwear, his ecto flesh exposed for Red’s own entertainment. Sans straddled Red’s lap quickly, excitedly, each leg on either side of him, only then did Sans start to lose steam.

 

“ha… um… wha do i do now…?” He asked, confused. Maybe he hadn’t thought this through…

  
  


Red didn’t respond, though he had a firm hold on Sans’ hips, slightly lifting him as he pulled him closer. And as he did so, he made sure to slide Sans’ over his dick, the shaft of it rubbing against the small skeleton’s clit, spreading the folds a little.

 

Red shivered at the soft feeling, at the sight of Sans on him, legs spread just for him…

  
  


Sans gasped, his little hands went to grasp at Red’s shirt, face went to Red’s neck. “o-oh… oh dat felt good… do it again.” Sans whispered, burying his face into the neck, leaving wet, open kisses.

 

His legs spread wider wanting more of the sensation. 

  
  


Red shivered once more at the soft voice, stretching his neck a little to give Sans all the room he would need. His breath was a little heavier, his tone quiet and low.

 

“‘s… ‘s this yer first time…?” Red asked almost nervously. But no matter what, that didn’t mean he was going to stop moving. Instead he still held onto Sans, moving him slightly with his own humping movements, rubbing against Sans’ precious, soft privates, slowly feeling a little wetness from the other to collect on his dick.

  
  


“hah… yeah. it ‘s.” It’s one of the main reasons his and Aaron’s relationship got so sour. Sans just didn’t want to have sex, didn’t want to have his first time, wasn’t ready. But here, he just  _ couldn’t wait _ to have sex, he wanted it so bad. “‘m really excited, i’ve been wondering how it felt. to have sex, i mean.”

 

Sans has no idea why he had the urge to clarify, he just wanted to be clear. Wanted Red to know how excited and happy the other was.

  
  


Red was chuckling, a genuinely happy chuckle, and he turned his head a little to leave a few kisses over Sans’ skull.

 

“well, ‘m gonna make sure ya feel great,” he whispered out, kissing him once or twice more, his dominant hand on Sans’ hip slowly moving down and between his legs. “‘m gonna make sure ya‘ll love it. gonna make it special.”   
  
Well. As special as office sex could get.

 

Red had two fingers at Sans’ opening now, spreading the folds a bit more, before he felt around the entrance, teasing and prodding it, collecting up the lubricating wetness.

  
  


Sans shivered at the touch, his body arching. Sans needed to hold onto something, he needed to ground himself, but holding onto Red wasn’t enough. So Sans went by his instincts and chomped down on Red’s neck, groaning as he concentrated on the fingers playing with his folds.

 

His tongue was absently tasting the the bones that was between his teeth, lapping it in layers of blue saliva.

  
  


“ahn-! fff _ ffuck _ , sweetheart.” Red’s voice was a mix of a chuckle and a groan, not having expected the bite, though it didn’t hurt. He  _ loved _ it, the forwardness, the seemingly instinctual reaction. This was going to be a lot of fun, wasn’t it?   
  
Deciding he was lubricated enough, Red moved his fingers inside Sans’ entrance. One at first, moving just a little, like he was testing the waters, before pretty quickly following with the second. 

 

His free arm was holding onto Sans’ tightly, like he was afraid he would just tip over with the support.

 

“how’re ya holdin’ on, sweetheart?” Red purred softly as his fingers began to slowly pump inside of him, scissoring him every few times to stretch him.

  
  


“hmmm!” Sans groaned, letting go of Red’s neck to start leaving kisses all over it, sucking on the bone to leave bruise marks.

 

Sans was  _ loving  _ the attention, he never knew this could feel so great. How Red’s touch can make him feel that way. But it did, and every touch made him feel like electricity was going through his body, shocking his hormones awake. “i love it, ah! haa, i love it so much! i love y-ya so much!!” Sans cried out, humping into Red’s hands.

  
  


Red groaned, fucking Sans with his fingers like he was trying to  _ milk _ those noises out of him, greedy for his cries, his moans. He added a third finger, stretching and preparing Sans nicely for the real thing. For his cock.

 

But oh. Oh, he had to slow down, didn’t he? Red was so hypnotized by Sans’ noises, so drunk on them, he hardly even remembered he shouldn’t be making him cum  _ yet.  _ That there still was more to come than just Red’s fingers…

 

“do… d’ ya think ya can take me…?” Red breathed out, hoping his words could still reach through Sans.

  
  


“yeeess, yes please. i want it, give it ta me daddy! give me all of ya!! oh daddy, please!!” Sans cried, humping into Red’s fingers frantically, his arms around Red’s neck pulling him closer.

  
  


Red groaned, the name alone sending a wave of pleasure and need down his spine and collecting in his begging cock. Oh fuck. He wanted to  _ wreck _ this little skeleton…

 

“a’right then, sweetheart. daddy’ll make ya feel real good,” Red purred, and he pulled out his fingers with a wet ‘pop,’ leading them to his dick instead. He spread the wetness on his fingers over his dick as he simultaneously moved Sans closer while leading his dick to the awaiting hole.

 

And he lowered Sans onto him slowly, inching deeper and deeper into this wet, warm tunnel.

 

Red groaned deeply.

  
  


Sans let out a loud whine, his legs spreading to accommodate for Red’s large size. He wasn’t long, but he sure was thick, thick and girthy. And oh boy, Sans couldn’t help his head falling back as he let out a pleasured moan. “oh daaaaaddyyyyy~”

 

Red’s dick was slowly filling him up, slowly spreading him open and hilting him. When the dick was finally fully inside, Sans now completely sitting on Red’s lap, Sans groaned. He looked up at Red and pulled him close, leaving wet kisses all around his jaw and chin, going back down to his neck, but the other side. He was leaving kisses all over, sucking on the bone and leaving dark hickies everywhere on the neck, all around his skull, lining the jaw and chin. There was no way for Red to hide it.

 

And Sans didn’t want him to, he wanted everyone to know this bad boy was all his. His daddy.

  
  


And Red was groaning to the kisses, his hands feeling over Sans’ body, up and down like they were mapping him out. Fuck, this skeleton was too good to him, too perfect. His neck and jaw area felt almost numb from all the sucking, tingly, but in the best way. He loved the way Sans was lathering him in attention, the way Sans was making him all his…

 

Finally Red’s hands found a firm hold on Sans, lifting the small skeleton up on his lap again, before slowly, steadily leading him down. And the friction, oh the friction, felt so good on Red’s needy cock. He wanted more of it, wanted  _ all _ of it, all of Sans for him. And he  _ did. _ Sans was  _ his _ and no one else’s. Was  _ his _ perfect little skeleton.  _ His _ beautiful lover.

 

“mhh, daddy’s gonna fuck ya so good,” Red groaned wantonly, the speed in which he was making Sans basically ride him increasing, as his hips began moving with it, slowly starting to pound into him.

  
  


Sans gurgled something unintelligible, letting his body be moved into the cock, letting it be bounced on the cock under him. Oh, how he felt his walls being spread in such a way, how he felt his body move to take Red in. It all felt so good, so intoxicating, Sans just wanted to scream from how good it was.

 

How was Red this good? How can his cock drive him this crazy? His dick  _ must  _ be naturally gifted. Sans doesn’t care if it was his first time and he shouldn’t think his first time having sex was the best of all sex sessions out there. But to him, it felt that way. And you can’t change his mind, no matter what anyone said to him.

 

“ooh daddy, i love ya so much! nnnghhh ahhh! i love y-yyaa _ ahhh _ !” Red hit  _ something  _ inside him, something that drove him crazy, that made his body spazz out in pure pleasure. Oh that felt amazing!

 

“d-do dat again! please! do dat thing again!” Sans pleaded, holding onto Red tightly so he could just ram into him again.

  
  


Red was chuckling, laughing in between his own moans, his groans as he fucked into Sans. He tried to replicate his movement, his angle, to hit that sweet spot again, that spot that apparently drove Sans crazy. 

 

“i love ya too, sweetheart,” he groaned deeply, all his strength going into moving Sans and pounding into him. “i love ya so much. my sweet, sweet sansy.”

  
  


But Sans couldn’t hear him, the small skeleton was currently moaning loudly, having the sweet spot get hit again and again. It made Sans grow weak, go limp in the other’s hold as he was getting pounded into. He loved that Red was doing all the work for him, because oh boy, Sans would go limp and not be able to continue if it was just him. But good strong Red, coming to save the day, and fuck his ass so damn good.

 

Something was starting to build up inside him, a growing pressure that felt big and ready to explode each passing second. Oh gosh, Sans couldn’t handle that, he couldn’t.

 

So without warning, Sans came right then and there, crying out for his daddy.

  
  


“ffuuuck,” Red groaned loudly, feeling the soft, warm walls tighten around him, squeezing him. He had already been so close to begin with, but with Sans squeezing his cock like that, it was like Red was going  _ crazy _ , drowning in pleasure.

 

He only managed to thrust into Sans a couple more times, before he, too, came. He came with a shout, face burying into Sans’ neck, for the first time biting into him, too. He was holding Sans so close to his chest, like he was scared to lose him, needed him close to his soul.

  
  


Sans was gasping loudly, trying to catch his breath. His body spazzing out at random moments, his grip on Red loose. Finally he relaxed into the other’s embrace, feeling his walls squeeze his daddy’s cock nicely. 

 

“haha… i had sex…” Sans laughed lightly, feeling pride in his chest.

 

He just actually had sex with someone. And he was the one who demanded it, and his partner delivered. This was amazing, Sans got exactly what he wanted, and he felt great, better than great actually.

 

“i… i think… yer way better dan any dream i ever had…” Sans panted, a small smile forming on his face. He dreamt about working in the labs of SoulFell many times, he dreamt about finding love and growing old with them, Sans dreamt of his inventions being used everyday by everyone.

 

But really, none of those could compare to Red. Red was the biggest dream come true, a dream he never knew he wanted so badly, what his soul yearned for. “i love ya so much…”

  
  


Red's soul swelled at the words, hugging Sans a little tighter, gently kissing along his neck, where he had left a soft bite mark, kissing over it like he was trying to kiss it well again.

 

“‘m so glad ya feel this way,” Red hummed, his voice low and content. “ya deserve the best an’ i can only ‘ope an’ do my best ta be that fer ya.” To make him happy every day. Make him feel wanted and loved and special. Because he _ was _ all of those things, and more. And Sans deserved to know as much.

  
  


Sans sighed in content, lifting his head from Red’s shoulder to lean up and capture Red’s mouth in a kiss, it was deep and passionate, all emotions out in the open and wanting to be shared.

 

The small skeleton licked up Red’s mouth, demanding everything from the other, demanding love and attention. And loving that Red was willingly giving it all to him, giving him all that Red was. It felt… fulfilling, amazing, wanted, and loved.

 

Sans broke the kiss with a gasp leaning back in surprise. “i forgot to sign the contract!” He exclaimed, but once he moved his hips just a little bit, he moaned and flopped back onto Red, losing the little bit of strength he had in one second.


	14. blooming into your true self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: sexual aftercare**
> 
>  
> 
> (also last chapter before hiatus)

Red laughed surprised, his eyes hazy and still a little dreamy. He caught Sans in his arms, gathering all of his will and strength to hold him, gently pulling out of him. A few strings of still warm cum followed Red’s soft dick out of Sans, Red letting out a delicious groan at the sight. Ohh fuck, how precious  _ was _ Sans? He would love to fill him all up with his cum some time…

 

But not right now.

 

“go sign the contract, sweetheart,” Red cooed lovingly, getting up himself while he placed Sans on the couch before letting go of him. “i’ll getcha a rag fer…” He circled his wrist, motioning vaguely between Sans legs.

  
  


Sans nodded, a warm content smile on his face. As Red went to do that, Sans moved himself from the couch to the floor lazily. His upper body laying on the coffee table as he reached for the contract, grabbing the pen, he looked down at it.

 

There it was, the contract, the final step to finally getting the dream job he always wanted. It was right in front of him, right there for Sans to take. He looked at the one line that was without a signature, his own name printed under it. He clutched the pen tightly in his hand as he brought it to the paper, feeling like he was doing something so important, it would forever be ingrained in his mind.

 

Summoning all his will power, he finally made contact with the pen, moving it as fluidly and smoothly as he could. He wanted his signature to be at it’s very best, just for this paper, just for this moment.

 

When he was done, he just stared at it, stared at the finished contract with wide eyes. He didn’t even notice his legs complaint under him, the cum leaking out of him dripping onto his lower part of his legs and ankles. The only thing that he focused on was the contract, the contract he grabbed and held to his chest protectively, lovingly.

 

He did it.

 

He actually  _ did  _ it. 

 

He curled up a little as tears once again started to fall down his cheeks, but they were happy ones, it was even joined in with a light and carefree laugh.

  
  


Red came back a little later, a bowl of warm water and a rag in one hand, while he was holding a cup of hot chocolate in the other. Though he almost dropped both as he saw the tears on Sans’ face, ready to rush to him.

 

Until the light laugh calmed him down and Red let out a relieved sigh.

 

“ya scared me there fer a moment, sweetheart,” Red chided, but it was in a soft laugh, not actually mad at all. 

 

He went over to Sans, placing the bowl and cup onto the table, before reaching out for his lover. “can i sit ya up ta clean ya?”

  
  


Sans moved to do what Red asked, but since both hands were holding the contract to his chest, he tipped over and fell to the ground. 

 

“oof…!” Not wanting to do the extra effort  _ or  _ let go of his dreams, he just lifted his leg up and laid it on the couch, while the other moved to the side. Giving Red open access to his privates, Sans was subconsciously grateful that he wasn’t being shy or embarrassed about his body around Red. Though he was sure once he looks back at this moment, he would be very embarrassed. 

  
  


Red raised a brow at him surprised, but… well. He couldn't really complain. Sans was being too cute.

 

He got the rag, wringing out the warm water until it was left damp, and carefully used it to wipe along Sans’ legs, between them where his beautiful privates were, and anywhere else where he saw his own cum on Sans. 

 

Another time he would've loved to leave it. To leave his cum all over him, mark him as his. But they were at work and Sans was most likely still  _ planning _ to do work, at least to have the scientists show him around the lab and let him get all fit in. And he didn't want Sans to feel sticky and uncomfortable during that.

 

“there,” Red hummed happily as he put the rag back, wrapping his arms around Sans. “all done.” He moved him gently to sit upright, but still on the floor, with his back to the couch.

 

Red noticed the file in Sans arms, reaching for it satisfied. 

  
  


But Sans turned his body away, like he was protecting the paper from falling into the wrong hands, or anyones hands. 

 

This paper was his dreams and hopes, something he thought was gone until now. He wasn’t exactly keen on letting it go, to anyone. 

 

This one paper, was more important that all his inventions and ideas in his binders. 

  
  


Red blinked surprised absolutely not having expected a reaction like that.

 

“sweetheart, i… need that,” he said, with a bit of an awkward chuckle. “‘s necessary ta move ya…”

  
  


Sans whined softly, looking at the paper like it was a child to him, before slowly letting go. He didn’t give it to the other, only relinquished his protective hold on it for the other to be able to take. 

 

“okay…” Sans said with a light pout, looking like a child being told he won’t get any dessert tonight.

  
  


Red took the file out of his hands gently, leaning down in the process to give Sans a soft kiss. “don’ worry sweetheart. ya’ll get a copy either way.” He put the paper to the other files, slowly putting them all together to hand over to the secretary later, before he reached for the cup instead, handing it over to Sans.

 

“dr. alphys already knows yer comin’,” Red told him. “if ya feel ready ta go, jus’ head ta the third floor an’ ask fer her.”

  
  


Sans scooted over to Red once the other sat back down on the floor with him, the cup held with both hands. Sans scooted between Red’s legs, resting his upper body on Red’s as he sipped his drink.

 

“oh… so yer not comin’?” Sans knew Red was a busy man, but it would be nice to go there with Red. As much as he wanted to see where he will be working for now on, and excited to finally work where he wanted to. He was a little nervous, he felt like he would be on the spot. It would have been nice to have Red there, as support, as someone he knew.

 

But Red was a busy person, so it made sense. “do i gotta leave now?”

  
  


“ya can go whenever ya feel like it, sweetheart,” Red assured Sans, placing a soft kiss on Sans’ head. “ya know yer always welcome in my office.” He didn’t know, though, if he could go  _ with _ Sans that easily. It was still unheard of for him to… support employees like that. And Red had no real reason to go down there  _ but _ Sans. 

 

But on the other hand… the whole customer support department most likely already knew about them, and it wasn’t too hard to assume that more departments knew…

 

“alright. i can come with ya, sweetheart.”

  
  


Sans gasped in delight, looking up at Red with a big smile, though a little restrained,  like he was holding back. “really? it's nah askin’ much?” 

  
  


Red left a big kiss on Sans’ skull, loud and wet, his teeth formed into a smile. “‘s not. i’d love ta come with ya.”

  
  


Sans cuddled into the other, his face pressed to Red's chest. “ya really  _ are  _ da best boyfriend in da world!” Sans said through the black suit Red wore. Sounds of many kisses were heard from where Sans’ face was.

  
  


Red was chuckling softly, arms around Sans to hold him close. “da bes’ deserve da bes’,” he told him, nuzzling into the top of Sans’ skull, so he was almost completely curled up around him. “i love ya, sweetheart. so much.”

  
  


“i love ya more! so much more!” Sans tilted is head up to kiss Red’s chin, loving the contact and affection from his bigger and cooler boyfriend. 

 

-

 

They were in the elevator, headed for the third floor, where the reception to the labs would be. What Red hadn’t considered, though, was that break time was just about to start. So when the elevator stopped by the floor the customer support department was on, around five of Sans’ old coworkers started filing in, chattering and laughing with each other.

 

Until they saw Red.

  
  


With Sans standing right next to him.

 

“Sans, you-... so what happened?” One of them asked, glancing at Red once before looking back at Sans. They all looked curious, and trying hard not to look at their boss, who was standing right there.

 

“oh, red just transferred me into da labs.” Sans chirped, subconsciously grabbing Red’s hand.

 

“The labs?” Since when can Sans do smart stuff to be transferred to the labs? Was Sans really that smart? Or is it a part of Red’s plans? Why was this done without Sans’ knowledge? “Why?”

 

“it’s always been my dream to! and red is so kind and sweet and sooo amazin’ dat he did it for me!” Sans gushed, but he didn’t stop there, he continued to gush about how great Red was, how caring and absolutely extravagant he was.

 

The whole time Sans’ old coworkers kept glancing at Red, starting to notice a few… things about his appearance. Like the hickeys littered around his whole neck and even jawline and chin. Did  _ Sans  _ do that?

  
  


Red noticed the curious stares, though only assumed it was because of the smaller skeleton’s sweet words. And oh, how hard Red had to fight to not get flushed and flustered in front of his employees, instead just holding Sans close to his side, his eyes diverted to the wall of the elevator, like he was avoiding anyone’s eye contact.

 

Oh sweet, sweet Sans. He was truly going to be the death of Red’s reputation as the big bad boss, wasn’t he…

  
  


“So… you did tha-hmp!” One of the coworkers were about to point to Red’s face, but another slapped their hand to their mouth. Before Sans can ask what they were talking about, they made it to the third floor. 

 

“oh, we gotta go, red!” Sans pulled Red along as he walked out of the elevator, not catching his old coworkers whispers.

 

“Did he just call him ‘Red’? Like… just his first name? What happened to the mister part?”

 

“They’re holding hands, too! And Mr. Fellster isn’t saying anything about it!”

 

“Did you even see Mr. Fellster’s face?”

 

“Oh god… they didn’t?!”

 

“Did Sans really…?”

  
  


Red didn’t think he could ever feel this relieved to get out of an elevator. To think that one day he was going to be the one feeling cornered and uncomfortable in the elevator, rather than the other way around… It was weird to Red. Unusual.

 

He held Sans’ hand tightly as they approached the reception, a young monster looking up disinterested, before their eyes widened in surprise once they saw Red.

 

“S-Sir!”   
  
“call up doctor alphys. tell ‘er the new assistant’s here,” Red instructed quickly.

 

“Of course, sir! Right away,” the monster behind the reception said, though they seemed to be glancing at Red for just a little longer, before finally doing as instructed.

  
  


Sans was giggling to himself lightly, almost hopping from one foot to another. His little fingers tighten around Red’s slightly, looking up at him, whispering a soft. “‘m so excited!” The small marshmallow looked like he was about to explode in happiness.

  
  


Red couldn’t help but to giggle with him, holding Sans’ hand tightly as the nervous monster was talking to the head scientist. It didn’t take long for Dr. Alphys to show up, a short, stout looking, yellow monster, a coffee in her clawed hands, the lab coat looking almost too big on her.

 

“I-It’s just like you to sho-show up during my break,” she grumbled somewhat annoyed, to which Red only flashed her a toothy grin. Alphys looked up at him, eying him for a moment surprised. Then glancing down towards the excited looking Sans. To their conjoined hands. Then back up at Red, surprised, almost excited even.

 

“ _ Red, _ y-you let yourself get seduced like that!?” She asked, clearly teasing him, before she looked to Sans. “Y-Y-You really got him ti-tied around your fingers, don’t y-you?”

  
  


“hmm?” Sans asked, tilting his head to the side. “i do?” He looked down at their conjoined hands, and then smiled. He moved their hands to Alphys, so she could see as well.

 

“i guess i do!”

  
  


Alphys was giggling quietly, Red only able to cover his flustered face with one hand.

  
“Y-You got yourself a cute one, didn’t you!” She asked, only getting a grunt back from Red.

 

...A confirming grunt.

 

“W-Well! I’m a-assuming you’re the new assis-assistant?” The scientist finally asked. “I-I-I’m Dr. Alphys, th-the lead scientist here! I’m here to sh-show you around.”

  
  


Sans’ smile widened, getting excited once again. “it’s very nice to meet ya dr. alphys, ‘m sans!” So this is the head scientist!? This was so exciting, he was getting the job he always wanted  _ and  _ meeting the lead scientist in the same day! Sans didn’t prepare for all this this morning! He didn’t know he was going to do all this today!

 

And to make this day even bigger, today he had his first time with Red! Red and him had sex, and Sans was no longer a virgin.

**Author's Note:**

> check out our [discord](https://discord.gg/79zKXhU) as well as [gaylie's tumblr](https://perhapshomo.tumblr.com) and [comic's tumblr](https://comic4244.tumblr.com)


End file.
